Carmesim
by charlote-chan
Summary: "- Você não sabia? Aconteceu há pouco mais de uma semana". A irmã de Kuwabara desviou o olhar enquanto de repente tudo ficou claro. Seus olhos se voltaram para mim cheios de piedade e ela percebeu que eu tinha entendido o que houve com a onna.
1. Medo e Sedução

_Makai_

HIEI POV

Para quem gosta de sangue e morte, o Torneio do Mundo das Trevas era uma ótima opção. Demônios de todas as partes de Makai vêm e reúnem-se nesse combate idealizado pelo ex- Renkai Tantei, Yusuke Urameshi, o que na minha opinião não devia esperar outra coisa vindo dele. Hoje eram as semifinais da segunda edição do Torneio. O estádio estava lotado de youkais de todos os tipos sem contar da atmosfera sedenta por sangue.

 _– E Mukuro novamente rebate o ataque do oponente! Será que nada atinge essa mulher?!_

Suspirei enfadado. Essa Neko-youkai tinha uma voz tão irritante quanto sua "amiga". O telão mostrava o combate da minha superior. Ela corria desviando de todos os ataques consecutivos daquele ogro. O sujeito gritava cada coisa obscena... isso me embrulhava o estômago e novamente observei Mukuro girar no ar e então desviar de uma rajada de youki. O monstro ficou atordoado, sem vê-la acima dele. Tolo idiota, ela apenas estava brincando. A nuvem de poeira podia encobrir a mulher, mas ainda sim fiquei intrigado. Na verdade, confuso desde que ela apareceu no Torneio nessa forma.

Mukuro jogou a perna direita e _inteira_ contra o pescoço do ogro, o choque na platéia ao ver a cabeça do youkai girar totalmente para trás foi gritante. Pousando no chão, a mulher ruiva se levantou, dando um sorriso cínico enquanto o monstro desabava para trás. O publico gritou eufórico e estreitei o olhar para a figura dela. A calça estava rasgada. O manto em trapos mas sem uma gota de sangue. Realmente ela é terrível, mas então por que se exibe assim?

– Aê Hiei, sua chefe além de linda é poderosa...

Um tapa acertou meu ombro direito ferido e sibilei de dor, encarando o ex -Tantei risonho ao meu lado. O sorriso fácil dele me irritou. Maldito.

– ... Acabou com aquele monstro em poucos segundos.

Quase ri cruzando os braços.

– Ao contrario de você, que levou uma surra na luta passada.

Ele arregalou os olhos e fechou o punho. O encarei mais desdenhoso.

– Olha aqui baixinho, por que você..?

– Parem os dois.

Kurama se colocou entre mim e o Tantei, que bufou virando o rosto. Yusuke discutia quem tinha razão e Kurama tentava apaziguar. Perca de tempo. Deixei meus olhos vagarem ao redor nesse pátio gigantesco e lotado até que encontrei uma figura toda insegura e com um pano tosco enrolado no rosto. Levantei a sobrancelha. O que raios Koenma faz aqui?

– Ah, Urameshi esquece isso. Esse moleque marrento nunca vai mudar. Nem depois desses anos ele tira essa cara cínica.

Voltei o olhar para o idiota ruivo. Kuwaraba enrolava o braço no pescoço do Tantei me encarando risonho. Rangi os dentes numa reação automática e ele percebeu. Ficou pálido em instantes virando para o telão.

– Hiei...

– Não me enche Kurama.

Estremeci de raiva e ouvi o risinho baixo. Há cerca de uma semana, antes de realmente começar esse Torneio aquela guia espiritual apareceu na fortaleza de Mukuro me convidando para uma reunião no templo de Genkai e aproveitou para me dar a pior noticia possivel. Esse ningen idiota fez de Yukina sua companheira. A _baka onna_ estremecia a cada tremor meu, esperando meu acesso de raiva. Minha vontade era de cortar aquele pescoço branco e depois correr até o Ningenkai e esquartejar esse humano.

Kuwabara mal protege a si mesmo, quanto mais os outros. E esse inútil ficaria responsável por minha irmã? Yusuke e Kurama me seguraram antes que Yukina me visse quase matar o cara amassada atrás do templo. Por isso e somente assim Kuwabara soube que sou o irmão perdido dela e desde esse dia ele oscila entre suas frases idiotas e tremer de medo, esperando que eu cumpra minhas ameaças. Outra pessoa que sequer entendo é a _baka onna_. Havia notado a energia estranha na fortaleza e espiei quem era pelo Jagan. Não era mistério algum que sempre detestei essa mulher. Era irritante, exagerada em qualquer gesto e sempre berrava quando me via e os outros pelo nome. A bondade e o altruísmo dela era algo que nunca ia entender, a idiota sempre ajuda pessoas que nem ao menos conhece. Índole talvez, mas mesmo assim me enervava de asco. Mukuro sabia disso e deixava a garota desconfortável.

– Hiei, porque ela esta assim?

Pisquei voltando a mim e observei de soslaio Kurama. O traje chinês de batalha estava rasgado e meio ensanguentado. (havia perdido para Yomi) e ele franzia a testa, tão intrigado quanto eu.

– Não sei.

– Você é o guerreiro mais próximo dela.

– Mukuro não me conta nada que não queira, Kurama. Ela faz o que bem entende.

Ele suspirou e voltamos a olhar para a youkai entrando no pátio. Vinha acompanhada de dois dos seus setenta e sete guerreiros. Todos olhavam temerosos e fascinados com a beleza e força dela. Eu simplesmente fiquei mais desconfiado. Mukuro sofria abusos pelo pai asqueroso. O sujeito usava a própria filha como escrava sexual e para se libertar ela jogou ácido no próprio corpo, destruindo parte do seu rosto, seu ombro, seio e pedaços da perna e braço direito praticamente todo. Ligações de metal uniam os pedaços dos membros e _eu_ sei disso porque enquanto me recuperava dos ferimentos de Shigure ela me mostrou seu corpo.

A deformação autoimposta era o símbolo da sua liberdade e ela desde o ultimo Torneio não escondia de ninguém. Então porque finalmente depois de anos, ela aparece com o corpo totalmente restaurado? Não foi pelo meu presente de aniversario há três anos... o velho nojento ainda continua vivo pelo parasita e com toda a certeza, a satisfação na vingança não seria motivo nessa mudança tão drástica. Yomi e Kurama também acham isso.

– Isso pode ter haver com algo mais sentimental.

Encarei desdenhoso Kurama.

– Sentimental?

Ele ignorou meu tom.

– Dizem que a força dela é baseada na magia e no ódio, certo? Mas não senti nada parecido hoje. Ao contrario, ela parece se divertir com as lutas.

Estreitei o olhar. Ele também percebeu. Ao passar perto de nós discretamente os olhos azuis miraram na minha direção e voltaram para frente.

 _Me espere no meu escritório, quero tratar algo com você._

 _Como quiser_

A voz mental dela tinha um tom risonho com meu sarcasmo e suspirei enfadado assistindo outra luta no telão. Yusuke e o idiota do meu cunhado (como odeio isso!) berravam torcendo e Kurama continuou quieto nos seus próprios pensamentos. Ele não havia visto a troca de olhares entre mim e Mukuro e talvez se tivesse, teria me alertado sobre o que ela queria.

A porta pesada se abriu num rangido e virei na direção. A youkai entrava vestida num costume vermelho e diáfano. Isso me incomodou, a pele exposta demais e o contorno das curvas dela diziam que vestia somente aquele pedaço de pano. A tranca estalou pelo cômodo e prendi o fôlego, mais irritado. O que ela queria?

– Vejo que já se recuperou dos ferimentos.

Se aproximou e quase ri me sentando num sofá. Ela me encarou mais risonha se acomodando no móvel diante de mim.

– Isso não foi nada.

– Estou vendo.

O silencio pairou e estreitei o olhar para as maneiras dela. Ela estava diferente, muito diferente.

– O que queria falar comigo?

Se recostando no sofá, o couro estalou e o tecido aderiu mais os seios dela, marcando ainda mais. Meu estômago contraiu. Fazia um tempo que não tinha fêmea alguma e ela me provocava. Era claro isso.

– O resultado do Torneio nesse ano me favorece. Yomi estava mais preocupado com aquele filho problemático dele e o filho de Raizen não tinha tanto interesse em ganhar.

Suspirei baixando o olhar dos seios à fenda do vestido. O que Mukuro está pretendendo? Esse pano não encobre nada e meu sangue já agitava nas veias, esquentando e me deixando sem ar.

– Yusuke... apenas queria o prazer de lutar. Ele adora esse tipo de coisa.

– Hum...

Ela se virou, ajeitando-se no sofá como um gato e maldito seja esse vestido! Abriu mais. Engoli em seco. Inferno! A pele dela parecia ser macia demais, mesmo com as batalhas o corpo era desenhado e perfeito. A luxuria nadava mais forte por dentro de mim e arfei encarando seus olhos. O azul me observava divertido e deliberadamente ele desceu me analisando e causando um efeito maior por dentro da minha calça. Agradando essa youkai.

– O que está querendo Mukuro?

– Por enquanto nada de especial. A partir desse ano você não será mais um patrulheiro, voltará a ser meu general-guerreiro.

Se levantou do sofá e caminhou lentamente até mim. A encarei mais irritado e respirei forte sentindo o cheiro no ar. Ela estava brincando comigo e o meu corpo obedecia. Enquanto arfava finalmente notei a diferença nesse ar pesado dessa sala. Essa fêmea... estava no cio. Isso me chocou. Não devia, mas mesmo assim arquejei mais surpreso pela atitude dela. Youkais tem instintos muito próximos de animais. O cheiro morno e pungente que desprendia dela atraia qualquer macho que sentisse e ela nos trancou aqui. Soltando o cinto no quadril arredondado, o maldito vestido se abriu me mostrando absolutamente tudo. O impacto disso foi em cheio. O calor se alastrou por meu corpo todo, os músculos tensos como se fosse lutar e fiquei tão duro de excitação que mal via o sorriso discreto e vitorioso dela.

– Hiei...

Ah! Dane-se!

Há poucos passos de mim saltei do sofá e a agarrei pela cintura, a jogando contra parede, as cortinas pesadas e vermelhas amortecendo. Ela riu de mim e rosnei, rasgando aquele pano e atirando em qualquer lugar. Arfando enterrei o rosto nos seus seios e escorreguei as mãos naquelas coxas, abrindo e a erguendo até me enfiar entre suas pernas. Os gritos de prazer dessa youkai inflamaram meu ego. A faria gritar, gemer até desmaiar de exaustão. Mukuro é muito mais forte do que eu, mas dentre tantos guerreiros ela escolheu justo a mim para apagar esse fogo.

E descobri naquela noite o quanto ela pode ser agressiva no sexo.

HIEI POF

 _Ningenkai, no dia seguinte_

BOTAN POV

–Botan-chan, ta tudo bem?

– Hã? Tá, ta sim. Eu só estava pensando.

Soltei um risinho nervosa e Yukina curvou os lábios, doce e compreensiva. Eu... não quero falar, não posso falar. Encarando a pilha de louça, observei o sabão escorregar nos dedos e escutei outra vez. Os mesmos gritos, as.. as vozes deles.

 _– Ei Nakoto! Olha só isso aqui._

 _Os três monstros riram enquanto estremecia de dor. Um deles, não conseguia ver, agarrou meus cabelos arrancando umas mechas._

 _– Então é verdade que shinigamis são puros._

 _As risadas aumentaram e estremeci mais. Tudo ao meu redor se fechava negro, eles se avultando em cima de mim e depois... não parei de gritar._

– Botan-chan!

O trincado me acordou e minha mão ardeu queimando.

– Itai...

O prato que lavava se quebrou dentro da pia. Rápido lavei a palma cortada debaixo da torneira.

– Gomen, gomen Yukina. Eu prometo que arrumo tudo. Ai! Que desastrada eu sou.

Puxei o pano de prato e pressionei o corte. Rápido saí da cozinha e corri até meu quarto. Aqui no templo apenas viviam eu, Yukina e Kuwabara. O céu alaranjado do fim de tarde iluminava forte por aqui e as arvores altas, balançando suas folhas ao vento criava aquele clima agradável. Mesmo que na floresta hajam monstros, ninguém ousaria entrar aqui. Não com youkais tão poderosos freqüentando sempre. Meus passos na madeira eram surdos e apressados. Isso me distraia enquanto pegava a caixinha de primeiros socorros de dentro do armário e sentava na cama. Enquanto limpava o corte, (abri um grande e profundo), pensei nessa sorte. Kurama, Yusuke são Youkais Classe S. O nível mais alto que existe e por isso são conhecidos em Makai como o _Ladrão Assassino Kurama Youko_ e o _Filho de Raizen_. Nenhum youkai ousaria enfrentar eles e... por isso Yukina tinha tanta sorte.

Triste, prendi o curativo e encarei minhas mãos. Tremulas. Com certeza estava pálida. Um sorriso fraco brincou nos meus lábios que logo tremiam e então, meus olhos umedeceram. Com a garganta doendo segurei os soluços, um por um e fui me afastando no colchão, a ponto de me encostar na parede e puxei minhas pernas, abraçando meus joelhos.

Enterrando parte do rosto neles, pensei nos meninos lá em Makai. Devia ser de noite lá... nunca se sabe com aquelas nuvens de raios o tempo inteiro naquele céu. Eu fui somente duas vezes até lá. A primeira no Torneio há três anos. A segunda, semana passada. O senhor Koenma foi claro comigo, eu devia ter saído logo, mas... mas eu achei... que Hiei fosse me acompanhar. Meus olhos inundaram e funguei, tremendo com os soluços reprimidos. Fui tão, tão burra.

Agora não sou mais uma guia espiritual. Aqueles monstros me tiraram algo que nunca vou esquecer e me marcaram para sempre.

BOTAN POF


	2. A frágil presa

_A frágil presa_

 _Makai_

HIEI POV

 _– Hiei! Oi, há quanto..._

 _– O que você quer mulher idiota?_

 _Os olhos róseos se arregalaram enchendo de magoa e suspirei enfadado. Estava quase refinando mais o Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuu-há e essa shinigami me aparece atrapalhando. Ignorando meu mal humor, ela sorriu empolgada e tive uma breve nostalgia. Essa mulher continua igual. O mesmo estilo ao prender seu cabelo azulado, a aparência jovem de uma adolescente, o kimono rosa pálido e o sorriso fácil. Se não fosse pelas iris rosadas e a energia espiritual emanar dela, diria que se tratava de uma koorime. Como Yukina e minha mãe..._

Arquejei acordando de repente. O teto irregular e escuro me fez estranhar até que uma respiração ressonou ao meu lado. A cama estremecia leve pela fortaleza em movimento e espiei de soslaio a youkai ao meu lado. Mukuro estava deitada de costas para mim. Seu corpo suado tinha marcas que logo sumiam. Hematomas quando a agarrei pelos braços e a cintura, mas pelo visto ela nem se importou. Voltei a encarar o teto, pensativo e sentindo os vergões das unhas dela nas minhas costas e outras feridas arderem.

Era a segunda vez que tenho esse sonho. Me lembrava sempre de quando a guia espiritual me esperava no escritório de Mukuro. A youkai ainda continuava com o corpo deformado e aparentemente ignorava esse "reencontro". A onna sorria sincera em me ver e pela primeira vez dei atenção à aparência dela. A garota de cabelos azulados tinha uma semelhança incrível com as princesas de gelo. Eu lembro das velhas e mulheres discutindo sobre mim enquanto era apenas um bebê. Selado naquele casulo apenas meus olhos estavam à vista e vi como elas pareciam iguais. Os cabelos turquesa, a pele pálida, a beleza etérea (exceto das mais velhas) e ainda os olhos. Carmesins como os meus. A única coisa que herdei de minha mãe além da pedra de lagrima.

Porque sempre lembro disso não faço idéia. Talvez por me chamarem de Criança Maldita o tempo inteiro e fomentava meu ódio por elas. Suspirei me sentando e levantando da cama. Sibilei ao pegar minhas roupas jogadas no chão. Sentia meus ossos e músculos doerem. Mukuro era selvagem, tinha um vigor de uma Súcubo. Por um momento eu achei que era esse tipo de demônio enquanto ela cavalgava em mim, tomando o controle. Era estranho. Nessas horas eu nem me importava, apenas queria o sexo, mas depois... era como se fosse como antes.

Me vesti rápido e prendi a espada no cinto às costas. A faixa branca coloquei por ultimo cobrindo o Jagan. Nesses dois dias ela sempre me arrancava, dizendo que me queria sem nada. Era uma ordem. Humpft. Imagino o que diz para os outros consortes que ela tem. Soube que mesmo antes de reparar seu corpo já tinha alguns. Faziam parte dos seus setenta e sete guerreiros. Sem mais caminhei até a pesada porta e saí, ouvindo a tranca passar.

Hoje era a coroação do campeão do Torneio. Por algum motivo, Mukuro perdeu. Yomi vai assumir o poder e todos estavam nervosos com isso. Ninguém esqueceu suas razões há três anos para conquistar plenamente Makai. Eu simplesmente não me importava. Enquanto andava pelos corredores negros, as paredes parecendo cavidades vazias de um inseto, um bando de vozes me alertou. Parei de andar me concentrando até que entendi.

 _– Onde você achou?_

 _– No nível mais baixo da fortaleza. O salão estava cheio deles._

Os dois riram baixo e olhei para o arco à minha esquerda. Corri sumindo entrando nesse corredor até avistar outro portal de pedra. O bar arsenal estava cheio. Os monstros berravam e gritavam derrubando mesas numa briga enquanto que os outros apenas assistiam. Vi de relance fêmeas de youkais-gatos e Súcubos sentadas nos colos deles. Umas gostavam, outras pareciam já ter apanhado. Eram prostitutas. Mukuro permitia raras vezes e os guerreiros se esbaldavam. O problema era que as fêmeas não podiam ser escravas e haviam poucas que estavam nessa vida por vontade própria. Corri desviando de todos até saltar para cima de uma viga de pedra. O ângulo da pilastra criava sombras me escondendo e pude espiar os dois guerreiros conversando abaixo de mim. Eles murmuraram, mas conseguia ouvir mesmo com o barulho ao redor.

– O que você acha?

– Não sei. Nunca senti nada igual.

O demônio com as asas tirou algo por dentro da gola. Ele tinha muito cuidado, mal tocava e observando ao redor junto do outro abriu a mão colocando o objeto na mesa. O pedaço de pano branco se abriu vazio e eles se inclinaram sobre ele inspirando. Estreitei o olhar. Era aquilo que escondia? Esse trapo? Bufei enfadado. Não devia ter perdido meu tempo.

– Era de uma fêmea.

Me interessei outra vez. Eles fitavam o tecido fascinados com o cheiro, mal tocavam arfando. Isso me intrigou.

– Mukuro só deu permissão hoje. Devem ter escondido ela bem.

– Esses canalhas... aposto que era uma Koorime. Essas youkais são uma delicia.

Prendi o fôlego e antes que percebesse já havia sumido da pilastra. Quando me notaram já tinha roubado o pano e olhava fixamente os dois. Parado diante da mesa e sério respirava fundo. O guerreiro com asas pulou do banco estremecido de medo. Seu amigo me encarava em pânico.

– Hi..Hiei!

O grito avisou a maioria dos monstros que estavam aqui e vários congelaram de susto. Curvei os lábios desdenhoso, sentindo a raiva aumentar e guardei o trapo no bolso da calça. Não tinha mistério algum nesse choque deles. Eu era um youkai de categoria S. O fato de eu estar aqui significava problemas e eles tinham um pavor tremendo de Mukuro.

– Hiei... Só estávamos conversando. Não vimos...

– Quando encontrou o pano?

Eles arregalaram os olhos, os pescoços engolindo convulsionamente. Confesso... estava curioso com a reação deles. Fugiram ou enrolariam numa mentira? De qualquer modo não iam escapar. Com o silencio anormal, os outros ouviram e aumentaram mais a atmosfera tensa e curiosa nesse bar.

– Que pano?

– Ei Kento! Vocês não fizeram nada de errado não é?

– Olhem a cara deles. Estão se borrando de medo!

Metade caiu na gargalhada e o amigo dele saltou do banco, correndo desesperado pelo salão. Simplesmente o observei atravessado e sumi, chutando suas costas quando o alcancei em segundos e o youkai se entalou voando até cair em cima de umas mesas. O estardalhaço aumentou e ele levantou rosnando, correndo até mim. Sacando a clava em sua cintura ele gritou me xingando e atacou, descendo a clava mirando minha cabeça. Quase ri e esquivei quando a arma acertou o chão, quebrando em pedaços. Antes que ele reagisse surgi ao seu lado no ar e balancei a katana. Seu braço caiu e ele gritou segurando o resto, o sangue melando ele próprio e o chão.

– Seu maldito!

Vi algo para visão periférica. Me esquivei rápido do chute do cara sem um braço, agarrando seu tornozelo torcendo e pisei em seu joelho quebrando os ossos. Ele caiu no chão gritando e os outros riram dele. Minha outra mão havia atirado a espada para o lado e outro berro cortou o silencio.

Encarando de cima, vi o sujeito estremecer de dor. Que fracote.

– Por.. porque?!

– Vocês são idiotas ou apenas burros mesmo?

Torci a perna e o monstro gritou mais alto. Ninguém ousou me interromper.

– Não fizemos nada!

Soltei uma risadinha encarando atravessado o outro youkai com as asas. Ele estava pendurado na parede pela espada que atirei. O punho era a coisa que aparecia saindo da sua barriga que sangrava mais e mais.

– Sabem que Mukuro é rigorosa e mesmo assim iam esconder.

Larguei o tornozelo e fui rápido até o outro na parede. Agarrei o punho da espada e arranquei. O youkai cuspiu sangue, arregalando os olhos em dor e caiu de joelhos. Balancei a arma tirando o sangue.

– Tem um dia pra contarem. Senão _eu mesmo_ conto.

O sujeito me olhou em pânico e saí do bar normalmente. Deixando todos confusos e curiosos. Enquanto entrava no corredor principal pensei nesse problema. Não me importava quem eram os estúpidos que trouxeram a fêmea. Mukuro ia mata-los de qualquer jeito. O que me fez bater naqueles fracos foi a suspeita deles. Uma Koorime? Isso me revoltava. Elas são frágeis. Presas fáceis e dóceis que não oferecem resistência alguma. Apesar do poder que tem, minha irmã era machucada o tempo inteiro, de todos tipos por aquele porco humano e nojento. A criatura não teve chance alguma. Imagino o que fizeram com o corpo quando acabaram. Deve ter ficado irreconhecível.

HIEI POF

 _Ningenkai_

BOTAN POV

– Esse Yusuke... ele me paga.

Suspirei olhando Keiko. Ela estava tão bonita nesse vestido rosado e rodado. Estávamos no cômodo amplo sentadas em almofadas no chão, esperando os meninos. Kurama me mandou o recado que o Torneio havia acabado e que Yomi era o novo rei de Makai. Encarei a revista que fingia ler preocupada e pensativa. O senhor Koenma já deve ter informado ao senhor Enma daioh. Isso deixaria o mundo espiritual tenso. Dos três demônios poderosos em Makai, Yomi era o único que trazia preocupações. Ele queria se não me engano transformar o mundo dos demônios numa ditadura. A única coisa que o impedia era Raizen, mas ele morreu e Yusuke teve a grande idéia do Torneio. Não sabemos se ele ainda tinha essa idéia de poder. Kurama não é mais seu segundo no comando.

Puxa... não saber das coisas é difícil. Agora entendendo a raiva da Keiko.

– Botan!

Dei um pulo na almofada.

– Ai! O que? O que foi?

A garota estava inclinada para mim, sua expressão preocupada. Minha pressão caiu um pouco, por favor de novo não.

– O que você tem? Ta tão calada...

– Ah! É que só tou pensando nos meninos. Eles estão demorando muito não acha?

Suspirando ela se endireitou cruzando os braços. Relaxei de alivio.

– Humpf! Eu sei que Yusuke tinha que ir até esse Torneio... mas caramba, já faz quase duas semanas Botan! Ele me prometeu que não ia demorar.

Ri sem graça levantando as mãos.

– Calma. Deve ter um bom motivo. Olha a Yukina. O Kuwabara foi só assistir mas ela também ta preocupada. Afinal é o marido dela.

Os olhos castanhos inflamaram em mim. Ai, caramba!

– O que está querendo dizer? Que Yusuke não vai casar comigo?

Me espantei.

– Não é nada disso!

– Sei.

Suspirei cansada. Poxa, ela é minha melhor amiga, a considero uma irmã. Mas de umas semanas pra cá Keiko tem me tratado tão estranho. Acho que foi porque pedi emprego no restaurante dos seus pais. Eu já queria me estabelecer no mundo humano. Gosto tanto daqui. Mas o senhor Koenma disse que teria que viver como tal por causa do equilíbrio, afinal não tenho registro nem nada. E depois _daquilo_ eu realmente preciso me sustentar.

– Escuta Botan. Você gosta de alguém?

– O que?!

Que pergunta é essa? A porta de correr se abriu dando passagem à Yukina. Ela vestia roupas humanas como nós. Uma saia longa e uma blusa de mangas comprida. Keiko nem desviou o olhar, meu rosto rendia de tão quente suando e envergonhada.

– Do que estão falando?

A voz doce me aliviou um pouco, mas Keiko nem me deixou responder.

– Sobre a Botan gostar de uma pessoa. Você gosta não é?

– E...eu..eu

– Acho que ela não quer falar Keiko.

Deus abençoe Yukina. A garota ainda continuava esperando e baixei olhar brincando com meus dedos. Mexia só os indicadores empurrando num no outro enquanto pensava nessa vergonha. Eu não tinha exatamente um amor platônico. Uma vez havia me encantado com Kurama, mas ele sempre foi gentil com todo mundo principalmente com as garotas, então não contava. Yusuke já foi diferente. Eu me preocupo com ele, é verdade, mas ele ama a Keiko. Fui testemunha do amor deles e levei um tempo em notar que eu queria um amor assim pra mim. Eles combinam tanto. São teimosos, valentes, não fogem de um desafio e se conhecem desde sempre.

Não penso em mais ninguém. Minha vergonha deixava minhas bochechas tão vermelhas e quentes porque me sentia uma boba. Sou tão inexperiente nessas coisas que nem perceberia quando realmente estivesse apaixonada.

– Ah, já sei.

– O que Keiko?

Levantei o rosto. A garota me olhava maliciosa e cúmplice. Me confundi totalmente como Yukina. Apontando um dedo para mim ela piscou risonha.

– Você é afim do Hiei, não é?

Arregalei os olhos empalidecendo e antes que dissesse qualquer coisa o sino da varanda tocou. Yukina se levantou de uma vez da almofada, correndo para porta.

– Kazuma!

Os passos aumentaram no outro cômodo e Keiko se levantou também, imitando a koorime gritando _"Yusuke!"._ Em poucos segundos fiquei sozinha aqui. Meu coração estava batendo louco e fechei os olhos, respirando rarefeito e procurando me acalmar. Quando senti o sangue circular normalmente me levantei e fui até a sala. Todos devem estar cansados. Preparamos um lanche e jantar bem especial. No corredor de madeira e paredes de papel-arroz tentei por um sorriso feliz. Bem convincente. Keiko com certeza deve ter achado minha reação bem interessante mas não tem nada a haver com sua pergunta. Fiquei pálida por causa do nome. Hiei.

Eu fiquei chamando e chamando por ele até desmaiar. Eu só sabia gritar e depois balbuciar o nome dele. Por isso aqueles youkais foram cruéis comigo. Eles o odiavam. De qualquer modo, não importa. Eu tenho que seguir em frente e... esquecer isso. É o melhor que posso fazer.

– Cadê a Botan? Ela não estava com vocês?

– Ela deve tá se arrumando.

Parei no beiral, estranhando o tom risonho da Keiko. Parecia uma indireta. Suspirando fundo botei um sorriso no rosto e entrei na sala.

– Oi rapazes. Como foi o Torneio?

Observei em volta sorrindo para todos. Yusuke estava segurando Keiko pela cintura. Tinha umas ataduras no braço e no pescoço. Kurama caminhava até mim simpático e Kuwabara estava com as mãos nos bolsos, pálido e sorrindo tremulo. O que? Que comportamento estranho.

– Foi tranqüilo apesar dos contratempos. Koenma estava lá.

– É mesmo?

– Ele gosta mesmo é de se arriscar. Ir sozinho para o mundo dos demônios, humpf!

Prendi o fôlego e virei na direção da voz cínica. Um rapaz de cabelos espetados e negros estava encostado no batente. Os olhos fechados e a expressão tediosa enquanto cruzava os braços. Estremeci sem querer. Mesmo usando aquela capa preta inconfundível me espantei sentindo o estomago cair. Uma mão segurou meu cotovelo e acordei do transe olhando para a pessoa. Kurama me fitava surpreso. A expressão confusa e preocupada. Antes que disse algo ele de repente olhou sobre o ombro sorrindo.

– Pessoal, porque não se acomodam? Vou conversar um pouco com a Botan e já voltamos.

Me virou para o portal, já caminhando e me levando.

– Ei Kurama! Que papo é esse? A gente não é nenhum estranho não.

Yusuke parecia confuso. Com certeza o resto dos meus amigos estavam.

– É algo do Koenma.

– Ah! Então gente? Que tal um rodada de vídeo game?

– Nem pensar, Yusuke!

– Eu tou dentro.

– Mas Kazuma...

Não ouvi mais nada direito. Kurama caminhava rápido praticamente me arrastando então de repente parou, puxando uma porta e me vi uma saleta privada. Ele me sentou numa cadeira e fechou a porta. Ouvi vagamente um rangido no soalho e então um suspiro.

– Botan... que reação foi essa?

Levantei o olhar e Kurama estava sentado em outra cadeira diante de mim. Seus olhos me analisavam procurando um motivo e claramente não entendia. Sentia minhas pernas moles. Pesadas e lentas. Meu rosto parecia vazio e um zumbido enchia meus ouvidos.

– Botan? Botan! Olhe para mim, você está entrando em choque.

As mãos dele seguraram meu rosto e o calor me acordou aos poucos. Vendo a cor voltar nas minha faces ele suspirou e retirou as mãos.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa em Makai quando avisou Hiei?

Mordi o lábio e não consegui falar. A mesma pergunta. Ele tem me perguntado a mesma coisa e sempre menti, mas agora não conseguia. Encarei a parede azulada e Kurama soltou o ar.

– Então vou mudar a pergunta: O que Hiei fez com você quando foi ao Makai?

Meus olhos arderam enquanto um bolo subia na minha garganta. Meu peito se apertava tão forte por dentro.

– Nada.

– Botan...

Engoli em seco e baixei o rosto. Queria esconder meus olhos úmidos com a franja, mas ele saberia que estava prestes a chorar.

– Ele não fez nada.

As lágrimas caíram uma a uma, não enxergava mais minha calça e no silencio, ele me deixou chorar. De todas as respostas que já disse ao Kurama, ele percebeu que agora estava dizendo a verdade.

BOTAN POF


	3. Tênue Atração

_Tênue Atração_

 _Ningenkai, Templo da mestra Genkai_

BOTAN POV

Kurama voltou para a sala depois de um tempo. Afinal ele não podia demorar. Quanto à mim, continuei chorando em silencio até limpar o rosto e sair da saleta. Precisava de ar, então segui direto até o deque mal prestando atenção no corredor ao meu redor. A turma ia estranhar, mas tinha que ficar um tempo sozinha. Quando puxei a ultima porta, o vento noturno me atingiu quase soltando meus cabelos. Minha blusa farfalhava e consegui respirar melhor. Ao entrar no deque deixei a porta aberta e me sentei, enfiando as pernas entre as grades da mureta de madeira, segurando-as e apoiei minha testa nelas.

O silencio é tão bom. Acalma a gente. O vento soprava para os lados fazendo cócegas na minha pele e aos poucos fui esquecendo. A lembrança da sensação quente e pegajosa do meu sangue, as garras me rasgando, o centro do meu ser violado com brutalidade. Tudo isso foi sumindo pouco a pouco. O som do vento balançando os galhos era relaxante e fechei os olhos para escutar melhor. Queria poder sempre sentir isso. Essa paz.

– Você está estranha, mulher.

Prendi o fôlego abrindo os olhos. Sem me mexer ouvi nitidamente a grama sendo esmagada. Os passos dele eram calmos e vinham na minha direção. Meus pensamentos ficaram frenéticos, junto ao meu coração. Uma desculpa. Eu tenho que dar uma desculpa, mas... Hiei não é fácil de enganar e além disso, o que está fazendo aqui?!

– Kurama disse que você parecia cansada, mas pelo visto foi só uma mentira como o recado de Koenma.

Mordi o lábio. Os passos pararam e a balaustrada se mexeu, rangendo leve. Tremendo observei a grama e pela luz pálida da lua duas sombras se formavam. Uma era minha, disforme e estranha por causa dessa mureta de madeira, a outra era de Hiei. Em pé ao meu lado encostado na balaustrada. Analisei sua sombra intrigada e curiosa. (mesmo que estive tremendo de medo). A forma de seus braços esculpidos era clara e também a bainha de sua espada despontada para o outro lado. Ele tinha se livrado da capa? Além disso, parecia um pouco mais alto que antes. Isso me surpreendeu. Sempre o vi como um garoto malvado e problemático.

Keiko diria que ele era a figura perfeita de bandido e verdade seja, ele era mesmo. Assassino em Makai pelo o que soube.

– Você calada assim não é normal.

– E você falando comigo também não.

Sussurrei olhando meus pés balançarem a poucos centímetros do chão. Ficamos em silencio e meus tremores pararam. Não tinha motivos para ter medo dele, certo, eu tinha _muitos motivos_ , mas apesar da sua indiferença até que ele ajudou bastante a turma no passado. Três anos é muito tempo, puxa vida... Já faz tudo isso. Depois do primeiro torneio, escutei do senhor Koenma no gabinete em Reikai a verdade para a turma ter "acabado" de um jeito tão bruto na época.

Depois de umas semanas, acho que mal fez um mês ou dois Enma daioh recebeu um pedido dos três demônios mais poderosos de Makai para que Kurama, Yusuke e Hiei fossem para o mundo dos demônios, ficando presos lá e assim evitasse danos ao mundo dos homens. Suspirei cansada. Sempre achei estranho a patrulha de extermínio ter aberto o portal para Makai, enviando os três e no final não deu certo. A gente sempre se reunia, mesmo que cada um tenha seguido sua vida. Prova disso é o youkai ao meu lado. Ele foi o único que se afastou mais e permaneceu em Makai.

– Tenho uma pergunta.

Pisquei espantada com a quebra de silencio. E voltei a encarar a grama

– Fala.

– Porque sua energia espiritual está baixa?

Congelei. O que é que eu digo? Ninguém nunca me perguntou diretamente, nem Kurama ou Yusuke. Yukina jamais me perguntaria e ela vive o tempo todo comigo. No silencio tenso senti minha pele arder e prendi o fôlego. Ele esta me encarando, não tinha coragem de enfrentar então tentei responder.

– Bom, eu.. eu...

– Minta se quiser, mas não vai me enganar. Sua reiki agora é muito diferente de quinze dias atrás. Koenma não te dispensou do cargo de shinigami por opção. Você foi banida.

Chocada levantei o rosto das grades de madeira e olhei para ele. Hiei me encarava com uma frieza que borbulhou algo dentro de mim. Era... era uma sensação de raiva, ofensa, mas acima de tudo traída. Quem era ele pra me julgar? Estremecendo irritada tirei as pernas na mureta e me levantei. Por causa da altura do deque fiquei mais alta que ele que estava no chão, porem ainda me olhava com desprezo. Isso sinceramente me estressou.

– Escuta aqui moleque, minha vida não é da sua conta!

Ele estreitou o olhar e quase riu. Cínico!

– Dessa eu não sabia. – se virou mais para mim, o sarcasmo enchendo seu olhar – sempre fica nervosa quando te dizem a verdade?

Estremeci de raiva. Durante todos esses dias procurei achar um motivo porque ele me abandonou naquela fortaleza, porque não me avisou que sairia sem hora pra voltar. Eu confiei nele e pagarei muito caro. Hiei não tinha direito nenhum de dizer essas coisas. Nem era meu amigo.

– Então mulher idiota, quem foi o sortudo que tirou sua virgindade?

Meu coração parou. Junto ao jorro gelado por dentro de mim quando empalideci outra vez. Os olhos carmesins me fitaram mais debochados, com prazer em ver minha reação. Antes que chorasse ou gritasse alguma coisa meu corpo se moveu. Levantei o braço, balançando a mão aberta para o rosto dele e meu pulso foi agarrado com força. Me segurando. Como me senti impotente. Nem um tapa posso dar nele!

– Me solta!

Puxei o braço e senti os dedos calejados me segurarem mais firme. Hiei me encarava numa raiva contida e aquele medo apareceu. Ele era muito mais forte que eu, mais rápido. Antes que notasse ele sumiu e meu braço doeu um átimo de tempo.

– Me esbofetear... Você tem coragem.

O que?! Virei o rosto para a esquerda e vi a sombra dele diante de mim. Yukina e eu não penduramos as lanternas e estava um breu aqui, mesmo com o luar. Os olhos deles estavam brilhando em vermelho. Isso me assustou mais. Dando um passo ele forçou meu braço para baixo e recuei outro, sibilando de dor. Estava arquejando, estremecendo de medo.

– Para com isso, ta me machucando.

– E você me daria um tapa, estamos quites.

Puxei o braço com mais força e ele girou meu pulso, um dedo apertando entre ossos. Meus olhos lagrimaram com a dor. O vento sobrou nas minhas costas, jogando meu cabelo no rosto e puxei o braço outra vez, conseguindo me soltar perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo sentada no chão. Engolindo o choro, segurei o pulso contra o peito e levantei o olhar. Apesar de tudo, não queria demonstrar mais o quanto era fraca. No entanto, arfei surpresa com que vi.

Estático Hiei me olhava chocado. Sua expressão na luz fraca da porta aberta era incredulidade e... outra coisa. Parecia algo bom. Já tinha visto essa forma de olhar em alguém, mas era estranho Hiei ter um olhar assim, ainda mais pra mim. O youkai do fogo estava paralisado e pude ver o quanto tinha mudado. Não parece mais um garoto, era um rapaz. As mesmas roupas negras e o braço direito enfaixado eram iguais, mas mesmo assim... Porque Hiei não se mexe? Parecia que tinha congelado.

– Botan! Você ta aí?

– Deixa eles Keiko.

– Eu tenho certeza que ouvi a voz dela por aqui.

Foi automático. Piscando confuso ele virou o rosto para a porta aberta e sumiu, me deixando sozinha. Instantes depois, Keiko entrou no deque junto com Yusuke. Ela olhava para os lados e rápido me levantei puxando a manga direita até cobrir o pulso. Sinto que estava vermelho. Olhando para cá ela finalmente me viu e suspirou aliviada. Isso me confundiu.

– Botan, que bom. Achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

Pisquei confusa quando ela me alcançou. Yusuke revirou os olhos vindo atrás.

– Eu disse que ela tava bem. Viu? Sem um arranhão.

– Eu não confio nele Yusuke.

– De quem estão falando?

Essa conversa estava muito estranha pra mim. Sorrindo travesso, Yusuke me olhou divertido e malicioso. Meu rosto queimou de vergonha e surpresa. Hiei!

– Ninguém não Botan. Ninguém. Vem Keiko.

– Mas Yusuke.

Segurando a mão dela, ele a arrastou de volta para dentro do templo e me apoiei na parede, soltando o ar. Devagar espalmei as bochechas, sentindo meu rosto ainda quente e ouvia meu pulso acelerado.

– Mas... o que aconteceu aqui?

BOTAN POF

HIEI POV

Era o que eu quero saber.

Agachado num galho, observava a garota ainda encostada na parede. O coração dela batia rápido, irregular e diferente de antes. Não é a aceleração num reflexo de pânico. Havia diferenças para alguém com audição aguçada como a minha. Youkais não tem um coração. Um núcleo funcionava no lugar e não bombeava nosso sangue irrigando pelo corpo como eles. No entanto, me sentia extremamente quente observando de longe essa mulher. Se afastando da parede ela caminhou direto ao portal aberto e cravei os dedos na madeira, quebrando ao me segurar. Cerrei os dentes, sibilando de raiva.

– Maldita...

Essa fêmea fraca me atordoou com seu cheiro. Eu nunca senti nada igual. Era doce e cremoso. Como aquele creme gelado e fez minha boca salivar. Quase sentia o gosto. Rosnei possesso e fechei o punho com força, me segurando para não socar o tronco. O barulho alertaria todos e não estou a fim de ouvir as piadas de Yusuke e Kurama. Eles foram os únicos que perceberam que me incomodei com o comportamento estranho da onna.

Ela mal me viu e quase desmaiou. Sua pouca energia praticamente apagou. Em outra ocasião teria ignorado, mas aqueles sonhos me perturbaram e quando voltamos para ningenkai finalmente entendi o por que. Há duas semanas, eu havia ido caçar uns desertores de Mukuro. Ela me deu essa ordem quando saí do seu escritório deixando a onna sozinha lá. Estava tão enfurecido pela história de Yukina e Kuwabara que havia me esquecido dela. Cumpri a maldita ordem e corri para esse mundo. Quando voltei para buscá-la ela não estava mais lá, Mukuro não sabia dela e simplesmente deixei como estava. O Torneio começaria a alguns dias então era bom que estivesse longe.

Aos poucos relaxei o punho e continuei arfando até me acalmar. Essa garota estava estranha. Não era mais a boba alegre de antes. Sentando no galho procurei pensar nisso. Ninguém se incomodaria com minha ausência no 'jantar', mesmo não devorando humanos como outros youkais, sua comida era ainda estranha pra mim. Ou talvez seja porque as cozinheiras não sabiam cozinhar. Não importa. Me concentrei nos fatos relacionados a garota.

Ela estava mudada. E ainda perdeu a castidade. Estreitei o olhar com a onda de desprezo. Achei que ela fosse mais inteligente e se reservasse. Em todos os mundos as fêmeas não têm mais respeito pelo próprio corpo. A prova é Mukuro, que agora desfila com roupas marcantes atiçando a luxuria dos seus homens. Nenhum se atreve a nada porque morreria num instante. Só os consortes podem se deitar com ela e pelo o que estou passando, não me admira ter poucos. Ela esgota qualquer um.

Mas a onna... ela não é assim. Nunca a vi se exibindo, cortejando esses humanos ou outros que tenha sabido. Quem será então o homem para quem ela se entregou? E a troco de que? Ela perdeu tudo. Sua posição no Reikai, grande soma de seu poder. Até o canalha a abandonou. Pelo o que sei é costume humano quando se deflora uma virgem assumir compromisso. Kuwabara só esta vivo por causa disso. Yusuke e Kurama afirmaram enquanto me impediam de esquartejar o idiota.

Quem então foi esse sujeito? Queria saber, eu queria muito saber...

Pelo estado dela, ele foi um animal. Eu consigo ver e creio que somente eu entendi isso. Nem Kurama notou. Ela escondia bem seu estado. Essa foi a principal razão porque procurei ela nessa casa. Nunca falamos muito um com outro e eu sinceramente não tenho tato com mulheres. As provas disso são minha irmã e Mukuro. A primeira, que na única conversa que tivemos a mandei se virar com seus problemas invés de contar comigo (claro que não disse que sou seu irmão) e a segunda, que há três anos quando tentei ajuda-la me deu um soco quase me estripando.

Eu não sou delicado com palavras como Kurama e sinceramente, estava irritado com a onna por ter se entregado à um canalha. Ela só perdeu e ainda continua sofrendo. Na raiva pelo quase tapa me esqueci de insistir quem era o sujeito. Pelo ao menos queria o nome e então daria um tratamento especial até ele implorar pra morrer. Mas pelo visto vai demorar, com certeza porque machuquei seu pulso e ela _não confia_ em mim.

Inferno.

HIEI POF


	4. Pequeno Cerco

_Pequeno Cerco_

 _Ningenkai_

BOTAN POV

A sala de estar nunca me pareceu tão barulhenta. Yusuke e Kuwabara brigavam sentados no tatame diante da TV jogando um tipo de jogo. Era de guerra porque barulhos de tiros não pararam desde que começou. Suspirando levantei do chão e fui direto para meu quarto. Eu sei como termina e não quero estar no mesmo cômodo quando os dois amigos começarem _finalmente_ a brigar.

Sobrou para Yukina e Keiko. Elas teriam de cuidar dos machucados e sorri com isso. Apesar das reclamações eram felizes com seus... Seus... Homens. Meu rosto pegou fogo com o significado da palavra.

\- Ei Botan, já vai dormir?

Me virei parando no beiral. Kuwabara tinha parado o jogo e todos olharam para mim, até Kurama que estava encostado na parede suspirou preocupado. Ah, droga.

\- Er... não exatamente. Vou fazer um lanche. Vocês querem?

Yusuke se animou.

\- Opa, eu quero. Traz... Itai!

Keiko deu um soco na cabeça dele.

\- Nem pensar, Yusuke.

\- Mais como é ciumenta, eu só ia pedir um refrigerante!

Os olhos dele lacrimavam de dor enquanto esfregava a cabeça e minhas bochechas esquentaram mais. Keiko apenas bufou virando o rosto ao cruzar os braços. Antes que Kuwabara fizesse uma piada Yukina e Kurama interromperam, puxando outro assunto. Simplesmente escapuli dali. A atmosfera de briga e conversas era tão nostálgico, mas mesmo assim... Pra que o ciúme? E logo de mim?! Pelo visto nunca ia entender o amor, apesar de admirar.

Ao passar pela cozinha, meu estomago roncou e resolvi fazer um lanche. Segui direto para a geladeira. Talvez pudesse fazer um sanduíche. Mal comi no jantar, estava intrigada com o que houve mais cedo. Hiei... porque ele veio conversar comigo? Achei que era insignificante pra ele. Lembro que uma vez, acho que foi no inicio do Torneio dos Monstros ele me disse algo parecido. Me ofereci como a treinadora do Time Urameshi e Hiei mandou que ficasse longe, só iria me machucar e atrapalhar. Mal me olhou na cara esse moleque!

Espera, ele não é mais um moleque. Agora...

\- Ainda não acabamos, onna.

Chiei de susto, quase largando o vidro de maionese. Atrás de mim o youkai estava parado perto da mesa. A lembrança do que aconteceu no deque mais cedo me deixou mais nervosa. Seu olhar sério dizia em continuar a conversa que para mim, se encerrou lá. Suspirando procurei me acalmar e me voltei para a geladeira, pegando o queijo e outros ingredientes.

\- Que susto, Hiei. Os meninos estão lá na sala, se quiser...

\- Não mude de assunto, garota.

A voz soou perto. _Perto demais_. Me virei assustada, largando tudo o que peguei para o sanduíche ao dar de cara com os cabelos negros. Antes que as coisas caíssem no chão, ele as pegou num movimento que nem vi direito. Um simples inclinar do seu corpo para frente e sua mão direita equilibrava tomates, queijo, alface e um saco de rosbife. Engoli em seco. Hiei estava muito perto de mim e seu rosto estava praticamente a altura do meu. Claro, continuava baixo, mas seu físico ainda era esculpido, forte. Apenas seus braços nus deram mostras disso.

Fitando dessa mínima distancia vi que ele era bonito. _Muito_. A pele pálida, os olhos vermelhos e esse jeito serio e maldoso. Mas não ia me enganar. Se ele quisesse poderia muito bem me matar sem esforço algum. Mal conseguia respirar e vendo seu olhar estreitou debochado.

\- Está com medo.

Recuei sem querer quase tropeçando.

\- N-não estou.

Ele quase riu deixando as comidas que segurava no armário ao lado. Não vou mentir, o som cínico de seu meio riso e o modo como me olhava me arrepiava inteira.

\- Que seja. Ainda não me respondeu mais cedo – seu olhar ficou mais penetrante – Quem foi?

\- Quem foi o que?

Pisquei mais confusa e dando um meio sorriso ele se aproximou. Um pavor enrregelou minha espinha e vi que Hiei notou, pois sorriu mais.

\- Agora está mais parecida como antes. Estou falando do sujeito com quem dormiu. Um ningen miserável aposto.

Arregalei os olhos empalidecendo. Antes que fizesse qualquer coisa a energia caiu e tudo ficou escuro.

\- Mais que droga!

\- Yusuke, não me deixa sozinha.

\- Larga do meu braço, Keiko!

\- Yukina cadê você?

\- Aqui Kazuma.

Pelo corredor ouvia distintamente a agitação na sala, tinha deixando a porta de correr aberta, mas... mas não conseguia me mexer. Pregada no chão encarava os olhos vermelho-sangue que me fitavam nessa escuridão, chegando mais e mais perto de mim.

\- Não, não...

Por favor, de novo não. Os passos dele se detiveram enquanto meu coração martelava contra o peito. Esperava a qualquer segundo ele pular em cima de mim, rasgar minhas roupas como _eles_ fizeram e depois...

\- _Baka onna_ , o que acha que farei com você?

A pergunta cínica, feita num tom irritado me pegou desprevenida e de repente, não senti mais minhas pernas. Sem ar, recuei trôpega procurando apoio de alguma parede e revirei os olhos, tombando o corpo para o lado.

\- Não sei.

Antes de cair no chão, senti um braço enrolando rápido na minha cintura me segurando.

BOTAN POF

HIEI POV

Mas o que houve com ela?! Confuso, a puxei para mim e vi que realmente perdeu os sentidos.

\- Tsk.

Essa garota causa mesmo problemas. Me abaixei passando o outro braço atrás dos seus joelhos a erguendo em tempo de Kurama entrar aqui.

\- Hiei?

Uma luz estranha e forte se focava no meu rosto e apertei os olhos incomodado.

\- Abaixe essa coisa.

A luz forte sumiu e entendi que era daquela caixa de voz dele. Estava guardando no bolso da calça olhando confuso para a garota nos meus braços.

\- O que aconteceu com a Botan?

\- Desmaiou. E antes que pergunte não fiz nada à ela.

Ele me encarou serio. Suspirei enfadado.

\- Depois resolvemos isso. – deu um pausa - Você notou?

\- Claro.

Virei o rosto para a porta dos fundos. Estava aberta e os sinos de vento tilintavam com a brisa forte. Sinal de que cairia uma tempestade logo.

\- Ainda está lá fora.

\- Sabe quem é?

Curvei os lábios maldoso.

\- Um idiota morto.

\- Vou chamar Yusuke.

Apenas assenti e Kurama voltou calmamente pelo corredor. A aura do demônio lá fora estava oscilando, agitada de antecipação. Quis rir. Mal Yomi assumiu o titulo e os youkais se debandaram para o mundo dos homens.

\- Hum...

Baixei o rosto para a garota. Pelo seu rosto, ela suava frio e estremecia. Essa palidez repentina e fácil estava mais que me intrigando. Não era uma doença. Ataque de pânico talvez. Bom, de todo modo só me deu mais prazer em caçar o canalha que a abusou.

Passos vindo para cá me tiraram dos pensamentos e me voltei para Yusuke. Como eu seus olhos brilhavam em vermelho-sangue. Somente demônios têm o olhar assim no escuro. Se Kurama assumisse a forma de Youko ele também teria.

\- As meninas já estão dentro do templo com Kurama e Kuwabara. Ei, o que houve com a Botan?

Estreitei o olhar. Ele fez menção de tira-la dos meus braços e a afastei. Isso o surpreendeu.

\- Nada demais. Desmaiou.

\- Ei Hiei, você não fez nada com ela não, ou fez?

Estremeci irritado. Já a segunda vez que me perguntam isso e ainda Yusuke tinha uma expressão maliciosa. Maldito Tantei!

\- Não preciso responder essa pergunta. Vamos logo.

\- Falou baixinho.

Ignorei seu tom risonho. Seguimos direto para o corredor e depois viramos para a direita. Yusuke abriu uma porta de rolar devagar. Estávamos apenas nos três aqui e estranhamente o youkai que sabotou a energia cercava apenas essa parte da casa. Enquanto atravessávamos esse cômodo a aura lá fora de repente desapareceu. Paramos de súbito e a tensão pairou no ar.

\- Fique atento.

\- Digo o mesmo.

Ele se posicionou em forma de ataque e apertei mais a onna contra mim. Atrapalharia um pouco, mas... Um zunido cortou o silencio e me joguei girando no ar, em tempo das paredes laterais quebrarem com a arma cravando no chão.

Apertei os dentes e mais zunidos cortaram. Saltei com Yukuke para a saída caindo na passarela que ligava o templo com a casa. Era enorme e o vento aumentava. Droga, isso encobria os rastros.

\- Parece que estavam mirando em você!

Antes que o xingasse, um machado enorme zuniu mirando meu pescoço. Me joguei inclinando e escorregando os joelhos na madeira, segurando firme a garota desmaiada.

\- Até que enfim apareceu maldito!

O choque dos golpes e a luz azul me deram noção do ataque de Yusuke. Soltei um braço e apoiei a mão no piso, batendo e me jogando para cima em tempo de desviar outro ataque. Outro youkai, parecia um ogro com a pele grossa socou a passarela, no mesmo lugar em que estava. Ainda no ar ele me viu e suas asas abriram. Sondei por uns segundos ao redor e notei que esse cerco era feito apenas por três. Ele, o cretino que ainda não apareceu e o classe B que Yusuke lutava.

Isso era irritante.

\- Hiei, seu traidor. Protegendo uma fêmea?

Ardi de raiva e girei no ar sumindo. Ele voou em direção ao telhado do templo, se chocando com a Kekkai. Pousei quebrando as telhas no canto do prédio, tomando impulso e me atirei agarrando firme a cintura da onna. Sorte que ela estava desmaiada. Quando me viu, o ogro arregalou os olhos chocado. O rosto queimando da energia.

\- Mas.. mas como? Está dentro da barreira!

Estava? Interessante. Atirei a mulher para o alto, tirando sua atenção e saquei a espada. Num balanço cortei sua asa direita e depois como me atirava nele, cravei a lâmina entre suas costelas, enterrando até perfurar o núcleo que era o seu coração. Enquanto caíamos direto para a passarela, plantei os pés no seu peito e o chutei, me empurrando e soltando a espada. Vi um clarão de energia e depois um grito horrendo. Yusuke acabara de atirar o Leigan.

\- Botan!

Tsk. Que desespero. Já estava indo pegá-la. A garota caía direto para o gramado à frente quando outro zunido, diferente dos outros cortava o ar. Um calafrio me varreu a espinha. Mal caí no deque do templo e corri desgovernado, saltando para uma arvore e pousei num galho, pegando impulso ao me jogar na direção dela. No instante que a alcancei, agarrei-a pela cintura e girei para trás cortando a rede de fios de aço com a espada. As farpas caíram cravando na grama num estrondo.

Instantes depois caí também na relva, minhas botas derrapando ao frear enquanto eu encarava adiante. O sujeito, humanóide com vestes de samurai disparou entrando na floresta. Minha vontade era de ir atrás. Contudo...

\- Deixa comigo!

Yusuke correu atrás do youkai. Veloz ao olho nu. Em segundos o pegaria e esperava que fosse inteligente o bastante em não mata-lo. Precisamos saber quem foi o autor disso. Não parecia um cerco aleatório.

\- O..o que aconteceu?

A voz baixa e fraca tirou minha atenção. Baixei a espada enquanto encarava a onna. Ela mal se mexia e tinha a impressão que se a soltasse não se agüentaria em pé.

\- Volte a dormir.

\- O que?

Os olhos róseos viraram para mim, desfocados e trêmulos. Isso me causou uma sensação estranha. A mesma que senti quando me atirei feito louco atrás dela, antes a rede de metal a pegasse.

Preocupação. Isso me espantou.

\- Hiei?

Finalmente ela me reconheceu e senti seu corpo enregelar enrijecendo. Um incomodo ardeu no meu peito e desviei o olhar, sibilando irritado.

\- Sim, agora durma mulher.

Por incrível que pareça, ela me obedeceu desmaiando outra vez.


	5. O rival de Jaganshi

_O rival de Jaganshi_

 _Ningenkai_

HIEI POV

Diante da escadaria de concreto encarei o portal de espíritos e reprimi um esgar. A construção simples de madeira emanava uma energia poderosa. Mal havia dado um passo e sentia minha pele queimar.

Inferno.

Espiei a garota nos meus braços desmaiada e uma onda de raiva me inundou. Eu devia larga-la aqui. Yusuke não voltou até o momento com o cretino que nos atacou e duvido muito que consiga ao menos se controlar quando pega-lo. Não sirvo de guarda à ninguém, muito menos à essa garota que estremece de medo na simples menção do meu nome.

Contrariado levantei o rosto novamente templo diante de mim. Na luta de há pouco eu consegui entrar na barreira, nem a energia espiritual notei antes que aquele youkai mencionasse, então porque agora simplesmente não sou capaz de invadir aqui?! Não posso ficar o tempo todo carregando essa garota, sem falar que havia algo errado no ar. Esses youkais eram muito fracos, sem preparo de lutas e ainda foi muito fácil mata-los. Isso me perturbava. Tenso, observei discretamente a campina atrás de mim e os prédios da casa distantes à direita. A relva úmida junto à temperatura caindo aumentava ainda mais minha desconfiança.

Havia mais alguém aqui. Estava escondido nessas árvores em volta e seu youki imperceptível.

Estreitei o olhar para o vazio. Era forte esse youkai, não sinto sua energia sinistra e ainda havia o problema que não sei de que país pertence. Se for do reino de Yomi era um militar. Kurama poderia cuidar dele, mas estava guardando minha irmã e a fêmea de Yusuke em algum lugar do templo (não conto com Kuwabara para nada). Era o único motivo para não ter aparecido até agora. Mas se for um monstro de outro país... Com que propósito viria até Ningenkai, especialmente esse santuário?

Todos de Makai sabem que aqui era propriedade dos três demônios mais próximos dos antigos Reis. Nos desafiar é o mesmo que pedir para morrer. Quem é esse maldito? Essa espreita ridícula estava me dando nos nervos.

Um trovão estourou nos céus acompanhado de chuva de raios. A iluminação em segundos não fez diferença alguma, mas meu corpo ficou mais tenso. A passarela destruída e os vergões de aço cravados na campina eram indícios do que houve aqui, fora os cadáveres dos idiotas que nos atacaram. Contudo, está silencioso demais. O vento soprava mais forte e logo gotas de chuva caíam. Ótimo, era tudo o que precisava. Me encharcar numa tempestade com uma shinigami desmaiada.

Matte...

Olhei para baixo, para a garota de cabelos azulados de repente entendendo a única coisa certa nesta confusão.

 _"- Parece que estavam mirando em você!"_

Meus olhos arregalaram.

\- Não é possível.

No mesmo instante, outro trovão estourou e um brilho prateado cortou o ar. Mal tive tempo de me esquivar e uma fisgada atravessou meu ombro. Rangi os dentes saltando para trás. A dor aumentava com o peso da onna e ignorei. Já passei por muito pior. Soltei as pernas da garota, agarrando o punho da espada. O vulto correu até mim, aproveitando e girei jogando a perna dando um golpe. Sangue respingou junto à um berro, quase me deixando surdo. Contudo, vi tarde demais sua cauda. Um movimento no meu lado direito e me dobrei recebendo o impacto. Meu braço explodiu de dor e fui jogado no ar. Direto para o portal de barreira quebrando o encanto. Caí arrastando os pés até me chocar com uma coisa. Não sei, talvez uma pilastra. De qualquer modo aquilo quebrou em pedaços e tratei de sumir dali, ficando do próximo de outro alicerce.

Droga. Me apoei num joelho sentido todo meu corpo doer. Meu fôlego estava faltando. Arranquei irritado o cabo da faca no ombro e a mesma se desfez em pó. Com o movimento a onna escorregou quase deitando nas minhas pernas e isso me irritou ainda mais. Essa maldita... Por causa dela não estou conseguindo lutar direito. Quebrei a ancora da barreira e sem surpresa, passos entraram calmamente no hall do templo. De onde estava puder ver o cretino. As roupas de monge, a cauda chicoteando de um lado para outro. Eu havia cortado bem sua cara, já que pingos de sangue saltavam do seu queixo. De repente, ele inspirou profundamente e riu debochado.

\- Que cheiro doce. Agora entendo o preço que me pagaram.

Estreitei o olhar. Apertando sem perceber a shinigami contra mim. Ele era um mercenário do país de Gandara.

HIEI POF

BOTAN POV

 _\- Você tem cheiro tão bom menina..._

 _Mãos grossas agarravam meus cabelos, afastando para longe enquanto um bafo quente banhava meu pescoço. Minha perna doía, com certeza tinha um osso quebrado._

 _\- Me solta! Hiei!_

 _Berrei com toda a força dando um choque de energia. Logo os braços que me seguravam por trás me soltavam. Manquei pra longe, chorando desesperada. Está tão escuro, não enxergo nada aqui._

 _\- Sua vagabunda!_

 _Antes que me esquivasse para o lado, garras cravaram no ombro e me puxaram. A dor quase me cegou e caí no chão. O sangue já empapava meu quimono e depois agarraram meus cabelos outra vez, puxando para cima._

 _\- Não! HIEI!_

 _\- Pare de chamar aquele maldito!_

 _Outra voz... Eram dois? Não! Eram três! O que agarrava meus cabelos me jogou para longe. Me choquei numa parede e minha cabeça explodiu de dor. Tonta escorreguei no chão. A pancada forte me atordoou, mas nem por isso desmaiei. Tremula um gosto metálico encheu minha boca e cuspi no chão, tentando me levantar. Ele tinha que está aqui. Hiei não podia ter me deixado sozinha!_

 _Antes que conseguisse ficar de pé, garras ficaram nas costas e rasgaram. Gritei de agonia e eles riram. Estavam rasgando minhas roupas, minha pele e apertando! Eles me viraram segurando meus braços. Acima de mim dois pares de olhos vermelhos se aproximavam. As respirações arfantes e suas risadas chegando mais e mais perto!_

 _Eles iam mesmo..._

 _\- HIEI!_

 _Berrei em desespero me debatendo mais forte. Esquecendo da minha perna quebrada. Um corpo caiu em cima de mim quase me esmagando e ainda estava vestido. O monstro aproximou o rosto do meu pescoço, sorrindo com meus espasmos de pânico._

 _\- Grite o quanto quiser... Ele não vai te ouvir._

\- Shssss.

Arquejei abrindo os olhos. O sibilo e a respiração morna na minha orelha me atordoaram, ainda mais que estava completamente escuro aqui. Levei uns segundos em notar que estava deitada nas pernas de alguém e além disso, essa pessoa me apertava contra si com uma força que seria impossível me soltar. Eu estremecia, tensa e gelada. Ainda por cima ouvia além do fôlego dessa pessoa, o barulho de chuva batendo no telhado. Tão forte que parecia cair uma tempestade.

Segurava a voz, a ponto de gritar

\- Não. Grite.

Prendi o fôlego. Essa... essa voz cínica...

\- Eu sinto o cheiro dela... Entregue a garota Hiei e ninguém vai se machucar.

Arregalei os olhos e o braço que me segurava me apertou mais. Uma porta pesada bateu na parede num estrondo e o choque ecoou me fazendo pular no colo dele. Pela acústica aqui dentro devia ser enorme. Espere. O templo... Claro! Estávamos no hall de entrada. Mas como esse monstro entrou aqui?! A barreira que a mestra Genkai deixou só permitia quatro youkais e um deles permanecia mudo me segurando, tenso para atacar.

O silencio estava me deixando mais em pânico. Foi inevitável. O lugar escuro e a sensação de ser caçada eram as mesmas, idêntico ao pesadelo só que... Agora eu não estava sozinha. Relaxando um pouquinho engoli em seco e tentei ver Hiei. Pela sua respiração calma, _próxima demais_ , seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu. Devagar ele se inclinou para frente e uma perna sua se afastou um pouco de mim.

Foi apenas nesse instante que notei que estávamos molhados. A chuva...

\- E então? Vai me entregar a vagabunda ou vai morrer por ela?

O monstro riu sarcástico e estremeci forte. Não sou idiota. Esse youkai está atacando meus amigos e por minha causa. O que será que aconteceu enquanto desmaiei?! O braço que me segurava me soltou, fazendo com que sentasse no chão e entrei em desespero.

Hiei ia me largar sozi..

\- Kuso. Pare de tremer e fique quieta.

O silvo me espantou. Satisfeito com meu silencio (acho que estava choramingando sei lá), ouvi um grunhido cínico e então passos correram pra cá. Antes que avisasse Hiei que já estava inclinado se jogou de uma vez para frente e ouvi um choque seco, seguido de um gemido de dor. Um estrondo estremeceu o piso e ouvi o riso sarcástico, cortado por outro baque e zunido de aço. Nesse breu não via nada. Só ouvia os golpes, eles se batendo e de repente um chicoteio cortou o ar. Raios riscaram lá fora junto com o trovão estourando e vi por uns momentos a luta. O youkai esguio estava inclinado para trás dando um chute parado pelo braço de Hiei, bloqueando. Ele jogou a perna do monstro para o lado pegando apoio e jogou os pés no tronco desse. O demonio sufocou e tentou revidar. Sem sucesso. Puxando o punho livre ao girar o corpo Hiei o explodiu em chamas. Negras e veios esverdeados. Um choque reverberou no ar estremecendo as paredes quando ficou tudo escuro outra vez.

Um berro soou e vi um vulto queimando ao ser jogado para a porta. As chamas infernais. Magia de fogo. Eu sei que devia ficar quieta, mas não me segurei. Levantei do chão atrapalhada e corri para a entrada. Lá fora, também estava escuro e chovia sem piedade. O vento soprava nessa direção e senti cheiro forte de sangue e carne queimada. Meu estomago se embrulhou. A poucos metros da escadaria do templo um corpo se debatia queimando enquanto outro estava com um pé em cima dele. Pelas chamas vi Hiei curvado pisando no pescoço do monstro. Parecia conversar e vi que seu cabelo havia abaixado pela chuva. Foi estranho. Sempre achei que ficava espetado o tempo todo.

De todo modo continuou arrepiado, só que menos rebelde e abaixado.

\- Botan.

Chiei de susto e virei para pessoa. Kurama assistia a cena intrigado e serio. Atrás deles vinham as meninas com o Kuwabara, mas ninguém dizia nada. Exceto, o próprio Kuwabara que ficou ao lado dele. Como eu, estranhando ao ver a mesma cena que nós.

\- O que Hiei ta fazendo com aquele monstro? Batendo um papo?

\- Ele...

Procurei achar um argumento para defender. Afinal. Ele me salvou. Mas antes que falasse o corpo do monstro convulsionou e vi algo rolando na grama. Arquejei de susto e tremendo.

\- A..a cabe..

Ele cortou a cabeça do youkai fora!

Ao meu lado, Kurama suspirou cansado.

\- Hiei não tem paciência nenhuma.

Dito isso saiu no deque e desceu os degraus junto com Kuwabara, que gritava o chamando de maluco e entre outras coisas. Yusuke apareceu correndo até eles e logo começaram a discutir. Simplesmente engoli em seco me agarrando no beiral.

\- Ei Botan.

\- Hã?

Olhei a pessoa e Keiko me observava calma e preocupada. Queria ter minha coragem de volta também. Mas não tinha mais. Ela esfregou a mão no meu braço curvando os lábios gentil.

\- Tá tudo bem agora. Ele protegeu você, não é?

Pisquei com seu tom, cauteloso e um pouco com malicia. Isso me deu um espasmo diferente, acelerando meu pulso e ao ver, ela sorriu mais.

\- Depois me conta como foi, ta bom? Agora você precisa de um banho.

Me puxou pela mão até o outro lado do hall com Yukina nos acompanhando.

BOTAN POF

 _Makai_

O demônio tamborilava os dedos na mesa. Ignorando os demais que berravam e bebiam no bar, em comemoração ao dia de folga que Mukuro havia dado. Ela estava mudada, tudo culpa daquele rapaz. Seu punho se fechou de ira, lembrando da cena que viu momentos atrás. O Jaganshi defendendo a garota de Reikai da rede que jogou. Era um teste. Queria ver o quanto ela era importante para ele já que a menina não parou de gritar pelo mesmo naquele dia.

Suspirou de raiva e luxuria ao lembrar. Foi bom não ter dito seu nome ao mercenário. O filho de Raizen não o havia alcançado na floresta e duvidava muito que o demônio sairia vivo. De qualquer modo, ele teria a shinigami outra vez, só que a aproveitaria sozinho. Tomar uma coisa de seu rival satisfazia seu ódio, já que Hiei havia lhe tirado tudo há três anos.


	6. Marca do Pecado

_Marca do Pecado_

Depois da discussão acalorada e infrutífera, os quatro companheiros de batalha foram para a casa anexa ao templo. O imóvel não estava todo destruído e aproveitaram para arrumar um pouco, já que Hiei decapitou a única pista desse ataque estavam no escuro sobre isso. Yusuke e Kuwabara tentavam arrancar nem que fosse uma palavra do demônio do fogo enquanto tiravam a mobília quebrada dos cômodos, trazendo para a área gramada entre os prédios.

Parado no portal dessa sala – as portas haviam sido arrebentadas na perseguição – Hiei contemplava a chuva num ar distante, afastado dos outros como sempre se mantinha. Para Yusuke e Kuwabara era uma atitude típica dele, mas para Kurama, que analisava um pedaço de roupa do atacante decapitado, o amigo parecia tenso demais. Estreitou o olhar, vendo a linha corporal carregada do outro. Talvez fosse apenas impressão, talvez seja por sua preocupação constante com o estado depressivo de Botan e suas desconfianças sobre a visita que fez à Hiei duas semanas atrás. Contudo, seus instintos diziam que o amigo escondia algo do grupo. De uma natureza tão séria e grave que pretendia guardar somente para si.

HIEI POV

\- Pronto. Com essa é a ultima.

Passando ao meu lado, Yusuke atravessou a varanda, logo atirando uns pedaços de madeira na pilha dos destroços. Algum móvel despedaçado pela arma do demônio no ataque. Limpando as mãos da sujeira poeirenta, ele voltou para dentro não sem antes me direcionar um olhar cauteloso. Fingi que não vi. Era melhor do que me importunar com perguntas como o tolo.

Recostado no batente das portas quebradas, sentia minhas roupas quase secas e as feridas no ombro e nas costas latejarem. Pequenos incômodos por causa da luta. Como os ignorava notei pelo barulho e as vozes sérias eles discutindo sobre a origem do monge mercenário. Algo que não me espantou.

\- Mas tem certeza disso Kurama?

\- Vi as roupas dele. Era um demônio de Gandara.

Relanciei os olhos para os três. Yusuke e Kuwabara encaravam temerosos e tensos Kurama. O primeiro tenso na menção do território do atual Rei de Makai. O segundo, pela gravidade disso. Não tiro suas razões. Eu mesmo reagi um pouco deste modo ao saber.

\- Mas o que um youkai desses veio realmente fazer aqui?

\- Esse tal de Yomi nunca teve interesse em algo assim, certo? Alias, de que valia o trabalho?

Todos se calaram, bem encarando o idiota. Claramente sua sugestão era uma prova rara do quão seu cérebro pode ser inteligente. No entanto, não dei muita importância à conversa, não quando ainda me lembrava das palavras _dele_. O mercenário foi capaz de me perturbar.

 _Flashback on_

 _\- Pensa que é o único que sabe sobre a shinigami? Nunca vi um demônio proteger uma fêmea de reikai sem interesse._

 _Estreitei o olhar do sorriso descarado. A cara dele tostada e borbulhante de sangue enquanto o maldito estremecia de choque pelas chamas. Mesmo com a chuva desabando o fogo não abrandava e ainda que queimasse vivo esse louco me vem com sarcasmo. Pisei com mais força sobre seu pescoço, ouvindo os ossos trincando enquanto o observava sufocar._

 _\- Não acha que está numa posição inferior pra vomitar tolices? – aumentei mais a pressão no seu pescoço, vendo-o se agitar desesperado – Quem te mandou aqui?_

 _Grunhindo de dor, tanto pelo fogo como de asfixia o demônio agarrou meu tornozelo tentando aliviar a pressão sem sucesso. Arfando, os olhos negros me encararam num brilho presunçoso... Superior._

 ** _\- "Seu cheiro é doce... A alma frágil... E o corpo delicioso"_**

 _Senti meus olhos aumentarem ligeiramente, o choque crescer no meu rosto enquanto o sangue atordoava pulsando de assombro. Ele sorriu da minha expressão aturdida, gostando de ver tal reação._

 _\- Você conhece essa citação, não é? É disso que eu vim atr..._

 _Minha mão se moveu, o zunido da lâmina cortando a carne e ossos deixando o sangue jorrar. O rosto debochado congelou enquanto a cabeça dele já rolava pela grama molhada e na lama. Mas não olhava para isso. Encarava o nada, arfando ao estremecer. Mal me dei conta de que me encharcava ainda mais nessa chuva. Minha mente zunia por dentro._

 _Não. É... Impossível! Se fosse o caso, demônio algum..._

 _\- Seu louco! Por que arrancou a cabeça do monstro?!_

 _Num segundo sufoquei essa confusão mantendo uma expressão fria e encarei de soslaio a pessoa. Kuwabara. O idiota quase bufava de raiva em cima de mim quando me alcançou._

 _\- Só um tolo deixa vivo um inimigo, não que você entenda._

 _\- O que quer dizer com isso?_

 _Quase ri embainhando a espada._

 _\- Continua ingênuo o idiota._

 _Como esperado ele se entalou de raiva. Os punhos estremecendo ao cerrarem. Apenas o encarei sério._

 _\- Cretino... Engula isso agora._

 _Antes que tentasse me agredir (sem sucesso), Yusuke se intrometeu entre nós, o empurrando no peito._

 _-Opa! Calminha aí os dois! Estamos com um problema sério aqui. Então vamos nos acalmar. Certo?_

 _\- Diga isso pra ele Urameshi. Graças à esse doido agora não vamos saber quem atacou a gente!_

 _\- Esse ataque não foi algo aleatório. – olhando para o corpo queimando, a raposa estreitou o olhar – Ainda mais com um caçador de recompensas entre eles._

 _Kuwabara quase saltou os olhos de espanto._

 _\- Como é? Tem certeza disso Kurama?_

 _O silencio do kitsune foi suficiente. Estreitando o olhar Yusuke olhou confuso o corpo queimado._

 _\- Genkai nunca me disse que tinham coisas de valor no santuário. Nem no testamento._

 _Observei o Tantei. Ele também estava surpreso. Eu sei que os adornos budistas do hall e as armas possuíam quase ou nenhum valor. Tanto no mundo dos humanos como em Makai._

 _\- Posso verificar mais tarde, assim teremos uma pista._

 _Kurama se prontificou, ainda olhando para o cadáver queimando. Os outros dois concordaram, no entanto, eu não disse nada. Teria sido comum já que geralmente não opino nas idéias de Yusuke e de Kuwabara. A maioria não tinha fundamento algum, mesmo que Yusuke conseguisse seu objetivo por pura sorte. Mas a sensação de que algo estava errado me sufocava. O que ouvi desse maldito estava me perturbando._

 _O mercenário não veio atrás de algo e sim de_ ** _alguém_** _. Olhei de relance para a entrada do templo, em tempo de ver cabelos azuis sumindo para dentro e novamente a perturbação no meu peito aumentou, a ponto de me irritar._

 _Flashback off_

Suspirei cruzando os braços. Não fazia sentido. Era um absurdo que me recuso a acreditar. Em quase um século de vida nunca soube de prova alguma e se realmente tivesse existido em Makai, se fosse possível algo assim acontecer... A onna jamais teria conseguido voltar pra cá. Fechei os olhos, mais centrado nisso. Se fosse o caso apenas poderia ter acontecido numa oportunidade. Involuntariamente meu corpo enrijeceu mais, recusando. Fatos e palavras aleatórios girando em minha mente e rápido rejeitei todos.

Abrindo os olhos encarei adiante o templo. A chuva mais torrencial enquanto os trovões estouravam.

 _Não._

Isso _não_ aconteceu.

Apesar do meu instinto gritar em protesto, como uma verdade escondida bem diante dos meus olhos, porem facilmente revelada, algo me fazia ter essa convicção. A shinigami veio até a Makai há duas semanas em sua forma verdadeira. É impossível tocar, ainda por cima macular um espírito. Ele é intangível.

HIEI POF

BOTAN POV

\- Botan, tem certeza que está tudo bem?

\- Podemos ficar aqui com você se quiser. Kazuma não se importa.

Sorri olhando tanto para Keiko e Yukina. Elas tentavam me ajudar, seus olhos preocupados diziam isso.

\- Não precisa. Estou bem. É sério.

Keiko franziu o rosto mais desconfiada e segurei o impulso de engolir em seco. Depois que saímos do hall do templo, elas me levaram para uma parte anexa que ficava na área leste. Uma pequena sala de purificação. Ao lado dela, uma sala de banhos. Estava inutilizado e portanto ideal para um banho relaxante depois do estresse dessa noite. Contudo, quando fui me livrar da calça lembrei de algo. As meninas já estavam nuas tomando banho enquanto que eu continuei vestida.

Nem consegui inventar uma desculpa decente. Saí do banheiro mal escondendo o pânico, quase correndo para a casa. Mas o medo me parou. O hall escuro, o uivo do vento e da chuva. Num estouro de trovão me encolhi contra parede e tentei ao máximo não chorar. Não ter uma crise de pânico ainda maior.

Elas me acharam e me levaram para cá. Cismando que eu precisava de ajuda, o que era verdade mesmo.

\- Se você diz tudo bem. Não precisa trabalhar amanhã. Descanse e depois venha no meio da semana.

Keiko já caminhava para a porta. Isso me deixou confusa por uns segundos até entender. Sorri alegre e ela devolveu de um modo terno. Quase que a abracei, mas a dor na minha perna...

\- Puxa Keiko, você é um anjo. Obrigada, obrigada mesmo.

Ela deu os ombros e pela visão periférica vi Yukina feliz por isso.

\- Não precisa agradecer Botan. Se aquele irritante do seu chefe não te assegurou aqui no nosso mundo, seus amigos fazem isso.

Meus olhos arderam enquanto minha garganta se apertava de leve. Curvando os lábios ela piscou e saiu do quarto. Atrás dela Yukina quase fez isso, mas impedi.

\- Espera Yukina. Eu... preciso falar uma coisa à você.

Os olhos carmesins piscaram confusos e ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

\- Claro. Sobre o que é Botan-chan?

Torci as mãos em nervosismo e esperei um momentinho para encontrar um pouco de coragem.

\- Bom, como ficou certo meu emprego lembra o que te falei um mês atrás?

A encarei em expectativa e a koorime pestanejou. Seus olhos ficaram um pouco tristes, mas ela sorriu compreensiva.

\- Claro. Você precisa ficar na cidade não é?

\- Sim. Já conversei com minha amiga e ela aceitou.

Segurando minha mão ela apertou levemente, isso me deu um pouco de conforto.

\- Venha sempre que puder. Kazuma e eu ficaremos felizes quando nos visitar.

\- Claro que sim. Não vou abandonar meus amigos.

Soltei um risinho rolando os olhos. Ela encolheu os ombros e puder ver um divertimento suave em seu olhar. Nesses anos ela já se acostumou comigo. Sentirei falta disso quando for embora.

\- Quando vai?

Encarei meu armário pensativa.

\- Amanhã. É dois dias de viagem até Sarayashiki.

Yukina assentiu entendendo. Para disfarçar a tensão comecei a falar sobre a lua de mel verdadeira que teria. Ela ficou me olhando confusa e sufoquei um risinho nervoso. É verdade que Kuwabara e ela já tiveram seu momento de amor e tudo mais. Por isso casaram. Ainda me lembro do pedido de casamento escandaloso dele. Morri de vergonha, todos da sorveteria olhavam pra gente. Em todo caso, eles merecem ser mais felizes, com mais privacidade. E depois de hoje, não posso mais colocar meus amigos em perigo.

No templo Kasane ficarei bem. Hinageshi me disse que reforçou as barreiras nas arvores da escadaria e nos torii do santuário. Segundo ela somente o Reikai Tantei podia adentrar. Então... Estarei bem.

A viagem para a cidade foi um pouco cansativa. O ônibus sacolejava por causa da estrada, além de que a despedida não foi nada fácil. Kuwabara quis saber mais motivos por que eu não queria ficar mais com eles. Eu falei o mais fácil. Era longe do meu emprego. Ele quase me disse que podia ir de remo, mas vi que se segurou. Rindo sem graça e fazendo piadas.

Meu coração doeu um pouquinho. Cortar os céus, voando de remo era algo que amava. Nunca mais vou poder sentir o vento no meu rosto, farfalhando as mangas e meu quimono enquanto transportava almas, ou simplesmente viajar sem destino pelos céus. Era muito cruel. Mas teria que me conformar. Foi culpa minha e...e... bem, quero esquecer o assunto o mais rápido possivel.

Hinageshi me recebeu bem e toda feliz. Ela varria a entrada do templo e mesmo longe como eu estava, em pé perto da escadaria, reconheci os cabelos curtos escarlates e vestimenta de miko, (sua entidade aqui em Ningenkai). Nesses dois dias, nada de anormal aconteceu. Exceto a dor fina e constante na minha perna direita e a sensação de ser observada.

Quase não havia sentido nessas ultimas semanas, mas desde o ataque no templo de Genkai minha perna não para de doer. É como se ainda o osso tivesse partido. Me falaram que sempre eu sentiria isso, a lembrança da vergonha que me tornei. E realmente, era uma tarefa impossível há cada onda de dor esquecer o que aqueles monstros me fizeram. Eu quase morri enquanto eles riram e gemiam de prazer. Um deles foi mais violento e o som da voz dele me atormenta toda vez que durmo, o sussurro cruel no meu ouvido debochando dos meus pedidos de socorro.

 _"Grite o quanto quiser... ele não vai te ouvir"_

Arfando abri os olhos e encarei meu quarto. Iluminado na luz quente do por do sol. Ainda estava claro, que bom. Levantei da cama, ainda de quimono e fui até meu armário. Numa gaveta tinha um pote pequeno. Era arnica do demônio. Uma planta balsâmica de Makai. Foi a única coisa que Koenma me deu quando saí do Mundo Espiritual. Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, ele era meu amigo e sinceramente, esse creme era a única coisa que aliviava a dor.

\- Aposto que isso na sua mão não foi Kurama quem lhe deu.

O pote caiu num baque espatifando perto dos meus pés. Prendi o fõlego, meu sangue correndo para longe do rosto e girei para trás, tomando um susto maior ainda. Parado diante da janela um rapaz, não, um _demônio_ de roupas negras me encarava cínico e irritado. A sombra dele caía sobre mim e seu rosto escurecia enquanto inclinava. Seus olhos carmesins queimavam de um jeito que nunca vi. Estremeci sem querer e Hiei avançou um passo. Meu pânico aumentou e recuei, pisando em algo viscoso e escorreguei caindo sentada no chão.

Senti uma ardência na mão e umas fisgadas. Bem os cacos de vidro. Mas não me importei. Tudo o que sentia era um medo entorpecente do youkai parado em minha frente e vi que ele não olhava mais para meu rosto apavorado. Seu olhar tinha descido pelo meu corpo até parar nas minhas pernas nuas. O quimono tinha se aberto na queda e ao contrario do que achei, seu olhar não tinha luxuria. Nem sombra disso. Hiei olhava entre confuso e chocado a cicatriz rosada e enorme na minha perna direita e mesmo com o zumbido nos ouvidos por causa do meu coração disparado ouvi ele sussurrar.

\- Kamaitachi.


	7. Sede de Sangue

_Sede de Sangue_

O silencio dentro daquele pequeno quarto doía ensurdecedor nos ouvidos de Botan. Ela não conseguia se mexer, estava paralisada. Atrás de Hiei a luz do entardecer entrava pelo cômodo iluminando num tom alaranjado, exceto nela onde a única coisa que se estendia era a sombra do demônio parado diante dela. Muitas perguntas passavam freneticamente por sua cabeça. E pra todas não tinha respostas.

O que Hiei fazia ali? Como invadiu o santuário? Porque Hinageshi não aparecia? E pior... Ele faria alguma coisa com ela? Sendo o que é agora, os discípulos das igrejas no Mundo Espiritual foram claros. Vergonhosa e humilhantemente claros. Tanto que nem Koenma como governante convocou seus amigos. Nem ele pôde ajuda-la.

Tremula e pálida ela observou apavorada Hiei lentamente se agachar perto dela, esticando uma mão cautelosa até sua perna direita. A confusão e curiosidade nos olhos dele a deixou sem saber como agir, mas quando sentiu o toque dos dedos dele na sua cicatriz um choque de pânico a acordou. A lembrança daquele outro monstro subindo em cima dela a atordoou.

Esperneou se arrastando ate ficar de pé, se afastando o máximo possível dele que a olhava com ar irritado.

HIEI POV

Encarando-a jogada no chão, praticamente chorando apavorada eu sentia mais daquela dor esquisita no meu peito enquanto olhava para cicatriz de sua perna.

A profundidade da ferida, a linha reta da coxa até a metade da panturrilha... Foi um corte curvo e violento, feito por uma foice de demônio. A curiosidade me fora maior.

Antes que me percebesse havia me abaixado praticamente entre as pernas dela e toquei a marca. Uma energia se chocou de imediato com a ponta dos meus dedos me espantando

 _Youki!_

\- N..não!

A voz aguda quase me desviou a atenção. A garota esperneou por pouco me chutando na cara e se levantou aos tropeços. Isso me irritou ao extremo. A única pessoa que me preocupei até hoje foi minha irmã e quando inacreditavelmente parece ser o caso da onna ela age desse jeito.

Como se eu fosse ataca-la. Ridiculo.

\- Quem fez isso?

Ela deu um pulo de susto. Chegou a ser cômico ouvir seu coração martelando acelerado. Me endireitando caminhei até ela e a garota recuou arquejando. Procurando uma rota de fuga.

\- Responda, mulher. Quem fez isso com você?

\- Fica longe de mim!

Estremeci impaciente e suspirei. Isso vai difícil.

\- Quem feriu você?

Tentei mais pausado e sarcástico enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Se ela me visse apertar os punhos de raiva seria pior. Desde que voltei de Makai depois daquela noite ando vigiando-a nesse santuário. Foi muito fácil invadir aqui, as barreiras não me repeliram. Contudo, não encontrei nada do que procurava como também no território de Mukuro. Teria que me contentar do que sair da boca dessa idiota.

\- , vai embora. Por favor!

Estreitei o olhar. Como se fosse fazer isso. Dei mais um passo em sua direção e seu coração enlouqueceu, os olhos rosados lagrimando.

\- Não chega perto de mim!

Desespero absurdo.

\- _Isso_ na sua perna é o estigma de um demônio. Um Kamaitachi deixou isso em você.

\- O..o que?

Suspirei numa tentativa em me controlar. O medo que desprendia dela estava tão intenso no seu cheiro, sem contar da palidez. Teria que segurar o gênio, droga.

\- Essa cicatriz não é comum. Pelo tom rosado é fácil apostar que quase deceparam sua perna.

Me aproximei mais, enquanto ela recuava até se chocar na porta. As cegas tentou encontrar o puxador. Isso me irritou. No segundo que seus dedos o encaixaram no relevo, cobri a distancia mais rápido e bati a mão na porta perto do seu ombro. Meu braço esticado impedindo a passagem.

A garota quase desmaiou de susto outra vez. Suas pernas quase amoleceram e escorregando na madeira procurando apoio, meu rosto ficou no mesmo nível que o seu. Não sei porque, mas vê-la frágil e medrosa como uma presa me causou um prazer cruel.

\- O..o que você quer?

A encarei malicioso

\- Respostas.

\- O que? Eu não...

\- A _razão_ dessa cicatriz. O _motivo_ do ataque no santuário de onde você fugiu. _Porque_ esse lugar é recoberto de barreiras.

Ela fechou os olhos, cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos

\- Me deixe em paz, por favor.

Ri abafado.

\- Eu posso arrancar a verdade mesmo sem me dizer.

Ela entrou mais pânico.

\- Hin..Hinageshi!

\- A garota balsa não está aqui – sorri de canto, me inclinando sobre ela e divertido do seu choque – Então como vai ser? Garanto que mexer em suas memórias será doloroso e divertido.

\- Por que está fazendo isso?

\- Posso perguntar a mesma coisa. Porque esconde de todos sua condição?

Ela engoliu em seco. Quieta e tremula. Ótimo, assim facilita as coisas. Tirei todo ar malicioso da cara e me aproximei mais passo. Ouvindo seu coração martelar acelerado e até entendo. Centímetros estavam entre nós e minha respiração se chocava com a arfante dela. Realmente o cheiro é mais doce do que pensei, mas só me deixou mais intrigado. De olhos arregalados ela se colou mais na porta como meio de se afastar de mim.

\- O que você está...?

\- Não sei o que fez, nem como conseguiu isso, mas todo vestígio de que um macho tocou em você desapareceu.

Foi como se arrancasse todo ar de seus pulmões. Pálida ela mal sussurrava.

\- Eu.. eu não sei do que...

\- Não se faça de burra, mulher. Você não cheira à homem nenhum. Nem suor, nem odor, muito menos da semente dele que com certeza derramou em você.

Ela perdeu mais o fôlego, sem proferir uma única palavra.

\- Como uma virgem deixa de ser pura sem carregar o cheiro do homem que a usou?

\- Eu.. não sei.

\- Tente de novo.

\- Eu não sei, Hiei! Para, por favor!

Parar...? Eu estava longe de parar. Esse mistério todo estava me deixando louco. Yusuke, Yukina até mesmo a maldita raposa sabe-tudo nem notaram a castidade perdida dessa garota. E eu, que mal troquei palavras com ela durante anos vi num instante a razão do seu comportamento esquisito, seu poder escasso.

Sei que a maior razão disso foi porque vi o que uma vitima de estupro sofre. As lembranças de Mukuro são muito fortes. Mas essa garota?! Eu nem consigo dizer se realmente foi violentada. Não tinha uma marca, nem pânico com machos a rondando o tempo inteiro. Seu cheiro doce permanece imaculado e ainda por cima ela é um ser de Reikai, maldição!

Seu corpo físico é manifestado por vontade própria! O sexo foi com seu consentimento. Mas esse medo... Esse pânico... Só a vi demonstrar pra mim. O que aumentava cada vez mais essa frustração.

HIEI POF

BOTAN POV

Eu não conseguia mais agüentar. Era demais. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? A presença de Hiei era tão forte que nem conseguia respirar. Eu sei que ele não quer me machucar, no fundo eu sei disso. Mas minha perna direita doía tanto. Sentia se partir a cada latejar como a dor quando me atacaram de surpresa. Enquanto eu procurava por ele naquela fortaleza.

Tonta fechei os olhos, tentando ignorar a dor, ele tão perto de mim e suas perguntas. Era um esforço grande e inútil, que se provou mais forte quando senti minhas pernas adormecerem, meus pulmões se comprimindo sem ar. Outra vez e agora estava sozinha. Se... Hinageshi estivesse aqui, ela saberia o que fazer, mas... acho que teria que depender de Hiei.

Tudo ficou turvo e abafado. Antes do que imaginava minha cabeça girou e escorreguei caindo. Um braço enlaçou rápido minha cintura me puxando. O choque com seu corpo me acordou um pouquinho e abri os olhos. Meu rosto estava quase enterrado no pescoço dele se não fosse o cachecol branco.

\- Você...?

Era claro que ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Mal me segurava nele.

\- Me ajuda.

 _Por favor_

Soltando o ar enfadado ele afrouxou o aperto na minha cintura me desesperando mais, até que senti de repente minhas pernas seguradas mais alto, os pés fora do chão enquanto meu corpo estava numa posição diferente. Hiei me carregava nos braços! Como ele fez isso em segundos? Tonta por essa crise senti seus braços me ajeitarem contra seu peito aninhando e então ele deu meia volta. A brisa soprando no meu rosto dizendo que estava indo para a janela.

\- Onde...?

\- Vamos à casa de Kurama. Ele saberá o que fazer.

Meu peito se apertou.

\- Não.

Parando de andar ele me encarou intrigado. Consegui sentir.

\- Quem então?

Sua voz foi tão sem emoção, uma pitada sarcástica. Isso meio que me decepcionou, mas só havia uma pessoa que podia me ajudar agora, afinal ela já fez isso por mim.

\- Shi... Shizuru.

Hiei não disse mais nada. Me apertou forte contra si e se inclinou saltando através da janela. O movimento me deixou mais tonta e enterrei o rosto no seu pescoço. Achei que iria correr, mas mal seu pé tocou o chão e saltou outra vez. O vento forte enchia meus ouvidos jogando meus cabelos pra longe. Do jeito como me segurava o robe se manteve fechado, sem mostrar meu pijama pequeno demais.

Nem arrisquei olhar em volta, ficaria mais tonteada. Sabia que cruzamos as barreiras ao redor do templo, e de repente, o barulho da cidade soava alto. Hiei correu um pouco e saltou para o alto. Senti meu estomago subir com a mudança de gravidade e dei uma olhadinha em volta. Ficando um pouco apavorada. Estávamos em pleno no ar, o céu escuro da noite chegando e então caímos. Fiquei mais sem ar e ouvi um risinho abafado.

Idiota. Isso me assusta!

\- Achava que não teria medo de altura.

Agarrei sem querer seu manto. Ele. ele me...

\- Claro que ouvi. Então cuidado com o que pensa.

Engoli em seco. Tinha me esquecido do Jagan.

Num dado momento enquanto íamos à casa de Shizuru como estava a beira de um desmaio acabei cedendo. Não vi quando chegamos. Nem quanto tempo deve ter passado. Acordei com o barulho de chuva, como um temporal junto aos gritos e risos de uma discussão. Piscando sonolenta sair do torpor vendo um teto branco. Observei em volta encontrando posters de uma banda de rock nas paredes. Um guarda-roupa de madeira, escrivaninha e outros detalhes de um quarto masculino. O antigo canto do Kuwabara. No entanto, fiquei mais curiosa com o que diziam.

Pelas vozes eram os meninos. Tinham que ser. A porta do quarto só estava encostava e estavam perto porque entendia tudo.

\- Ei baixinho, que cara é essa? Você sabe que Kuwabara só estava te zoando.

\- Pare com isso, Yusuke.

Kurama estava sério e um pouco nervoso com os risos deste. Yusuke claro que continuava ignorando

\- Ué? Quando é que Hiei aparece com Botan nos braços ainda por cima com a garota de pijama? Eu pensaria besteira também. Então diz aí Hiei, o que voc... Droga! Ele sumiu. Detesto quando faz isso!

\- É melhor deixarmos assim.

Silencio, então Kuwabara disse uma coisa que me deixou mais confusa.

\- É impressão minha ou o Hiei parecia perturbado?

\- Agora que você disse ele não tava mais pálido não? Parecia branco feito papel.

Kurama não disse nada e me ajeitei no colchão pensativa. Devia ter acontecido alguma coisa séria com ele pra agir assim.

BOTAN POF

Horas depois em Reikai, um ogro carregando uma pilha de papeis no corredor caiu desmaiado no chão. Um borrão negro havia cruzado o vestíbulo em segundos até parar diante de uma porta dupla e dourada. Devagar e silenciosamente ele entrou sabendo que quem procurava não estava lá, mas não fazia mal. Ele ficaria esperando o quanto precisasse, sua mente girava alucinada e meio confusa. Eram tantos sentimentos que o demônio sentia naquele momento, mas a raiva doentia era maior e ele gostava disso.

Fazia um bom tempo que não sentia sede de sangue, de tanta vontade em matar.


	8. Tributo de Sacríficio

_Sacrifique Tribute_

Koenma nunca sentiu tanta falta de umas férias. Não que ele tirava sempre, mas desde que assumiu o reino do Mundo Espiritual, o cargo de supremo governante o estava esgotando. Tarde da noite, desde que o expediente havia acabado nos Salões de Julgamento, o príncipe perambulava pelos corredores num ar consternado.

George, oh ogro imbecil, esqueceu de lhe avisar sobre a reunião com três sacerdotes das igrejas de Reikai. O assunto não podia ser mais esgotante, causando um amargo de desgosto e remorso. Botan... Ela não merecia o que aconteceu. Ele a avisou tanto. Confiar em Hiei foi ingenuidade ao extremo. Certo que no ataque dos extremistas meses atrás ele auxiliou a equipe com Yusuke e outros. Até quando o ex-detetive estava prestes a apertar o botão de destruição em massa Hiei não fugiu de Reikai como os outros.

Mesmo assim... A culpa fora dele. Ele que condenou Botan nesse tormento que ela vive agora, no ser que se transformou. Amargurado apalpou os bolsos da calça, procurando a chave que trazia consigo o tempo inteiro.

Era um trunfo que precisava para amanhã. Os sacerdotes estão mais revoltados e ele já não sabia mais o que fazer. Se estiver certo, talvez o pergaminho que encontrou nas dependências do Arquivo Emma tivesse algo que pudesse não reverter a condição de Botan, mas salvá-la de algum jeito.

\- Tomara que sirva pra alguma coisa.

Sussurrou consigo parando diante das portas douradas de sua sala. Apertando um botão escondido as mesmas se abriram num zumbido anasalado fechando automaticamente assim que entrou. Assim que pisou no escritório, notou algo errado. Estava escuro. Não devia estar escuro. As luzes deveriam se acender reconhecendo alguém no recinto.

Confuso, o príncipe assumir a forma de adolescente. Os olhos se acostumando na escuridão, se sentia intimidado. Deus ou não, se arrepiava mais e mais enquanto caminhava direto ao quadro no fundo do escritório. A pintura grotesca retratava Emma na guerra contra os habitantes de Meikai.

Ao pegar a chave do bolso, enquanto afastava o retrato para longe da parede foi que notou.

Os ladrilhos estavam queimados. Cheios de chamuscados.

\- Nani? Mas quem...?

Um barulho o alertou e girou na direção, tarde demais. Um golpe pesado o acertou no tórax o atirando para longe. Atordoado Koenma deixou cair tanto a chave como a chupeta, segundos antes de se chocar na parede. O estrondo alertaria qualquer um... Se o cômodo não tivesse paredes grossas de concreto.

Caindo sentado arquejou apertando o peito. Mal conseguindo respirar. Tinha quebrado os ossos. Seus pulmões reclamavam disso sem contar da cabeça girando. Sem forças pra levantar ouviu passos se aproximando, calmos e metódicos e levantou o rosto tremendo em agonia. Sangue descia por sua testa caindo nos olhos, mal enxergava o vulto do agressor.

\- Quem é?

Silencio. Isso o arrepiou em ondas fortes de pânico. Travando os dentes, agarrando o Tabard azul no peito, procurou não demonstrar medo. Era covarde, admitia, mas seu agressor não precisava saber disso.

\- Está cometendo um grande erro. – estremeceu de dor, tentando se levantar sem sucesso – Se acha que... Me matar vai mudar alguma coisa... Eu...

\- Me poupe desse discurso hipocrática.

Essa voz! Lentamente uma aura densa e demoníaca foi se manifestando a medida que os passos se aproximaram e Koenma viu um par de luzes vermelhas, paralelas e intensas surgindo na escuridão. O príncipe estremeceu por dentro, sentindo o coração gelar. Uma luz esverdeada explodiu de repente iluminando o rosto do youkai e arquejou sem ar. Confirmando o que já sabia. Tudo ao redor em seu raio de alcance iluminou num pálido verde dos veios nas chamas negras do punho dele, de tão intensas que manifestava. Em todos esses anos nunca viu o demônio do fogo tão perturbado.

Mesmo sem expressar emoções, o rosto vazio causava um pavor acompanhado da aura que emanava intensa e instável.

\- Hiei. O que está fazendo aqui?

Apertando o punho em chamas, o youkai estreitou o olhar e Koenma viu que ele notava seus arquejos, se irritando um pouco.

\- Realmente, não se pode matar um deus.

\- O que você quer?!

Quase rindo ele levantou a outra mão exibindo um rolo de papiro, desgastado e velho. Koenma entrou em desespero.

\- Hiei devolva isso! Eu preciso para...

Se calou arquejando sem fôlego. Notando sua hesitação Hiei estremeceu exibindo uma emoção verdadeira. O rosto retorceu numa carranca e ele sumiu. Piscando confuso, Koenma encarou o escuro e então berrou em pura dor. Jogando a cabeça pra trás agarrou o braço enterrado em sua barriga, sentindo garras da mão dentro dele apertar seus órgãos.

Não soube qual era. Mas a dor era insuportável.

Hiei POV

Agachado diante dele, eu assistia tudo num torpor delirante. Mal ouvia o príncipe de Reikai gritar. Meus ouvidos pareciam abafados com um zumbido. Mas o som que ouvia sob este estava gostando. Nunca torturei alguém, Kurama gostava quando ousavam mexer no que lhe era dele.

Agora entendo.

Ouvir esse príncipe berrar em agonia diminuía o buraco no meu peito. Fazia essa raiva queimar mais ardente. O observando chorar parei o aperto em seu estomago. Mais um pouco e perfuraria com as garras.

\- Diga.

O deus apertou os lábios relutando. Isso aumentou meu ódio. Voltei a brincar com seu estomago estremecendo irado.

\- Diga!

\- Ela não é isso!

Maldito covarde! Arranquei o punho me afastando num segundo enquanto ele se inclinava, vomitando sangue. O tabard azul se transformou num roxo com o vermelho derramado. Tudo o que sentia era nojo. Koenma nem durou minutos. Convulsionando e estremecendo ele levantou o olhar vago enquanto suava de agonia até se focar, ganhando um brilho. Era raiva e revolta. Interessante.

\- Por que... Se importa com isso? Botan virou essa abominação... Por sua causa.

O buraco no meu peito cresceu rasgando, aumentando o zumbido nos meus ouvidos. Quando percebi outro berro ecoava acompanhado de um estrondo abafado. Piscando vi Koenma pendurado pelo pescoço, onde o segurava e minha mão esquerda parecia quente e molhada. Apertei os dedos e o príncipe deu outro berro. Ah! Eu tinha enterrado o punho dentro da sua barriga outra vez.

Jogado na parede rachada ele estremecia agonizando. Me fazendo sorrir.

\- Não negue a palavra. Sua preciosa garota balsa virou A Prostituta dos Demônios.

\- Cal ... o caminho Hiei!

Cravei mais os dedos em seu pescoço, estremecendo nessa sensação doentia.

\- Você não está em posição de me dizer _nada._

Agonizando esse covarde baixou o olhar para mim. Pela primeira vez vi confusão, mas durou apenas segundos. Algo no meu rosto o fez arregalar os olhos de surpresa e outra coisa. Entendi do que era. O mesmo olhar... O mesmo olhar de pena que ganhei da irmã de Kuwabara mais cedo!

\- Você... Não sabia.

Minha mente trincou mais e rangi os dentes o jogando contra parede outra vez. O impacto doeu em meus ouvidos tanto quanto o berro.

\- Pare Hiei!

O encarei entre as mechas que caíam em meus olhos. Um rosnado baixo ecoava sob o barulho da parede ruindo e levei um segundo para notar que era meu. Meu peito oco vibrava nesse som, selvagem e irado. Podia até sentir o Jagan quase abrindo.

\- Me dê um bom motivo.

Agarrando meu punho que o sustentava no pescoço ele tentou falar. Quase engasgando de sangue.

\- Eu-eu posso salvar o

Quase ri sarcástico.

\- Por favor, você _condenou_ a garota no instante que a mandou para o mundo dos homens.

\- Não tive escolha!

Ele acha que sou algum tipo de idiota?! Apertei seus órgãos que agarrava dentro dele. Fazendo-o soltar outro berro.

\- Hiei! Pare com isso!

Alguma parte de mim o escutou, acho que meu lado racional e arranquei o punho de dentro da sua barriga. Koenma arfou aliviado e senti que falta pouco pra desmaiar. Quieto o esperei abrir a boca impaciente até que finalmente tomou fôlego pra falar.

\- Eles... Iam devolvê-la... À Makai. Consegui... Que a mandassem... Para o Mundo dos homens. Era... O único meio.

 _Grande idéia_. Mas no momento não me interessava.

\- Quem a trouxe?

O príncipe emudeceu e estreitei o olhar. Nunca amaldiçoei tanto esse pirralho ser um deus! A clarividência do olho diabólico não funcionava nele. Mas não havia problema. Já desconfiava de alguém.

O largando do pescoço assisti esse covarde cair num baque sentando no chão e girei no lugar encarando o papiro largado. O tinha soltado bem quando ataquei esse fraco. Pisando no pino de metal fiz o troço pular do chão para o alto girando e agarrei com a mão direita. A outra estava ensangüentada e sacudi aquilo desenrolando o papel fino.

Numa olhada e ignorando os desenhos entendi o porquê do desespero dele. Pela primeira vez nessa noite ri achando graça. O som pareceu insano aqui dentro e alertou a criatura atrás de mim.

\- Devolva... isso.

O olhei sobre o ombro vendo-o se arrastar pelo chão na própria poça de sangue. Patético. Atirei aquilo aos seus pés pouco me importando se mancharia ou não.

\- Pode ficar. Não me interessa mesmo.

Dei meia volta indo até a porta dupla. Agora faltava apenas uma coisa. Koenma não podia ter me dito o que eu queria, mas me deu uma informação valiosa naquele pedaço de papel, ainda que seja insano.

\- O que vai fazer?

O ignorei abrindo as portas. Senti seu desespero no ar. Ele adivinhou e sorri de leve. Entrando novamente naquele torpor delirante e irado.

\- Hiei, o que você vai fazer?!

 _O que alguém deveria ter feito._

Apaguei o sorriso desaparecendo das suas vistas ao correr para os portões de Julgamento.

* * *

Podiam existir vários motivos que justificassem minhas ações em relação à essa garota nessa noite. E nenhum seria forte o suficiente para acreditar. Nem eu mesmo me convenço. Correndo nesse temporal, cruzava as ruas e bairros até chegar num subúrbio como os ningens chamam. Minhas roupas estavam encharcadas, meu cabelo saturado e grudado no couro cabeludo desgrenhado. Não que seja assim, mas acho que ninguém chegou a me ver desse jeito.

De todo modo, era insignificante. Eu ainda tentava manter meu lado são no comando, mas pouco a pouco senti-o quebrar com a sensação de como foi um cego idiota.

Há três dias voltei para Makai reassumindo o posto de general do exercito de Mukuro. Já que os patrulhamentos foram cancelados desde a entrega do trono de Enki à Yomi, era meu dever fazer isso. Ainda que fosse minha escolha ficar por lá. A youkai não me cobrou nada quando apareci na fortaleza, nem companhia de leito o que achei bom. Não estava com ânimo para isso, até porque comecei investigando minhas suspeitas seguindo meu instinto. O que deveria ter feito antes.

Yusuke e a raposa não fariam nada mesmo. Até desconfiarem seria tarde demais, então agi por conta própria. O que me intrigou durante os treinos e campanhas de expansão de território que visitei, foi a ausência de quer que fosse um boato. Claro que ninguém me diria nada, por isso escutei nas sombras sem revelar minha presença. Mas não encontrei nada que valesse a pena. Era como se tivessem apagado. Isso apenas me atormentou.

Meu motivo real era dividido em dois. A primeira parte pela sensação de ardência e mal-estar toda a vez que pensava na mulher, o sofrimento de alguém me afetando mais do que eu permitiria e gostaria. Já a segunda, o fragmento de um conto para demônios que o mercenário fez questão de me dizer.

Aquela frase menciona um mito perdido. Kurama conhece, todo youkai sabe disso principalmente os machos. O tributo de sacrifício do nosso inimigo natural. O delírio de qualquer perversão. O que daria mais prazer numa guerra do que fazer um inocente do território inimigo sofrer?

O conto se trata de uma garota. Uma menina balsa entregue pelo rei espiritual carrasco aos demônios de Raizen. Emma Daioh jogou a inocente em território dos canibais sabendo que o Deus da Guerra apreciava carne humana. Real origem das meninas balsas de Reikai. No entanto, o ancestral de Yusuke não praticava mais isso e ele simplesmente jogou a garota aos seus soldados.

Espíritos são intangíveis. Para tornar seu corpo real é preciso vontade própria ou um ferimento especial de atamento. A garota foi atada à sua forma real quando seu sangue derramou, transformando seu corpo em matéria. Física e luxuriosamente deleitável em tocar.

Os soldados com a beleza dela, a tornaram uma escrava.

Não é preciso ser gênio para saber o que aconteceu. Ela morreu em menos de uma semana. Porem, as histórias do cheiro doce que exalava. A perfeição do corpo dela sem contar da fragilidade da menina, atiçava mais e mais a luxuria dos demônios.

Em outras palavras, o Fruto Proibido entregue para nós.

Eu nunca acreditei nisso simplesmente porque é impossível. Koenma é um cretino aproveitador, mas jamais enviaria suas preciosas shinigamis nesse inferno. O pai desse pirralho nunca faria acordos com youkais. Guerra era melhor do que um tratado. A troco do que ele entregaria uma shinigami em sacrifício aos demônios? A barreira dimensional estava feita, batalhas civis por território aconteciam em toda a parte de Makai. Não haveria razão para isso.

Mas então, aquele desgraçado me disse aquilo.

Tinha tanto deboche... E realmente, o cheiro da onna era doce, tanto que me entorpeceu naqueles instantes no deque atrás da casa. Quase cometi uma loucura. Ela nem faz idéia, mas cada coisa me passava pela mente enquanto encarava seus olhos rosados e confusos.

A única coisa que me impediu de agir naqueles instantes e em seguida fugir foi o choque. A raiva que sentia ao pensar com mais clareza causou nojo em mim mesmo. Vontade de matá-la não faltou. Mas tinha o inconveniente de Kurama e Yusuke se intrometerem, além do fato que isso não tinha tanta importância afinal. Eu jamais me acasalaria com ela, não me rebaixaria à esse ponto.

Isso até saber da verdade, que eu ouviria da ultima pessoa que pensaria.

 _No meio do caminho, sentia a onna amolecer em meus braços e lancei-lhe uma olhada desconfiada. Desmaio. Outra vez. A palidez em seu rosto e o suor frio aumentou ainda mais essa desconfiança. Num ultimo salto pousei na sacada de um prédio pequeno. As portas de vidro me deram uma visão ampla da sala iluminada. Olhei o cômodo checando se havia alguém. Pelas energias que sentia reprimi um esgar._

 _Todos estavam aqui. Até o idiota. Antes que abri as portas a pessoa que procurava entrou no cômodo acendendo um cigarro e parou no ato. Se voltando surpresa pra cá. Os olhos dela arregalaram e rápido veio até aqui, abrindo e me deixando entrar._

 _Ela arfava, mordendo o lábio e estreitei o olhar. Que comportamento é esse?_

 _\- Sabe o que ela tem?_

 _A pergunta a arrancou do devaneio, seja lá qual for._

 _\- Por aqui. Vamos logo antes que os rapazes nos vejam._

 _Minha desconfiança apenas aumentou. Porem enquanto a seguia atravessando o cômodo, Kuwabara apareceu rindo de uma piada e se entalou, cuspindo uma bebida. Os olhos dele quase saltaram pra fora._

 _\- Hiei! O que diabos você ta fazendo aqui? E com a Botan de pijama?_

 _Louco escandaloso._

 _\- Como é que é?_

 _Estremeci irritado com a outra voz. Isso não estava acontecendo. Atraído pelos gritos Yusuke e Kurama entraram na sala me flagrando carregando a onna nos braços. A cara de Yusuke foi cômica e debochada._

 _\- Ora, ora... Sequestrou a botanzinha, não foi? Quem diria que..._

 _\- Cale agora essa boca._

 _Entrei no corredor fechando o rosto, estremecendo mais de raiva. Ouvi seus passos me seguindo, mas Kurama os impediu. Ótimo, se disserem mais alguma tolice faria aqueles dois não serem mais capazes de falar. Na porta de um quarto, a irmã de Kuwabara me esperava aflita. Isso foi estranho. Entrei no lugar e procurei ao redor até achar uma cama._

 _Tão logo deitei a onna e a ningen me afastou se sentando e levantando uma aba do robe que a garota vestia. Descobrindo suas pernas fiquei intrigado ao ver aquela cicatriz avermelhar. Pulsando intensa._

 _\- Não chegue perto._

 _Estreitei o olhar pra essa humana, ela tinha coragem em me afrontar._

 _\- Acha que farei alguma coisa?_

 _Ignorando meu sarcasmo ela simplesmente correu até um móvel e abriu uma gaveta, cavulcando até voltar com um pote. O cheiro ao destampar me causou arrepios. Era o mesmo que a onna derrubou quando invadi seu quarto. Arnica de demônio. Assisti essa mulher espalhar um pouco desse balsamo na cicatriz da shinigami e depois cobrir com um pano fino._

 _Mal ela o segurou e vi ondas de energia fluir de suas palmas até a perna da onna. Cada vez isso estava estranho. Quando a garota parou de arquejar, a ningen respirou aliviada relaxando._

 _\- Isso foi ondas de rei._

 _Suspirando ela se levantou da cama e fechou a porta. Me ignorando. Estava começando a irritar._

 _\- Quando ela teve essa crise?_

 _Pergunta esquisita. Me encarando, ela bagunçou os cabelos me lançando um olhar repreensivo. Ridículo._

 _\- Olhe eu sei que ela está em débito com você. Mas não pode ficar muito tempo perto dela. É uma tortura sabia?_

 _Estreitei o olhar considerando seriamente se idiotice era hereditária. Aceitando meu silencio como consentimento, ela fitou a garota na cama observando o quanto acalmava mais a respiração. E realmente, o coração dela voltava a bater normalmente. O silencio se estendeu por um momento até que ela se manifestou._

 _\- Aqueles cretinos._

 _A olhei estranhando e a humana reparou que notei. Suspirando descansou o braço sobre outro onde abraçava sua cintura, piscando serenamente._

 _\- Você é diferente deles, não é amigo dela._

 _Do que está falando?_

 _\- Eu sei que a Botan quer guardar segredo para o bem deles. E eu entendo, afinal todos os três tem muito a perder se fizerem uma loucura. Mas isso me revolta demais. Como mulher eu não aceito._

 _Do que ela está falando?!_

 _\- Ser distante deve ser algo bom. Você consegue fingir que nada aconteceu. Kurama suspeita de algo e os outros dois nem desconfiam. Agradeço muito que conseguiu tirá-la de lá, mesmo que tenha sido tarde demais._

 _Voltando seus olhos para mim eles se estreitaram, reprimindo uma emoção dolorosa._

 _\- Aqueles demônios quase a mataram._

 _Prendi o fôlego. Audível e claro._

 _\- Demônios?_

 _Algo no meu tom a fez arregalar ligeiramente os olhos. Surpresa e incrédula._

 _\- Mas... Não foi você... ?_

 _Não conseguiu terminar. Eu muito mesmo pensar. A pressão no meu peito mudou de jeito estranho. Um arrombo lacerante deixando um vazio. Como se um buraco tivesse se aberto e ficando latejante. Amortecido vi a surpresa dela sumir dando lugar para outra emoção, uma que ninguém me dirigiu até hoje._

 _Pena. Completa e total pena de mim essa humana sentia!_

 _\- Ah. Você não sabia? Aconteceu há pouco mais de uma semana. Quando Botan foi para seu mundo._

 _A ningen desviou o olhar, fixando na chuva que encharcava essa cidade através da janela e aquela sensação errada novamente me perturbou. Soltando uma tragada daquela coisa horrorosa, voltou a me encarar. A expressão de piedade toldava seus olhos. E de repente tudo se encaixou. Algo dentro de mim trincou numa mistura de choque com revolta e mesmo sem alterar minha expressão, a irmã de Kuwabara percebeu que eu havia entendido o que houve com a baka onna._

 _Saí desse quarto sem dizer nada. Nem ela ousou continuar. Parando no corredor encarava o vazio deixando vazar essa sensação estranha. Me sentia um tolo. Cegamente idiota, mesmo assim não queria acreditar. Sem perceber o que fazia afundei a mão no bolso da calça. Lembrando e agarrando o trapo que guardei fazia dias._

 _" **\- Onde você achou?**_

 _ **\- No nível mais baixo da fortaleza. O salão estava cheio deles."**_

 _Tremendo levei o trapo ao rosto e fechei os olhos. Sentindo o cheiro. Tão doce... Igual ao dela. Exatamente como o dela._

 _Apertei trapo abaixando a mão, arfando tonto e encarando o vazio listando mentalmente, sentindo minha razão estilhaçar a cada fato:_

 _Uma fêmea estuprada às escondidas num estádio da fortaleza._

 _A shinigami desaparecida quando voltei daquela ordem._

 _A castidade perdida dela_

 _Seu pavor imenso de mim._

 _Devo estar mesmo cego pra não ter notado os fatos bem na minha cara. A garota virou uma Prostituta dos Demônios... E não estive lá para impedir._

* * *

Saltando para o parapeito de uma janela, agarrei o beiral acima e abri lentamente deixando o vento e a chuva entrar. Logo entrei no quarto deixando a janela aberta. O cômodo estava escuro, a casa silenciosa o que era perfeito para o que eu queria fazer. Caminhando até a cama observei a garota de cabelos azulados dormindo.

Parecia tranqüila, mas eu não raciocinava. Queria tanto matar alguma coisa. Sentia necessidade disso, mas era mais. Eu queria dessa vez sentir e ver a dor enquanto cortava pedaço por pedaço, talvez arrancar a pele. Algo que seja bem lento e doloroso como fiz com o príncipe covarde de Reikai.

Levando a mão livre a nuca, soltei a faixa ao mesmo tempo que me ajoelhava perto da cama. Devagar e silenciosamente. O jagan se abriu brilhando num tom púrpura e pálido. Com a respiração descontrolada estiquei a mão direita pousando os dedos suavemente no rosto dela.

Parecia que estava com receio de que ela se partiria. Isso me fez sorrir sem humor. De fato, o que eu estava prestes a fazer partiria a mente dela por uns instantes, mas não tinha mais ninguém que podia me dar o que eu queria.

Então fechei os olhos, entrando em sua mente, vasculhando em suas memórias até a única obscura e traumática.

Deixaria ela me _mostrar_ quem foram os desgraçados e tão logo os caçaria.


	9. Primeira Retaliação

_Primeira Retaliação_

Dentro de um quarto da residência dos Kuwabaras o silêncio era interrompido por duas respirações. Uma era ressonante, uniforme e quase inaudível sobre o tamborilar da chuva lá fora. Já a outra soava irregular, quase arquejante. A menina ferry continuava dormindo tranqüila sem desconfiar da presença tão perto dela, apoiada num joelho ao chão ao lado de sua cabeceira. O rosto dele estava tão próximo do seu que seus fôlegos se chocavam.

 _\- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia... Ele ficou furioso._

O youkai tremeu as pálpebras levemente com o sussurro, o início da lembrança. Mexer com memórias era uma arte sutil que há pouco tempo ele aprendeu a manipular. Três anos alterando as memórias dos ningens perdidos em Makai e ainda não era bom nisso. Sempre sobrava um mal feito. No entanto, para se amalgamar com a mente de Botan, Hiei teve que aumentar o contato. Puxou levemente rosto dela enquanto tombava o seu para baixo até tocar a testa com a dela. O jagan não pressionava a pele macia, mas a aproximação surtiu efeito. Aos poucos a nevoa que tomava o vazio que havia encontrado se dissipou e os sons ficaram mais claros, as imagens nítidas.

HIEI POV

Mergulhado na lembrança, via através dos olhos dela o longínquo corredor de pedra e mármore negro onde caminhava. O teto alto e côncavo permitia uma acústica alta. Poderia se ouvir de longe se viria alguém no outro extremo. O túnel perto do passadiço de observação. Ficava um nível abaixo do escritório de Mukuro. Os passos dela eram altos, ecoavam no ambiente vazio enquanto andava. Ela murmurava cada coisa sobre mim. Seus pensamentos então...

 _Por um momento achei que ele fosse me matar! Que olhar foi aquele, meu Deus?! Só avisei que Yukina se casou. Certo, ele acha o Kuwabara um idiota, mas eles se amam poxa. Nem me deixou contar da cerimônia. Se bem que... Ainda bem que não. Hiei não gosta dessas coisas, tem nojo. Falando nisso..._

Ela estremeceu suspirando aliviada e então parou olhando ao redor.

 _\- Aonde será que ele foi?_

Por que essa idiota continua parada? Senti uma sensação de confusão vindo dela aumentando quando mordeu o lábio.

 _\- Er... talvez o gabinete da senhora Mukuro fica praquele lado_.

Voltou a andar, observando mais em volta. Atenta demais. Inacreditável. Essa mulher havia se perdido. Ela estava cada vez entrando na ala dos guerreiros de alta patente. Ao passar pela bifurcação dos corredores ouvi um barulho que a onna não escutou. Me concentrei mais e até que entendi. Eram passos, a 10 metros de distancia atrás dela.

O perseguidor estava cauteloso então ele se moveu. O calafrio varreu a espinha dela quando o frio de medo a percorreu e ela se virou, materializando aquele remo.

 _\- O..que?_

Tarde demais.

Um borrão azul cortou a distância em segundos passando por ela e depois arquejei de dor, trancando os dentes. Ela berrou, o corredor entortando ao cair no chão agarrando a perna. O quimono empapava rápido num liquido morno, sem falar da ardência da carne cortada. O osso partido da perna disparava choques de dor por todo o corpo enquanto alguém ria. Levantando o rosto quase não enxerguei o demônio, as lagrimas de agonia embasava a forma em pé ao seu lado.

 _\- Co..como? Quem é você?!_

As lagrimas dela transbordaram e vi. Me afastei da dor que não era minha respirando fundo. O demônio de pele azulada e cabelos negros sorria lambendo o sangue na foice em seu braço. Pelas roupas surradas, a calça bufante e o colete no torso era um soldado raso. Engolindo o sangue ele suspirou gemendo. Disparando o coração dela.

 _\- Deu mesmo certo._

 _\- O.. oque? Fica longe de mim!_

Se arrastando no chão ela conseguiu se levantar e ele caminhou avançando devagar. O sorriso descarado dele aumentou mais essa raiva. Os olhos negros desciam e subiam por ela, me dando nojo e na shinigami pavor.

 _\- Funhas de kamataichis são capazes de cortar qualquer ser sobrenatural. Achei que Kiri estaria me zoando._

Prendi o fôlego junto dela. Eu pela menção do nome e ela de choque. O desgraçado olhou sobre seu ombro, a distraindo e então sumiu outra vez. Aparecendo atrás dela a agarrou, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço. O asco do contato misturado ao pânico dela foi forte demais. Essa mulher fechou os olhos, girando o braço livre pra trás com toda a força.

 _\- HIEI!_

O que?

Abri os olhos encarando o rosto adormecido, rompendo a ligação das imagens. Ela já estava ficando pálida e suada no entanto, ainda fiquei atônito enquanto ouvia ainda a lembrança.

 _\- Sua vagabunda! Vai me pagar!_

 _\- Socorro!_

Ele gargalhou causando ondas de pânico na shinigami. Eu sentia que ela segurava alguma coisa pesada, mas com os espasmos de desespero mal matinha nas mãos.

 _\- Ninguém virá vadia. Eu vou quebrar o resto desse remo na sua cara._

 _\- HIEI!_

 _\- Cale essa maldita boca!_

Rápido fechei os olhos. As paredes do túnel corriam velozes, transformando em borrão de pedra e mármore. Ela... como estava fugindo nessa velocidade? Logo me situei da razão. Sentada naquela coisa ela voava pelo túnel desesperada, procurando uma saída. O tempo todo gritava meu nome, me deixando perturbado, mais do que já estou.

Vi essa idiota indo cada mais abaixo, entrando em corredores menores tentando despistar o demônio em seu encalço. Não... não é isso. Aturdido entendi o que estava fazendo. As cegas ela me procurava. Entrando mais em pânico. Numa virada em outra bifurcação um peso se chocou com ela, a derrubando no chão. Ela e o youkai rolaram até pararem. Ele ficou acima dela. Aqui quase não havia luz e o sujeito cheirou o cabelo dela, lambendo sua bochecha.

- _Para! Sai de cima de mim!_

 _\- Doce. Então esse cheiro vem de você gracinha?_

 _\- Egar?_

Ela não via quase nada de tão escuro que estava. Mas o nome foi suficiente. Os olhos escarlate do demônio em cima dela se desviaram para a esquerda, uma boa chance de se soltar dele, mas o cretino cravou o joelho na coxa dela cortada. A dor quase me cegou de tão lacerante. A ligação estava tênue demais.

Me distanciei um pouco e finalmente pude assistir como queria. O cretino que a derrubou no chão agarrou seus cabelos, soltando-os e arrancando mechas.

 _\- Ei Nakoto, olha só isso aqui!_

Sacudindo-a pelos cabelos eles riram dos seus gritos e disseram outra coisa. Não me importei estava entrando num torpor estranho. A raiva havia aumentado de uma maneira... se transformando numa coisa doentia misturada em ódio e ira, impossível de reprimir. Arquejando assisti eles a arrastarem pelo corredor. Mesmo sem ver por estar enxergando tudo pelos olhos dela sei aonde iriam, era a entrada do estádio onde passei meio ano lutando quando vim Makai A porta só podia ser aberta com autorização.

Estremeci mais forte, ouvindo os risos e os gritos dela. Três pares de olhos vermelho-sangue a rodeavam. Ela quase conseguiu se soltar com a energia que tinha, mas a pegaram. Derrubaram-na naquele chão imundo, um deles a jogou pra longe quando me chamou outra vez e a shinigami se chocou com uma parede. Tão violento que ouvi o som de ossos partindo.

Achei que iria desmaiar quando caiu escorregando, mas não. Fraca tentava se levantar, pelas dores quebrou umas costelas, o pulso talvez. No entanto, um pensamento seu interrompeu minha atenção.

 _Ele tinha que está aqui. Hiei não podia ter me deixado sozinha!_

O buraco no meu peito rompeu quando prendi o fôlego. Chocado e outra emoção que não discernir bem. Era intensa, corrosiva aumentando quando os desgraçados resolveram parar de brincar. Em meios aos gritos ao lhe rasgarem tanto a pele como a roupa, escutei um dizer como ela se assemelha com uma koorime. Esse eu pegarei primeiro.

Enquanto um maldito a segurava pelos braços contra o chão, um deles caiu sobre ela, se enfiando entre suas pernas e ouvi ele sorrir. Arquejando dos espasmos de ira, um atrás do outro me percorrendo, ele sussurrou algo a deixando mais apavorada. Eu devia ter parado de assistir, mas alguma coisa me fez relaxar e encarar com frieza o estupro. Levei um tempo pra notar que estava contando. Quantas vezes eles subiam em cima dela, cada osso que quebraram do seu corpo. Um deles a bateu na cara por que a onna não parava de berrar meu nome. Era outra coisa que estava me estilhaçando a razão.

Ela não notava que a cada vez que me chamava, eles ficavam mais violentos? Mulher idiota.

\- Já devia ter percebido que eu não viria.

Entreabri os olhos, rompendo a ligação mental. A garota choramingava tremendo encolhida sob o lençol, o rosto brilhando de suor. Fitei-a mais um pouco afastando o rosto e escorreguei a mão por seu rosto, o encaixando na minha palma. Num instante ela suspirou, parando os tremores o pranto menos intenso. Franzi a testa estranhando. Eu não usei o Jagan ainda, como ela se acalmou?

De qualquer modo, já consegui o que queria. Levantando o chão me afastei da cama indo até a janela. Ao amarrar a faixa outra vez percebi que estava sorrindo de canto, meu corpo estremecia leve com o ar frenético que sentia. Uma junção de ódio, ira, o sentimento estranho eu tinha amortecido deixando o desejo de sangue se sobrepor.

Saltando da janela vi que o amanhecer se despontando ao leste.

Acho que vou me divertir muito, hoje.

BOTAN POV

No dia seguinte acordei confusa e tremendo de frio. Olhei para janela e suspirei emburrada.

\- Shizuru.

Por que ela abriu outra vez? Ta certo que o frio noturno me ajuda a dormir melhor, mas poxa, assim eu pego um resfriado. Levantei da cama e fechei a janela. Ao me voltar para cama minha perna direita dobrou, quase me fazendo cair no chão se tivesse me apoiado na cômoda. Arfei de susto.

\- Estranho. Era pra estar bem melhor.

Eu não sentia dor. Hiei foi embora tão cedo daqui. Ele era um demônio e a marca... quer dizer, ele disse ser um estigma queima na presença de um. Era o começo da punição como o sacerdote declarou na corte. Lembrar disso me deixa triste, fui tão humilhada e meus amigos, Ayame, George... foram proibidos de me dirigir a palavra.

Bom, não posso mais me atormentar por isso. Hoje começa meu emprego. Keiko me pediu para ser a secretária no restaurante. Cuidar das contas e etc. Achei que ela me colocaria como servente. Soltei um risinho penteando meu cabelo e trançando. Ela gritou comigo quando disse isso.

Saindo do quarto me deparei com uma cena curiosa. Shizuru fazia uma careta entre tédio e surpresa, o cigarro quase caindo dos lábios enquanto ouvia no telefone.

\- Tem certeza?

Piscou confusa e então ela suspirou jogando os cabelos sobre os ombros. Estava usando um suéter e uma calça jeans até os joelhos.

\- Olha aqui. Eu não sei se Botan precisa saber disso.

O que? O que tem haver comigo?

\- Shizuru.

Ela apenas me olhou de soslaio e suspirou outra vez.

\- Depois a gente conversa kazu.

Kuwabara gritou do outro lado, mas ela não se importou. Desligou na cara dele. Fechando o rosto emburrada, segurei os quadris. Ela tava me escondendo alguma coisa.

\- O que eu não preciso saber? Hein?

\- Não é nada grave.

\- Como assim não? Kuwabara parecia histérico. Eu escutei os gritos daqui.

Dando a volta na bancada ela se sentou no sofá e cruzou as pernas dando uma outra tragada no cigarro. Isso me aborreceu. Poxa! Era uma fofoca das boas, eu sinto isso e não conseguia me agüentar de curiosidade. Bati o pé impaciente.

\- Shizuru!

Levantando as mãos ela me encarou entediada.

\- Ok. Depois não me diga que não avisei.

\- Fala logo.

Entrei de uma vez na sala e sentei no braço do sofá. Tirando o cigarro dos lábios, ela me olhou pensativa, achando graça da minha ansiedade e deu os ombros.

\- Ontem a noite alguém atacou seu ex-chefe.

Meu queixo caiu. Logo meu peito se apertou, segurei a gola do robe angustiada.

\- Sério?

\- Unhum. Foi lá pela meia-noite. O horário que as câmeras de vigilância viram ele entrar no escritório, depois o sinal foi cortado.

\- Meu Deus. E ele está bem? Foi grave?

Fumando ela olhou para o vazio.

\- Sim e não. Não roubaram nada, mas...

\- O que?

Ela só me encarou cautelosa e taquei uma almofada no sofá nela.

\- Fala logo.

\- Ta bem.

Jogou o travesseiro de volta. O peguei emburrada um pouco, mas ao abaixar do rosto vi a seriedade tomar o rosto dela.

\- Shizuru.

\- Kazu me disse que só não mataram ele, porque esse tal Koenma é imortal. – deu uma pausa e suspirou – o acharam numa poça do próprio sangue e uma das paredes arrebentada.

Todo meu sangue fugiu do rosto. Problemas a parte com as mudanças que fez, o senhor Koenma era o filho do rei Enma. Quem seria insano o suficiente pra fazer essa loucura?

BOTAN POF

 _Makai_

HIEI POV

Todas as manhãs havia um assentamento de treino perto das planícies de sangue. A areia tinha um tom tão escarlate sob a luz do meio-dia ao por do sol, lembrando essa cor e achei ideal começar por lá minha diversão. Eu sinto que algo estava errado comigo, não deveria me sentir tão calmo. Até essa madrugada quase explodia de ódio.

Conforme eu caminhava entre as áreas de lutas os guerreiros me foram abrindo passagem assentindo mal me olhando na cara. Ouvi alguns gemerem de medo e olhei de relance. O ogro quase infartou quando fiz isso e ignorei. Estava encarando mais a frente, para o grupo de classe baixa que treinava luta corpo a corpo com armas. Quando parei na roda que berrava para os dois demônios, rápido calaram a boca e os dois logo pararam. O espanto era notável principalmente no kamataichi desgraçado.

\- General, o que faz aqui?

\- Matar o tédio.

Relancei os olhos para o demônio de pele azul e o ódio vazou. Ouvi um arquejo geral, mas pouco me importei

\- Você! – o cretino pestanejou de susto - Pegue a arma que quiser e venha comigo.

\- Mas...

\- Agora, verme.

Um do seu bando jogou uma espada para ele. E dei meia volta. Eu estava chamando atenção, nunca fiz isso nesses quase quatro anos desde que fui nomeado general dos guerreiros de Mukuro, mas foda-se. Era um direito meu torturar os novatos e fracos que inventarem de unirem a ela. Mukuro não admitia ninguém insignificante sob seu domínio. Então, não estava fazendo nada demais em juntar o útil ao agradável hoje.

Fui direto para o campo mais aberto. Colocaram pedras ao redor transformando-o numa arena afim de evitar que a areia atrapalhasse mais do que o objetivo. Condicionando físico em terreno arenoso. Fazia o corpo se movimentar mais fácil em qualquer outro terreno. Mas não foi pra isso que escolhi aqui. Eu queria platéia. Num salto pousei no centro e logo o desgraçado também. Todos os guerreiros se juntaram nas margens de pedra, ávidos para assistir. Saquei a espada o encarando enquanto o verme engoliu convulcionamente.

\- A regra é mesma. Aquele não se manter mais de pé receberá horas dobradas de patrulha.

Uns começaram a uivar outros riam dele. Mas apenas me mantive sério. Minha mente começou a apagar aos poucos, diminuindo meu campo de visão. Tudo o que via era ele. O sujeito arregalou os olhos, vai saber o porque e ouvi o grito da partida. Corri para cima dele, em segundos sem dar chance. A meio metro saltei pra cima, aparecendo e ele me acompanhou desembainhando a maldita foice. Os olhos estavam desesperados e sorri de canto me deixando cair quando ele deu golpe mirando meu pescoço. No golpe da espada, girei desviando torcendo o braço acertando a katana no calcanhar direito. Rangi os dentes e puxei a lâmina pra cima, sumindo outra vez.

O berro de dor quando ele caiu na areia fez todos rirem, até perceberem o que fiz. O silencio mortal era cortado apenas pelos gritos dele.

\- Minha perna! A minha perna!

\- O que é isso?

\- Nakoto fez alguma coisa que irritou o general, eu disse!

Parado a poucos metros do desgraçado assistia ele tentar juntar os pedaços. Inútil, dividi em duas. Tremendo caminhei até ele lambendo o sangue que respigou no meu rosto. Ele estremeceu de pânico e saltei outra vez. Caindo em cima de sua perna fatiada. O osso da tíbia quebrou e o berro lancinante me fez lembrar de outro. Muitos outros.

\- Qual o problema? Você consegue agüentar uma coisinha dessas.

Apertei a bota no osso vendo com prazer ele chorar.

\- Eu.. eu desisto!

O que? Eu mal comecei. Estreitei os olhos.

\- Acha que vou parar só porque desistiu verme? Ainda está falando.

Ele arregalou os olhos de choque, o medo exalar como uma nuvem densa. Cretino... Explodi o punho esquerdo em fogo, dando um golpe da katana terminando de cortar o membro. Ele se tentou me chutar com a perna boa e desviei num pulo caindo arrastando as botas, ao mesmo tempo que ele se levantou, se jogando até mim. A velocidade era boa, mas não tanta.

Corri desviando e desaparecendo. O cercando ao mover ao seu redor, levantando a areia. Logo uma nuvem levantou e aumentei meu youki. Queimando a areia os grãos viraram vidro e atirei todos com balanços da katana nele, as rajadas de vento e vidro o cortando aos poucos. Logo estava todo lacerado e parei de brincar. Fui pra cima dele, a nuvem ainda girando na 'arena' e puxei o braço, o socando na boca. Dentes quebraram, mas não deixei que caísse. Apareci em suas costas o chutando e comecei a surra-lo. Por todos os lados.

Num momento, ouvi um zunido a minha esquerda quando a areia abaixou e me esquivei pro lado, me jogando na parede pedra e peguei impulso, me atirando de volta. Quase desmaiando o desgraçado tombava pra frente girei no ar explodindo a espada com meu youki dando um golpe, forte e violento como ele fez.

Caí agachado mais a frente, já com a katana normal. O silencio foi insurdecedor até que escutei dois baques abafados na areia. Me endireitei olhando para o corpo do primeiro maldito. O tronco esfolado caiu para a direita e o resto do corpo pra frente. O demônio ficou irreconhecível de tão vermelho e cortado que deixei. Sem falar nada saí andando. Ninguém me parou e senti o medo pairar no ar. Mas queria saber quem foi o idiota que me atirou aquilo. Depois que tomar um banho procurei por ele e aproveito pra ir atrás do segundo. Esse era mais complicado. Era o chefe das armas.

Durante o resto do dia fiquei dentro da fortaleza, procurando por Egar. Aquele maldito nojento fazia parte dos setenta e sete guerreiros. Consequentemente chegaria aos ouvidos de Mukuro do que estou fazendo. Ela que não se intrometa. Desde sempre me via uma hipótese de quem poderia ter tirado a onna da fortaleza e somente me vinha uma resposta.

Youkai dissimulada.

Enquanto desci as escadas para o andar médio, o mais comum e permitido a todos, entreouvi conversas interessantes.

 _\- Como foi que disse?_

 _\- Ele mutilou Nakoto devagarinho._

 _\- Não, ele cortou Nakoto ao meio no treinamento._

 _\- Idiotas. O general fez as duas coisas. Ele ficou louco, só pode._

Então a noticia já se espalhou. Dane-se. Era um aviso para o que esperava Kiri. Esse será mais bem interessante quando chegar a sua hora.

Terminei de descer a escadaria e dei uma olhada ao redor. Estava lotado como sempre. Isso era mal. Mas não iria me parar. Corri desaparecendo na multidão até o youki que senti assim que pisei nesse salão. Parando perto de uma estatua, dei a volta e vi o segundo. Esse eu quebraria mais um pouco.

Caminhei calmamente, vendo-o rir de uma piada suja que seus bajuladores fizeram e sem cerimônia parei perto de uma mesa e chutei a atirando direto nele. O imbecil apenas arregalou os olhos. Gritou afinado estalando num pilar. Espumando de raiva se levantou olhando ao redor, pros guerreiros calados e confusos.

\- Quem diabos fez isso?!

Quase ri. Indo até ele.

\- Responda. Eu quero que o cretino mostre sua cara agora!

\- Olhe para direita.

O coração dele saltou uma batida, reflexo de pânico e me obedeceu. Ao me encarar nos olhos viu que eu sabia. Enxerguei o pavor ao constatar isso. Dando um passo, sussurrei estremecendo sentiu o ódio voltar.

\- Só pra você saber, o que viu na arena nem passa perto do que farei agora.

\- Mas.. Mas Hiei, eu..!

Rangi os dentes mais perturbado e soquei seu rosto. Os ossos da mandíbula esmagaram, sangue respingou sujando meu punho enquanto o corpo do monstro se arrastava no chão, abrindo uma vala até bater num pilar. Todos os guerreiros berraram indignados. Agitados de raiva.

\- O que está fazendo Hiei?!

\- Só porque virou um dos consortes de Mukuro acha que tem poder?

\- Vamos acabar com ele!

\- Assim Mukuro descarta esse moleque.

Explodi meu youki estremecendo de ódio. A energia dourada se agitava ao meu redor feito línguas de fogo, aumentando enquanto todo o piso lascava, os pedaços subindo com a pressão no ar. De cabeça baixa segurei o punho da katana presa nas minhas costas, os gritos viraram sussurros e então pararam. Enquanto sacava a espada devagar, o rangido metálico cortando esse silencio, levantei o olhar encarando através de umas mechas o verme verde estremecer de terror, sua boca nojenta e quebrada cuspindo sangue.

\- Só vou falar uma vez. Quem se meter... _morre._

HIEI POF


	10. Segunda Retaliação

_Segunda Retaliação_

 _Makai_

No andar comunal da fortaleza móvel uma pequena guerra acontecia. Todos contra um numa luta sangrenta até a morte. Bom, a maioria, porque alguns dos guerreiros assistiam boquiabertos vários demônios caírem mutilados e mortos, o brilho de lâmina faiscando enquanto um vulto corria atravessando o salão atrás de Egar. Esse estava escondido atrás de uma estatua que seus lacaios derrubaram. Como se uma barricada tosca como essa fosse o proteger de uma fúria assassina daquele tamanho!

Kai era antigo nos guerreiros de Mukuro. Ele cuidava do passadiço e área particular onde sua senhora se mantinha. Era o melhor lugar para se saber das histórias não contadas naquela fortaleza. Ele como um rato de poder razoável sabia disso e mantinha a língua solta por bom preço. Mas agora vendo essa guerra... Não... Um massacre com tantos gritos e mortos caindo por todos os lados, ele percebeu que não devia ter contado aquilo para Kiri.

Desde um tempo, duzentos anos atrás Kai soube que o ser imponente e estranho que provocava tanta crueldade e medo durante séculos, na verdade, se tratava de uma mulher. Linda fêmea, um demônio apetitoso mesmo deformado podia causar luxúria ao mostrar seu corpo. Coisa que somente seus consortes já viram. Com exceção dele por bisbilhotar, Kiri por ver naquele dia na câmara dos tanques de cura onde Hiei estava e o ultimo, o mais recente consorte dela. No entanto, as coisas mudaram. Desde que esse rapaz apareceu, Mukuro perdeu o brilho vermelho de ódio em seus olhos e Kiri, o posto de seu segundo no comando.

Ninguém ali era estúpido de não saber o tamanho ódio que Kiri sentia de Hiei. Em meio ano, o rapaz matou um terço da tropa ganhando um grande poder e status de energia, além de claro, o respeito e admiração de Mukuro. Coisa que Kiri nunca conquistou em duzentos e cinqüenta anos.

Com o salão estremecendo, as paredes pareciam cair a cada explosão, principalmente apenas com as ondas de youki do demônio do fogo, enlouquecido de ódio. Engoliu em seco, se encolhendo num grito de ira que Hiei soltou ao lhe barrarem outra vez seu caminho. O monstro gordo e enorme caiu bem na sua frente balançando a cauda num chicoteio que Hiei desviou, saltando pra longe, ao se arrastar com a velocidade da esquiva.

De onde estava, bem atrás do um pilar derrubado ele viu algo estranho nos olhos do general antes do mesmo sumir num borrão. Mal o monstro enorme se mexeu e foi estripado num segundo. O talho na barriga de fora a fora se abriu quando Hiei apareceu atrás dele. O peso do demônio ao cair sacudiu o chão de pedra, num baque surdo silenciando o salão. Os que restaram estremeciam, gemendo, mal segurando as espadas e outras armas.

Sem dizer nada, Hiei trocou a mão da espada, vermelha com tanto sangue derramado enquanto as faixas em seu braço direito se soltaram.

Kai arregalou os olhos, suando com o frio na espinha.

\- Vamos embora daqui!

Conselho sábio. O grupo de guerreiros que assistia com ele se debandou para as escadas, o recinto estremecendo mais forte com a energia explodindo de repente, os raios de youki destruindo mais o lugar. Ainda subindo correndo os degraus eles puderam ouvir o rugido do dragão negro no salão.

HIEI POV

O Koruryu avançou destruindo tudo em seu caminho, abrindo um rastro no chão ao queimar tudo, inclusive os cretinos que protegiam aquele verme. O dragão negro rugia mais enfurecido do que o normal. Os ecos me deixaram surdo, ou poderiam já que eu não ouvia nada. Vazio por dentro assistia a destruição ao redor numa apatia esperando o dragão retornar. Tudo parecia distante. Os gritos, os escombros caindo e os estrondos. Eu sabia vagamente que estava meio sujo de sangue, minhas costas ardiam de um talho raso e um corte me incomodava na bochecha. Havia outros também nos meus ombros, mas não me importei. Encarando o dragão girar dando a volta, a bocarra escancarada como se fosse me engolir, fechei os olhos bem no instante que me atingiu.

A primeira coisa que vi foi o nada. Depois escutei os gritos de mulher.

 _HIEI!_

Abri os olhos prendendo o fôlego em tempo de um vergalhão disparar até mim. Dei um tapa naquilo, a vara de ferro ao girar subindo e olhei na direção de um youki estremecendo. Agarrei o vergalhão ainda girando no ar e corri até o verme. Atravessando o salão destruído, saltei de uma estatua derrubada em tempo de ver Egar correndo para saída. Joguei a espada o acertando bem o ombro, prendendo no chão.

O berro que soltou me fez sorrir. Ainda mais ao arrastar a cara no piso lascado.

Caindo a poucos metros dele, caminhei devagar. Assistindo enquanto arrancava minha katana do seu ombro jogando pra longe. Vi que seu joelho esquerdo estava virado para o contrario e o sujeito o colocou fácil no lugar. Isso só me deixou mais ansioso. Lembrei que tipo de demônio ele era e tive uma idéia. Comecei a girar o vergalhão, esquentando-o aos poucos ao me aproximar.

\- Aonde pensa que vai?

Ele chiou de susto e virou de costas, de frente para mim. Algo no meu rosto fez a pele verde ficar cinzenta e os olhos amarelos saltarem de medo. Tremendo tentou se levantar, travando queixo reconstruído que esmaguei antes.

\- Você... Não sabe no que está se metendo. Mukuro...

Branco. Acho que apaguei por uns segundos.

Quando voltei a mim, ele estava berrando. Tropeçando ao recuar com as mãos no rosto. Um cheiro de carne queimada me deu uma dica do que fiz. Com sangue melando seus dedos e o jeito como cobria os olhos eu acabei de cegá-lo.

Encarei meu punho livre e estava queimando sujo de sangue. Eu queria muito fazer isso e queimei seus olhos sem pensar. Passando por um pedaço de escombro ao caminhar até Egar, bati o vergalhão quebrando a ponta e arrastando na pedra ao afiar.

\- Seu... seu moleque cretino!

Estreitei os olhos. Não tinha outra ofensa melhor? Cansado o chutei no estomago. Bem no plexo solar e ele caiu pra trás cuspindo sangue. Esperei ele tossir pra respirar. Eu queria que ficasse bem acordado.

\- Você gosta muito de bater.

Ele engoliu desesperado. Finalmente suando de medo. O ferro a essa altura tinha ficado brilhante em brasa.

\- Eu... eu não queria. Me obrigaram.

Estremeci de ódio. Arquejando ao lembrar. Ele que a derrubou enquanto fugia. Esse maldito... Quebrou praticamente todos os ossos dela nas suas vezes ao estuprá-la. Minha mente começou a apagar. Só ouvia os gritos da onna na minha cabeça.

\- Yurusenee.

Ainda balbuciava se arrastando. Me dando mais nojo e ódio.

\- Eu.. Eu juro que não sabia. Se eu soubesse que a Prostituta...

\- Grrrrrrrrr

Já chega! Rosnando cravei a ponta afiada do ferro na sua barriga. Afundando mais até bater na coluna enquanto os berros lancinantes dele abafaram os que eu ouvia na minha cabeça. Tremendo puxei o ferro para cima, assistindo ele berrar ainda mais ao abrir sua barriga, suas tripas escorregando em meio ao sangue ao escaparem do talho. O cheiro me embrulhou. Era tão nojento por dentro como por fora.

\- Pare! Pelo amor de deus, pare!

Soltei um riso, puxando mais o ferro até o fim das suas costelas.

\- Quem você pensa que eu sou? Não acredito nessas coisas.

Retirei o ferro e esperei um pouco. Um minuto passou e assisti o corte começando a se fechar. Esse verme tem um grande azar em se regenerar. Os olhos ainda estavam vazados porque os queimei, então deixando o vergalhão mais em brasa esmaguei suas partes baixas, aproveitando pra queimar. Outro berro ecoou abafando os gritos da garota na minha cabeça.

Eu só ouvia ela gritar desde que comecei a torturá-lo. Meu juízo não agüentava isso. Ou talvez sim. Não sei, apenas me fez ter mais idéias enquanto cravava o ferro nele, furando seus ossos um por um. Começando dos pés, o tornozelo. A tíbia e o fêmur deixei bem quebrados. Na bacia, o chutei deitando de bruços e esmaguei por dentro. Como estava quente o vergalhão a carne queimava também, portanto, sem regenerar. Eu deixei a coluna intacta e o crânio. Era muito cedo pra morrer e depois de transformá-lo num saco de carne e ossos partidos vi uma corrente pendurada de um archote.

Peguei os dois e enrosquei a corrente no pescoço dele embebendo no óleo do archote. O arrastei pelo salão procurando um lugar para pendurar ignorando o choro e os xingamentos. No caminho até o cavalete no teto, o único inteiro que havia, vi o quanto de youkais havia matado. Tinha corpos pra todo lado e o sangue começava a cheirar putrefação. Parando em abaixo do cavalete joguei a outra ponta da corrente, dando a volta na sustentação de pedra e o soltei, puxando do outro lado até ficar mal tocando os pés no chão. Prendi a corrente numa coluna bem atrás dele, de um jeito que o seu peso caísse sobre seus pés quebrados.

Asfixiando finalmente parou de berrar e estranhamente a onna também não gritou mais na minha mente. O silencio se sobrepondo interrompido pela respiração arquejante desse verme. Não queria mata-lo enforcado. O peso e a corrente escorregadia no óleo atrasaria até o maldito ficar sem ar. Pegando uma espada parei bem na sua frente escutando suas ultimas palavras.

\- Por.. por favor, me solte. Eu... Eu nunca mais vou...

\- Nunca vai mesmo.

Usei o Jagan para ver seus pensamentos antes mesmo de terminar. Só eram imagens obscenas e fantasias com a onna. Era mesmo um nojento desgraçado. Rasgando suas roupas, a barriga quase fechada quando o estripei, fiz um corte raso no calcanhar e enfiei a ponta da espada dentro dele.

Ignorando seus berros sufocados, arranquei a pele verde bem devagar deixando-o em carne viva.

 _Ningenkai, Templo Kasane_

BOTAN POV

Depois daquela noticia assustadora, Shizuru me sugeriu que ficasse mais um dia em repouso. Eu protestei. Tinha que trabalhar logo, senão perderia meu emprego, mas ela me disse que os rapazes virão meu estado ontem. Ou seja, Yusuke também, então ele avisaria a Keiko que estive mal da virose outra vez.

Essa era mentira que inventamos. Desde o acontecido, tenho arrepios só de lembrar, eu não me lembro de mais nada até acordar no meu quarto em Reikai. Koenma e mais tantos guardas da patrulha me escoltaram para a corte das igrejas. Para receber meu julgamento e atordoada recebi a noticia que virei... Virei... A concubina dos Youkais. Fizeram questão de jogar na minha cara que procurei por isso, sendo amiga de vários, principalmente dos ex-integrantes do Reikai Tantei.

Eu não parei de chorar. Ninguém me olhava e aqueles que faziam isso eram cheios de desespero e asco. O senhor Koenma me defendeu tanto, não lembro como foi, pois desmaiei outra vez exaurida e ao acordar, estava na casa de Shizuru com Hinageshi. Elas cuidaram tanto de mim. Hinageshi ensinou Shizuru como usar seus poderes espirituais e nos dias que passaram, a mesma inventou que fiquei doente, minha dispensa do cargo de guia espiritual e entre tantas coisas para os outros.

Não foi fácil mentir e ninguém me perguntou sobre minha energia baixa. Ninguém... Exceto Hiei. Porque tinha que ser justo ele? Tão observador, mas tão neutro. Ele não continuou assim ao me fazer aquelas perguntas incomodas e vergonhosas. Isso me doía, ele parecia se divertir disso principalmente ao adivinhar tantas verdades do meu estado, mas... Hiei não contou pra ninguém. Espero que ele não conte ao Kurama.

Contudo, eu não consigo sentir mais aquela raiva ao pensar nele. Na verdade, eu sinto muito medo. Afinal, ele é um demônio e... Pelo o que entendi alguma coisa faz os demônios sentirem atração e quererem acasalar comigo. Minhas pernas ficam fracas ao pensar sobre isso. Kurama é um espírito de um youkai dentro de um corpo humano. Yusuke marcou a Keiko como a companheira dele então não sente esse efeito. Me sentia segura perto deles, mas não com Hiei.

Eu nunca fiquei tão apavorada quanto ele me abordou sozinha nesses últimos dias. A marca queimava tanto em sua presença. Mas... Mas Hiei não me atacou. Fisicamente, certo tirando quando tentei lhe dar um tapa, porem, ele agiu bem normal. Curioso e cínico, mas normal. Sem contar que não deixou me seqüestrarem no ataque no templo da mestra Genkai. Acho que Hiei apenas tem um comportamento muito apático. Eu soube por Yukina o costume horrível das mulheres de gelo com os meninos que nascem na tribo. Claro, ela estava muito sensível sobre mais um ano sem ver o irmão e depois de muito insistir, ela apenas me disse o porquê dele talvez não quiser saber dela.

Morri de vontade em contar, eu queria tanto dizer que Hiei era o seu irmão. Que ele se preocupa sim com ela e por isso, fui avisá-lo do casamento. Achei que seria uma ótima oportunidade para revelar sua identidade à ela, mas aconteceu aquilo. Ele não me deu ouvidos é claro e me abandonou a própria sorte. Eu devia odiá-lo, contudo, não consigo.

Acho que ainda tinha esperanças de que foi ele que tirou de lá. Mas depois daquela conversa no deque apenas me iludi a toa.

\- Sou uma idiota.

\- O que?

Arregalei os olhos. Droga! Tinha me esquecido que Hinageshi estava no quarto comigo. Piscando os olhos verdes e confusos, ela se endireitou na cadeira interrompendo o curativo na minha perna.

\- Por que se chamou de idiota, Botan?

Ri nervosa. E agora?

\- Er... Esqueci de te avisar que dormir na casa de Shizuru ontem.

Seu olhar apenas ficou desconfiado.

\- Sei. Olhe, tente ficar em repouso viu? A marca está inerte agora então pode recuperar suas energias até amanhã.

\- Tudo bem.

Se levantando deu mais uma olhada nela até franzir as sobrancelhas.

\- O que foi?

\- Estranho. – tocando de leve sobre as ataduras com o balsamo, Hinageshi ficou mais confusa – Não sinto nenhum youki vindo dela.

\- É serio?

Toquei também. Apesar de não ser mais capaz de captar energias, sempre sentia um choque ao apalpar a cicatriz. Fiquei pasma ao confirmar. Hinageshi tem razão. Não havia nada.

\- O que pode ser?

\- Não sei. Mas... Não, é bobagem.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela se levantou da cadeira guardando o creme com as ataduras na caixinha de madeira. Eu estava super curiosa.

\- Fala.

Parando perto da porta, a garota ficou mais pensativa ao olhar o vazio.

\- A única idéia que me vem é o demônio quem lhe fez isso não existir mais. Mas é bobagem. Quem teria matado ele?

Prendi o fôlego e sem perceber Hinageshi saiu do meu quarto dando os ombros. Ela levou tão bem. Igual a Shizuru quando Kuwabara contou que atacaram o senhor Koenma. Essas duas são tão calmas! Bom, pelo jeito não tenho mais nada pra fazer exceto ver o tempo passar. Preciso comprar algum romance amanhã.

Levantando da cama, ajeitei o pijama que é um conjunto de calça e uma camiseta leve e fui até a cômoda pegar a escova de cabelo. Preciso dar um jeito nisso. O ajeitei numa trança solta, o rabo de cavalo seria difícil dormir e dei uma olhadinha no espelho pra afofar a franja.

Só me distrai um segundo. Quando olhei o reflexo de novo, uma silhueta estava empoleirada na minha janela me encarando. Virei com o coração na boca e reconheci o intruso.

\- Hiei! Você quase me matou de susto.

Ele apenas curvou os lábios divertido, me espantando ainda mais. Era uma expressão diferente demais do seu habitual tédio. Ele estava achando graça de mim? Tal..Talvez, mas porque seus olhos me olhavam diferente? Relaxe... Ele não veio fazer nada estranho, mas vindo aqui no meu quarto já era estranho! Sacudi a cabeça. Foi só então que reparei sua vestimenta um pouco... Diferente. Invés da capa, um casaco negro descia até suas pernas. A camisa negra e a calca quase parecida com um hakama eram iguais. Além disso, é impressão ou ele parece um pouco cansado?

Retorci as mãos, droga, isso também não era da minha conta. O olhando tímida procurei quebrar o gelo.

\- Ah... O que te trouxe aqui?

Seus olhos se estreitaram debochados. Isso apenas me deixou mais nervosa com seu silencio.

\- Por-porque não diz nada?

Quase rindo ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, se acomodando mais na janela.

\- Você faz perguntas demais.


	11. Hiruiseki

_Hiruiseki_

 _Ningenkai, templo Kasane_

Em pé num galho de uma árvore, uma figura contemplava uma bola de cristal num ar concentrado. Ele foi incumbido de uma tarefa e esperava uma chance de agir. Entretanto, isso estava se provando cada vez problemático. Sem contar da ânsia que sentia a cada vez que lembrava do rastro do cheiro doce, olhando a dona pelo objeto que sustentava na mão.

Tanto o youkai do fogo como a shinigami mantinham o contato visual sem dizer nada. O mero silêncio era cômodo e desconcertante para os dois. Contudo, observá-los assim o corroía de inveja e raiva. Alimentados pelo simples fato de que Hiei pudesse estar ali, quando outros mal podiam se aproximar dos muros do templo!

Relanceou o olhar para baixo, encontrando ao pé da árvore dois corpos de demônios decapitados. Pelo ar de choque nos seus rostos nem viram de onde veio o ataque. Voltou a observar o cristal em sua palma, engolindo em seco. Sua atenção focada para o demônio Classe S.

Kiri não havia dito sobre a ligação da garota com Hiei.

BOTAN POV

Ao ouvir aquilo, quase que lhe dei uma boa resposta, no entanto, minha voz sumiu. Não... Para ser sincera perdi a coragem quando lembrei o que aconteceu ontem. Ele teve uma boa oportunidade de me fazer mal e invés disso me ajudou. Hiei percebeu a mudança na minha fisionomia. O ar debochado de seus olhos sumiu ficando neutro e de nervosa me acanhei. Sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

\- Obrigado – hesitei um pouco desviando o olhar, envergonhada – Por ter me ajudado ontem. Eu estava sozinha e apesar de ter me comportado daquele jeito, você...

\- Não precisa me agradecer, mulher.

\- Mas...

\- Apenas te fiz um favor – então seu olhar ganhou um leve brilho presunçoso -, que futuramente irei cobrar.

Arfei chocada. A imagem boa que construía dele se quebrou. Agiu de caso pensado. Imbecil. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. O pior era que me sentia uma idiota por corar ainda pouco.

\- O que realmente veio fazer aqui?

Estava pra lá de irritada. Contudo, ele perdeu todo o ar malicioso assumindo uma expressão neutra.

\- Quero confirmar uma coisa.

Num borrão ele sumiu da janela. Mal me virei o procurando e um estalo ecoou surdo no instante que meu quarto caiu em sombras.

Meu pulso acelerou em desespero. Mesmo na penumbra o escuro me deixou em pânico. Girei na direção onde ficava o interruptor e arquejei sem ar, perdendo as forças nas pernas. Um par de luzes vermelhas me encarava. Meu coração martelou, as mãos gelando de medo. Aos tropeços recuei tentando me afastar.

\- Na..não

\- Então é verdade.

Arfei espantada. A voz me "acordou", no entanto, não conseguia me acalmar.

\- Hiei! Acenda a luz, por favor!

Ele apenas me ignorou. Caminhando até mim seus passos soaram cautelosos e estremeci mais forte, assistindo-o me rodear, me encurralando.

\- Fique calma. Ainda sou eu.

Dando mais um passo entrou na faixa de luar. Ao ver seu rosto expirei forte de alivio. Tanto que minhas pernas trêmulas cederam. Caí sentada na cama atrás de mim ofegando mais sossegada. Acho que empalideci, pelo jorro de sangue fugindo do meu rosto.

\- Por.. Por que fez isso?

Sem deixar de me observar ele rápido ligou as luzes do quarto e puxou uma cadeira, sentando diante de mim. Tinha a impressão que estava hesitando, mas suspirou afundando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

\- Soube o que aconteceu na fortaleza.

Parei de respirar, empalidecendo outra vez. Seu olhar ficou mais concentrado confirmando o que quer que seja. Um misto de vergonha e nojo me apossou. Não agüentei encará-lo, desviei o olhar para minhas pernas retraindo o corpo ao lagrimar. Eu não queria chorar, não queria lembrar. Mas foi inútil, logo meus olhos inundaram e me senti mais suja ainda.

\- Por que esse desgosto próprio?

Ele tinha que ser tão insensível? Limpando as bochechas, procurei me controlar, mas até falar seria difícil.

\- Eu.. Não queria... – então lembrei de algo mais importante – Al.. alguém mais sabe?

\- Não.

Pelo menos isso era bom. Passado uns minutos, o silêncio se tornou desconfortável.

Ondas de tremor me percorriam e tentei parar de chorar soluçando reprimida. Um mal estar me tomava tão forte por dentro. Achei que... se ele soubesse me sentiria melhor, mas teve o efeito contrario. Lembrava a cada vez que o chamava, implorando que me ouvisse e me tirasse deles. Os arrancasse de cima de mim. Mas Hiei não me ouviu, como aquele youkai que começou essa tortura me disse.

Eles foram cruéis ao ponto de irem cada um por vez. Era... tanta dor...

\- Você quer esquecer?

\- Como?

Levantei o olhar. Sua pergunta me arrancou dos pensamentos. Sem alterar se expressão ele piscou calmo, me explicando.

\- Posso apagar as lembranças.

Sem ar entendi do que estava falando. O Jagan... Ele estava se oferecendo para tirar as memórias do que sofri. Eu queria muito isso, queria tanto. Pararia de ter pesadelos, deixaria de ficar assustada quando um homem se aproximasse de mim, principalmente meus amigos que eram Youkais, mas...

\- Obrigada, mas meu corpo com certeza ainda vai se lembrar.

Ouvi um suspiro enfadado. Parecia que ele já esperava que eu recusaria. Confusa o fitei em tempo de se levantar da cadeira, caminhando até mim. A marca ardeu com a aproximação, mas não me assustou. Curiosa o vi enfiar a mão na gola da camisa negra, puxando um cordão prateado. Sem mais Hiei o tirou do pescoço.

\- Fique com isso.

Segurando minha mão ele a puxou para si e me arrepiei com o toque. A palma era quente e áspera, mas a maneira que seus dedos abriram os meus era calma, sem a menor força. Demorei em notar que havia colocado algo nela, uma bolinha fria e pequena. Piscando confusa e envergonhada baixei o olhar e prendi o fôlego. A pérola azulada brilhava pálida nessa meia luz.

\- M..m..mas isso é...!

\- Se sabe então não precisa ficar gaguejando.

Hã?! O encarei ofendida e ele me observava entediado. Essa expressão quase me tirou do serio quando vi a maneira _real_ como estavam seus olhos. Eles brilhavam, o carmesim mais intenso e febril.

Minha boca ressecou.

\- A pedra Hirui tem um poder estranho. – seus olhos abaixaram, fitando a pérola azul em minha mão – Eu costumava ficar olhando para ela por muito tempo. Trazia uma sensação de paz.

Prendi a respiração surpresa. Hiei voltou a me encarar, sério ao ver minha cara de espanto.

\- O que foi?

\- Na...nada.

Procurei um canto, uma coisa mais interessante para observar no meu quarto do que o Youkai em minha frente. Sinceramente, essa visita de Hiei no meio da noite era estranha. Essa conversa era estranha e ainda a maneira dele se comportar comigo era estranha! Pareciam aqueles doramas que assisto com a Yukina. Só faltava agora ele segurar meu queixo e...

Meu rosto pegou fogo.

\- E agora? O que você tem mulher idiota?

\- N..na..nada.

\- Humpf. Só sabe dizer isso?

Kami. Meu coração disparou louco. Parecia que pularia do peito. Para completar meu estômago vazio se agitava. Era uma sensação engraçada, sentia varias borboletas batendo dentro dele, mas não gostei. Me deixava nervosa, minhas palmas suavam e parecia que toda minha pele se arrepiava a cada respiração dele de tão sensível que estava. _O que raios é isso?!_

\- Não mostre a ninguém.

\- O que?

O olhei e Hiei me fitava apático. A falta daquele brilho febril no seu olhar me desanimou. Meus ombros cederam e pelo visto, ele nem se importou ou mais provavelmente, nem notou.

\- A pedra Hirui.

Ah!

\- Você tá preocupado que os meninos vejam comigo?

Estremecendo de raiva ele se afastou de repente. Engoli em seco. Por que fui abrir minha boca?

\- Ouça garota. Não me faça arrepender de te ajudar.

Arregalei os olhos em pânico e vendo, esboçou um sorriso de canto. Malicioso e cínico.

\- Ótimo.

Se virando ele seguiu direto para a janela. As cortinas esvoaçavam com a brisa. Não sei o que me deu, mas engatinhei apressada no colchão, levantando desajeitada enquanto ele ia embora.

\- Espera Hiei.

Ele parou sem se virar. Nem acredito!

\- O que foi?

\- Por que está me dando? Essa não é lembrança...

\- Não seja estúpida. – olhou sobre ombro tão desinteressado. Cara esquisito. – Não é um presente, estou emprestando a você.

Justo nesse instante, minha porta se abre dando passagem para Hinageshi.

\- Botan. Eu fiz oden pro jantar. Você...

A bandeja caiu quando ela viu Hiei parado bem diante da janela. Os olhos esmeralda aumentaram de choque e antes que interviesse ela soltou um berro. Materializando seu remo ao se colocar diante de mim.

Tudo o que Hiei foi apenas levantar a sobrancelha.

\- M..mas o que ele tá fazendo aqui?!

\- Eu não sei.

Não queria dizer sobre nossa conversa. Rápido escondi a pérola de lágrima na palma, enquanto Hinageshi ficava mais histérica.

\- Botan, ele é um demônio! – apontou o remo para ele - Você é um demônio!

\- Isso é óbvio.

Assumindo um ar cínico, a observou atravessado. Hinageshi estremecia demais.

\- Como conseguiu entrar aqui? As barreiras que eu coloquei são fortíssimas. Elas repelem qualquer youkai que quer machucar a Botan!

Um momento de silêncio se estendeu. A tensão suspensa no ar. Hiei a fitava entediado até Hinageshi engolir o fôlego. O remo caiu num baque sonoro enquanto que o tédio se evidenciou mais no rosto dele.

\- Não é possível.

\- Acredite no que quiser.

Senti que estava perdendo alguma coisa. Eles se encaram sem desviar o olhar um do outro. Hinageshi o olhava assombrada e Hiei devolvia enfadado. Passado um longo minuto, ela sussurrou pálida.

\- Como?

\- Do que estão falando? Hinageshi?

A olhei aflita e ainda encarando Hiei ela me explicou.

\- To..todos os youkais machos sentem uma atração irresistível pelo sacrifício do rei Emmah. O instinto de acasalar clama mais alto que qualquer outro, como se fosse a temporada para os demônios. Só alguns não se afetam, mas... Mas ele...

\- Eu também não sei.

Me olhando de soslaio, Hiei me sondou num ar estranho. Causando arrepios na minha pele.

\- Mas você não é marcado com fêmea alguma.

Seus olhos voltaram para Hinageshi, endurecendo num ar feroz.

 _Isso não é da sua conta._

Caramba, ele não disse. Mas sua expressão demonstrava claramente isso. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Essa tensão pareceria se quebrar a qualquer e do pior jeito possível.

\- Olhe Hinageshi, está tudo bem. Ele já vai embora, não é?

O fitei para confirmar, mas Hiei apenas fez um som enfadado virando o rosto. Porem, ele me parecia estranho. Seus olhos tremiam, como se esforçasse em mantê-los abertos.

\- Tem certeza?

Mordi o lábio nervosa. Essa desconfiança toda dela o estava irritando. Eu sinto isso.

\- Claro. Deixe que eu limpo aqui.

Ainda enviando olhares cautelosos para ele, Hinageshi saiu desmaterializando seu remo e ficamos sozinhos outra vez. Soltei o ar mais aliviada catando a louça quebrada no chão.

\- Desculpa. Ela é muito preocupada comigo.

\- Se nota como age.

Franzi a testa. Que tom sonolento é esse? O olhei sobre o ombro confusa, em tempo de um tremor o percorrer inteiro. Larguei tudo no chão outra vez, indo até ele.

\- Hiei, o que você tem?

\- Não é nada.

Se afastou um passo, mas mesmo assim insisti.

\- Como não? Você tá pálido.

Tentei verificar sua nuca, se estava gelada e rápido meu pulso foi agarrado. A marca ardeu mais forte. No entanto, de tão perto assim vi realmente que tinha algo estranho nele. O olhar exausto, o tremor o percorrendo num espasmo..Além disso, é uma cicatriz na sua bochecha?

\- Você lutou?

\- Não.

Quase sorrir. A negação foi tão forte que soou uma mentira. Mas ele percebeu. Arfando estreitou o olhar irritado.

\- Do que... está sorrindo... sua... tola?

Mal ouvi a ultima palavra. Não se agüentando mais em pé ele caiu para trás me levando junto. Prendi um grito ao desabar em cima dele, sentado no chão. A parede o impediu nos fazendo escorregar e acabei com o rosto enterrado no seu peito. O rubor me subiu forte e rápido me afastei nervosa.

\- Des..desculpa. Eu não queria. Foi sem querer. Você está bem, não é? Não se machucou.

Levantei o olhar me surpreendendo. Ele está dormindo! Piscando cheguei mais perto observando melhor. A respiração leve, a expressão relaxada. O toquei no rosto, mas nem se mexeu. Incrível! Até meu pulso que agarrava ele o soltou. De gatinhas entre suas pernas o fitei mais tempinho. Distraída com seu rosto adormecido. Era... tão diferente. Parecia mais acessível com esse ar tranquilo. O que será que ele fez para ficar tão exausto assim? Além disso, o observando assim suspirei sem querer, a sensação de quentura e revoadas no estômago me confundindo.

\- Ele é mesmo bonito.

\- Botan?

Dei um pulo.

\- Já, já vou.

Rápido me levantei, saindo de perto e peguei as louças quebradas do jantar. Ao sair do quarto torci que não estivesse com as bochechas coradas. Estava com vergonha, principalmente porque não entendi o motivo de me sentir assim.

Droga.

* * *

Não sei quando dormir depois do jantar. Deitada na cama encarei o demônio ainda adormecido e aos poucos a sonolência me veio, e com ela o pesadelo. Tão forte e confuso. Meus gritos misturados os gemidos e os xingamentos. Quando percebi, sentei no colchão. Suando frio com o coração acelerado.

Arquejando, encarei o vazio até enxergar normalmente. Meu quarto ainda estava na penumbra, mesmo assim não conseguia parar de tremer. Ainda por cima chorar. Engoli em seco, tentando me acalmar, mas era difícil. Eu... eu tinha muito medo. Observei mais em volta até encontrar uma figura de preto sentada no chão. Meu pulso acelerado disparou.

Hiei.

Ele ainda estava aqui.

Sem pensar direito, levantei da cama agarrada ao lençol e caminhei até onde estava. Parada diante dele tive um pouco de receio. Será que ficaria bravo? Isso é invasão de espaço, não é? Mas... eu não conseguia dormir e além disso, ele também estava dormindo. Não é como se estivesse incomodando.

Mordi o lábio.

Quem eu quero enganar? Hiei cortaria meu pescoço se fizesse isso, contudo... Aquilo, eu não quero reviver se fechasse os olhos. Criando coragem, me abaixei devagar até ficar ajoelhada entre suas pernas. Meu coração martelava seco na garganta e engatinhei me aproximando timidamente, vigiando o todo tempo se continuava adormecido.

Ao ficar tão próxima assim dele, baixei o olhar para a gola de sua camisa antes que me envergonhasse outra vez. Afinal, seu rosto relaxado era totalmente diferente de quando estava acordado. Engoli em seco e bem devagar me virei de lado ao sentar entre suas pernas, rezando que não estivesse fazendo barulho algum. Agora vem a parte mais embaraçosa. Tensa e nervosa me reclinei bem devagar, sem movimentos bruscos até meu braço encontrar o peitoral sob a camisa. Parei de respirar, esperando Hiei se mexer. Nunca segundos foram tão longos pra mim.

Contudo, ele continuou quieto. Soltei o ar mais aliviada e larguei meu peso sobre ele, relaxando completamente. Soprando em meu rosto, a respiração calma balançava leve minha franja. Igual quando despertei do desmaio no templo da mestra Genkai.

O corpo dele é quente mesmo e tem um cheiro tão curioso. Calmante. Fazia meus olhos pesarem como se estivesse caindo num torpor. Me aninhei mais nele e ouvi um suspiro profundo. Isso me causou uma sensação gostosa na pele, esquentando meu peito...

\- O que está fazendo?

Arregalei os olhos, agarrando sem querer a blusa _dele_. Isso.. Isso não pode ta acontecendo, certo? Eu... Eu imaginei essa voz. Antes que me mexesse, uma respiração banhou minha orelha, deixando hiper sensível com o gesto.

\- Eu te fiz uma pergunta, mulher.

Se antes o nervosismo era grande agora definitivamente a tensão tomou conta de mim. Acabei acordando-o do mesmo! Desconcertada por ser pega no flagra, não pude me mexer, nem virar o rosto para fita-lo. Minha pele ardia sob seu olhar. A tranqüilidade que senti há uns segundos se perdeu. Contra vontade tremores me percorriam, com medo dele me afastar pra longe.

Se eu disser a verdade, ele ia entender, não é? Afinal, ainda não fez movimento algum, me empurrando de perto.

\- E..eu tive um pesadelo.

\- O que eu tenho haver com isso?

A aflição me tomou.

\- Por... Por favor, Hiei. Não consigo dormir sozinha, então... Achei que não teria problema se...

Estremeci ainda mais, retraindo o corpo para perto do dele. Hiei não disse nada. Apenas continuou me olhando analítico, bem considerando o quanto sou boba e idiota, como sempre me chama. O silêncio aqui dentro era ensurdecedor, mesmo ao som dos galhos lá fora no bosque balançando no sabor do vento. Ele vai me enxotar daqui.

Suspirando fundo, o ondular do seu peito me distraiu um segundo antes da ordem.

\- Durma.

Arregalei os olhos. Entendi bem?

\- O.. o que?

\- Você me entendeu.

Se recostando melhor na parede, ele esticou uma perna debaixo das minhas enquanto o braço direito escorregou pelas minhas costas, subindo ao descansar sobre o joelho da outra perna levantada. Meu coração guinou espantado. Por um momento, achei que fosse me abraçar.

\- Só não se mexa tanto.

\- H..hai.

Suspirando sonolento, ele se reclinou de um modo que as abas do casaco me encobriram um pouco. O súbito aumento de calor diminuiu meus tremores, distanciando da sensação de desespero que eu sentia. Nem havia percebido que estava tão gelada. Relaxada, me ajeitei melhor apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro e virei o rosto ao enterrar no seu pescoço.

Hiei ficou tenso num instante e me xinguei. Achei que tinha voltado a dormir.

\- Desculpa.

\- Para alguém apavorado com demônios, está bem acomodada nos braços de um.

Arquejei chocada. O tom dele tinha um quê de malícia queimando meu rosto de embaraço. Eu tinha que sair da situação, mas me sentia tão melhor aqui, junto dele e esse calor. Meu rosto apenas corou mais enquanto fechei mais os dedos na camisa dele.

\- É diferente. – que vergonha, por que ele tinha que dizer aquilo? -, eu...

\- Não precisa explicar. Apenas durma.

Emudeci. Surpresa ao entender. Ele sabia e mesmo assim me deixou ficar aqui. A pérola de lágrima escondida dentro da minha blusa me deu a impressão de pesar de repente, aumentando essa consciência de consideração, do real efeito que sua presença tinha.

Era como se ele tivesse me dito: _"estarei aqui"_ . Finalmente pude me acalmar e fechei os olhos tranqüila.

BOTAN POF

HIEI POV

Uma energia estranha me acordou. Abri os olhos, fitando o vazio tentando sondar quem era. O youki de nível considerável, rondando as cercanias das barreiras espirituais desse templo. Mas não era Kiri. Maldito. Depois de largar Egar morto no salão que destruí, recuperei minha katana e fui até meus aposentados na fortaleza.

Quem me encontrava nos corredores estremecia horrorizado e com razão. Minha aparência sangrenta e fria era de alguém que saiu de um campo de batalha. Eu irradiava morte e evitavam até fazer contato visual. Ainda mais sem o talismã que lacrava o dragão negro das chamas mortais em meu braço.

A tatuagem voltava a surgir já que usei o ataque somente uma vez. Porem foi imprudência demais. Ao procurar Kiri descobri que havia três dias que esse cretino não aparecia na fortaleza. Meu sangue ferveu. Ainda mais de ódio. Foi a mesma época do ataque no santuário. Apertei mais o braço, segurando firme algo macio e quente. Não dei importância do que era, tentava controlar essa raiva.

Ele ainda a queria. Só poderia ser.

Antes disto eu o mato. Não irá conseguir escapar dessa vez. Saber seu alvo era uma vantagem, mas não havia percebido o quanto de youki havia gastado hoje. Alias, sequer dormi. Não foi um espanto eu cair quase desmaiado de cansaço. O pior que foi diante da onna. Espero que não tenha feito um escândalo.

Foi somente nesse instante que me dei conta do peso sobre mim. Lembrando de momentos atrás. Virei o rosto discretamente, baixando o olhar até onde meu braço estava. No susto de acordar de repente, enlacei a cintura dela. Firme o suficiente para a garota acordar, mas ela sequer se mexia. Intrigado, olhei melhor seu rosto, encontrando o que já suspeitava.

Rastro de lágrimas.

Ela deve ter sonhado com o ataque. Não... Pelo comportamento é bem provável que sempre tenha pesadelos sobre isso. Deve ser esse o motivo por não ter acordado ontem quando mexi em suas memórias. Por algum motivo, isso me perturbou e desviei o olhar. Sentir culpa não era do meu feitio. Lidar com isso era completamente estranho pra mim.

Sinceramente, por que razão eu entrei nesse quarto? De onde estava na floresta seria o suficiente para vigia-la. Sem contar que ouvi a conversa toda com a outra shinigami disfarçada de miko. A menção da falta de youki no estigma de sua perna atraiu meu interesse. Quando a shinigami ruiva cogitou o assassinato do canalha sorri satisfeito. O espanto da onna apenas me divertiu mais. Ao dar por mim entrei pela janela, me acomodando na mesma. Esperando a garota notar minha presença.

Excitação e algo a mais. Ao me agradecer um espasmo estranho me percorreu por dentro. Acho... Que queria contar do que fiz. Saber como reagiria.

Tolice, não teria serventia alguma. Apenas mencionei que soube do que lhe aconteceu e a onna empalideceu em segundos. Ainda mais quando confirmei seu pior medo. O brilho vermelho de olhos na escuridão.

Olhos de youkais.

E a tola ainda recusou a retirada dessa memória. Em parte, detesto admitir que ela tem razão. Em algum momento iria acabar retornando e o gatilho poderia ser esse brilho escarlate. Contudo, ainda estava confuso com algo. Nesse cômodo coberto na penumbra eu devia representar uma ameaça para ela no momento em que acordou.

Sua voz balbuciando ao me chamar no pesadelo foi o suficiente para me despertar. Contudo, fiquei quieto. Se a encarasse seria pior como foi ontem quando invadi aqui. Mas invés de fugir ela procurou "abrigo" em mim, literalmente.

Essa mulher me surpreende cada vez mais.

Segurando um sorriso procurei dormir. Ignorando o efeito que essa atitude dela me causava.


	12. Pretendida

_Pretendida_

No restaurante dos Yukimura, uma nova integrante no corpo dos funcionários se apresentou. O casal, dono do estabelecimento recebeu bem a moça de cabelos azulados. Ela estava um pouco pálida, mas tinha um ar leve e alegre nela. Principalmente em seu olhar, o que logo a filha do casal percebeu.

BOTAN POV

Meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Estou tão animada. Vestida numa calça preta e uma blusa branca, meu uniforme se completa com um avental e um bloquinho de anotações. Hoje eu atenderia os clientes, pra aprender o ritmo e os pedidos. Keiko me olhava de vez em quando. Tinha um quê intrigado nela, mas dei os ombros.

A manhã se passou num borrão que quando dei por mim estávamos em horário do almoço. Tão movimentado. O restaurante ficou cheio. Nem percebi o tempo passar. Keiko também veio atender a clientela. Não estava dando conta sozinha.

\- Botan. Tudo bem por aí?

Me virei um pouquinho e sorri. Tinha acabado de entregar a conta para um casal.

\- Claro. Não é muito difícil.

Keiko sorriu e encolhi os ombros. Me sentia tão... Não sei, mais feliz. Aproveitando que o movimento deu uma pausa, escapuli pro banheiro e fechei a porta. Aqui é bem seguro. Esperei a manhã toda por isso. Me encostei na porta e puxei o cordão prateado escondido na cola do meu uniforme. Assim que o pingente incomum ficou amostra o segurei na palma, suspirando ao olhá-lo.

 _"- A pedra Hirui tem um poder estranho. Eu costumava ficar olhando para ela por muito tempo. Trazia uma sensação de paz."_

Sem querer suspirei outra vez. É verdade. Esse tom azul real, cintilante hipnotiza me fazendo querer ficar olhando mais e mais tempo para ela. As pérolas de lágrimas são joias raríssimas, principalmente essa que Hiei me emprestou.

Ainda não acredito nisso. Ontem foi um momento que rezei para nunca chegar. Eu nunca conversei realmente com alguém sobre o que aconteceu. Hinageshi e Shizuru evitam falar comigo. Koenma até tentou, queria saber quem foi que me atacou. Quando e onde exatamente aconteceu. Nas primeiras perguntas entrei num estado catatônico e deve ser por isso que as meninas não me questionam.

\- Mas ontem...

Hiei foi muito discreto, até na escolha das palavras. Remexi a pérola, fazendo-a girar suave na minha palma, lembrando do jeito como ele abordou o assunto comigo. Até chorei, mas nem reclamou. Não consigo evitar sorrir. Até achei que era insensível, mas na verdade ele estava sendo gentil. Do seu próprio jeito, claro.

Isso foi bem incomum. Franzi a testa, confusa.

Como será que Hiei descobriu? Alguém contou pra ele, só podia ser. Ele _mora_ lá. Mas pelas as conversas que ouvi escondido (o senhor Koenma não falava comigo) pouca gente sabia, dentre elas a pessoa que me encontrou quase morta. Por algum motivo que não sei mantiveram segredo, então acho que Hiei fez alguém falar. Não deve ter sido agradável.

Entretanto, esse calor estranho no meu peito ficava mais e mais presente. De um jeito diferente. Era bom... Eu não tinha percebido que precisa tanto falar com alguém, com _ele_. E muito menos que Hiei teria paciência comigo, principalmente quando me flagrou sentada e debruçada nele enquanto dormia. De repente, meu rosto ficou quente. A cena daquele instante me matando de vergonha. Ele me deixou dormir no seu colo. Quer dizer, não foi exatamente no seu colo. Me aninhei nele como se estivesse morrendo de frio e Hiei nem me abraçou... Mas daí me abraçar já ficaria estranho! Droga.

A verdade?

Eu tenho cem por cento de certeza que ele me ouviu falar dormindo. E isso me deixa com mais vergonha. Toda vez que tenho os pesadelos, não paro de dizer seu nome. Hiei devia ter entendido o por quê? Não, acho que não. Afinal, ninguém além de mim sabe daquele horror. É surreal e ainda verdade. Não acredito em como estou inteira agora.

Mas... olhando a pérola, vendo o azul brilhar suave é como se todas essas preocupações sumissem e apenas existisse essa calma. O efeito de apaziguar o que nos atormenta. Esse é o poder misterioso que Hiei mencionou ao me emprestar a jóia. Somente as hiruisekis feitas das lágrimas de uma koorime ao dar à luz são assim. Por isso o meu choque ontem. Hiei deixar comigo a única lembrança de sua mãe, pra me ajudar a superar meus medos...

\- É como se não fosse ele.

Suspirei mais profundo. Foi tão importante pra mim.

De repente me veio uma lembrança, me deixando bem vermelha.

De manhã cedo, antes de realmente clarear eu tive um pensamento engraçado. Meu colchão era tão quentinho e se movia. Meu cérebro lerdo despertou o suficiente pra notar que o colchão tinha braços, que me sustentavam contra um peitoral e me carregavam até a minha cama de verdade.

Achei que sorriu, cínico como sempre ao soltar meus dedos da sua camisa.

Por isso que não paro de olhar a perola. Era uma prova que a noite de ontem foi real.

\- Botan!

Ai, meu Deus.

Rápido escondi a corrente e a perola dentro da blusa e saiu do banheiro. Mal caminhei uns passos e Keiko me abordou, com as mãos nos quadris.

\- Onde você estava?

Ri sem graça.

\- Só fui lavar as mãos. O que foi?

Ela estreitou o olhar, nada convencida.

\- Só vim te avisar sobre o horário de descanso. Pode aproveitar pra comer alguma coisa. Ou pode vir comigo no meu quarto.

\- Como assim?

Pisquei confusa. Ela devolveu cúmplice, pegando minha mão.

\- Não é nada demais. Papo de mulher.

\- Mas..

\- Deixa disso Botan. Cinco minutinhos e você já volta.

Ela nem me esperou terminar. Me arrastou até a escada que levava ao segundo andar, subindo apressada. Por um lado eu estava nervosa, por outro completamente confusa. Sobre o que ela queria falar?

BOTAN POF

HIEI POV

Descuidada.

Essa garota não tinha nenhuma noção de risco. Em pé num galho de uma árvore, observava-a conversar com a mulher de Yusuke num quarto. A janela do cômodo era ampla o suficiente para ver o interior mesmo que eu esteja do outro lado da rua e pela conversa da outra, a onna ficava mais desconfortável.

Por um momento tive vontade de saber. Mas deixei pra como está. Estava ocupado com outra coisa. Contrariado me encostei no tronco, esperando o próximo youkai chegar perto daqui atraído pelo cheiro. Desde ontem a noite, vários apareceram aos arredores do templo. As barreiras não os deixaram entrar e pela manhã tive que dar um fim neles, no entanto...

Essa garota tinha que sair de lá?!

O rastro ficou tão forte por onde passava. Me manteve ocupado a manhã toda. Me livrar de lixos por causa da falta de conhecimento de perigo dessa tola me irritava.

\- Mulher estúpida.

\- Algum problema Hiei?

Pestanejei de susto, mas só um segundo. Reconheci a voz da pessoa e por isso nem desviei o olhar da janela.

\- Pare de esconder sua aura e surgir atrás das pessoas.

Kurama quase riu se aproximando mais da árvore. Ele era um dos poucos que conseguia me encontrar quando queria. Isso me fez pensar. O que será que queria?

\- O que esta fazendo?

Perguntando aparentemente sem querer nada. Típico. Estreitei o olhar vendo a onna ficar rubra de vergonha à uma pergunta da outra humana. Ela era tão fácil de se ler.

\- Nada importante.

\- Hum... Acabei de voltar do Mundo Espiritual. Koenma já se recuperou da maioria dos ferimentos. Soube do ataque que ele sofreu nesses dias imagino.

Ri por dentro ao lembrar.

\- Assuntos do Reikai não me interessam.

\- É mesmo?

Kurama seguiu meu olhar, pude ver pela visão periférica, mas já era tarde demais. A onna aparecia claramente pela vidraça da casa acima do restaurante conversando com a outra humana. O sorriso bobo presente.

\- É hoje que Botan começa a trabalhar, não é? Ela está mais parecendo consiga mesma. Quase tinha me esquecido como era seu sorriso.

Fiquei tenso num instante, subitamente incomodado com o comentário. Não, ele não sente nada. Se fosse já teria percebido algum comportamento anormal por parte dele. De qualquer modo, ainda estava irritado. Foi tão casual, parecia era um teste. Não, era um teste. Ele apenas estava me sondando, procurando se reagiria de alguma maneira. Essa raposa era muito esperta.

\- Hiei.

\- O que foi?

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa quando Botan foi lhe visitar em Makai?

Contra vontade imagens do que vi e os gritos me distraíram por uns segundos. Podia até sentir meu olhar ficando opaco e respondi sem hesitar.

\- Não, por quê?

Continuei do mesmo jeito. Observando desinteressado as duas pela janela. Agora elas riam. Fêmeas, vai entendê-las.

\- Ela está muito estranha. Tentei conversar, mas Botan se fecha e não diz nada.

\- Se a garota não quer falar, não insista.

O trauma já fez um estrago suficiente. Kurama me encarou estranhando e notei tarde demais o porque. Droga.

\- Quem diria que defenderia Botan em alguma coisa.

\- Não distorça as coisas. Existem assuntos que não se tem vontade de falar, apenas isso.

\- Hum... – hesitou de propósito – Então essa é a razão para vigiá-la nesses dias?

Maldita raposa intrometida.

Pela primeira vez na conversa, desviei o olhar da janela para o "humano" em pé perto da árvore. Kurama me encarava sério, a expressão neutra e analítica. Ele queria confirmar alguma coisa. Era nítido nesse falso ar indiferente. Como fiquei calado ele assumiu um tom paciente, me irritando ainda mais.

\- Sabe muito bem que não pode deixar essa situação se estender assim.

\- Não sei do que está falando.

\- Seu comportamento diz o contrário.

Estreitei os olhos. Ele quase riu.

\- Kurama...

Ele está mesmo sugerindo o que acho que está?!

\- Botan não tem mais direito de viver em Reikai. Seu nível mínimo de energia e sua presença humana são fatos de uma garota balsa...

\- Pare agora mesmo.

Um pequeno sorriso astuto surgiu no demônio enquanto me senti um completo idiota. Sem perceber estava diante dele, tenso de raiva ao quase sacar a espada. Desgraçado.

\- Viu? Por que se nega a assumi-la?

\- Meus assuntos e da onna não são da sua conta, Kurama.

Só percebi o que disse quando o youkai em minha frente arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Estremeci de raiva e larguei o punho da espada. Era melhor ele pensar nessa linha do que saber a verdade.

\- Hiei.

Nem me virei. Saltei pra longe, correndo pelos telhados até chegar em um terraço de um prédio. As rajadas de vento abriram meu casaco e com movimento o cheiro doce bateu em meu nariz. Sem querer fechei os olhos. Eu não estava entorpecido como os outros. Apenas sossegar esse tormento. Desde ontem me sinto perturbado. E como ela dormiu junto de mim, seu cheiro ficou impregnado em minhas roupas.

Estranho ou não, meu sangue agitado se acalmou ao respirar fundo. Abri os olhos fitando o vazio. Idiotices à parte, Kurama mencionou algo que me fazia pensar. Cogitar para ser mais exato. Essa situação realmente não podia continuar. Kiri ainda estava à solta e era apenas uma questão de tempo para todos saberem sobre o sacrifício do ex-rei carrasco do mundo espiritual.

HIEI POF

 _Horas depois_

BOTAN POV

\- Até logo senhor e senhora Yukimura.

Acenei me despedindo e o casal sorriu pra mim. O pai de Keiko jogou um pano de prato sobre o ombro ao terminar de limpar o balcão.

\- Até menina. Trabalhou bem hoje.

\- Arigatou.

Ajeitei a alça da bolsa, saindo pela porta da frente. A sineta tiniu, mas já estávamos fechados. Pelas luzes se acendendo nos postes e o crepúsculo cedendo fiquei bem tarde. Apressei o passo ao caminhar pela calçada.

Detesto admitir, mas tenho muito medo do escuro agora. O templo kasane não ficava muito longe. Apenas uma condução de ônibus e parava bem perto. Apenas uma quadra. No entanto, meu coração não sossegou até chegar ao ponto. Subi no que levava direto ao meu bairro e depois de pagar pela passagem sentei perto da porta. Minha nuca se arrepiava, ficava mais intenso esse calafrio a cada vez que o ônibus parava. Conforme escurecia ao anoitecer, as janelas espelhavam e espiei nos assentos atrás de mim no reflexo.

Três homens estranhos olhavam diretamente pra mim. Eles sentavam na fileira da esquerda. Virei o rosto, gelando por dentro. Eram...? Não, só estou imaginando coisas. É, só podia ser isso. No entanto, um calafrio desceu mais forte na minha espinha e não agüentei. Assim que o ônibus parou num ponto, levantei apressada e desci. Quase atropelei uma velhinha.

\- Ei, menina!

\- Desculpe senhora.

A mulher resmungou mais contrariada e olhei sobre o ombro pelas janelas. Os três homens me olhavam frustrados, com raiva e na carranca vi seus dentes pontiagudos. O ônibus deu partida antes que chegassem na porta de embargue e suspirei de alivio. Olhei em volta, reconhecendo a quadra do subúrbio e caminhei apressada.

Fiquei apertando a alça, retorcendo e retorcendo de nervosismo e procurei pensar em outra. Por exemplo, na conversa de mulher que a Keiko teve comigo. De repente, fiquei esgotada. Ela queria saber o que aconteceu naquele ataque ao templo da mestra Genkai. Eu prometi contar de quando Hiei e eu estávamos sozinhos no hall do templo, o mercenário nos caçando. Eu achei que tivesse esquecido o assuntoe ainda ela me vem com algo me matando de vergonha _._

 _\- Escuta Botan, é verdade que você e Hiei apareceram juntos no apartamento da Shizuru?_

Que pergunta indiscreta e não foi bem assim. Não fizemos uma visita. Eu estava desmaiada e ele apenas me levou até a casa dela porque pedi. Yusuke é mesmo um fofoqueiro.

\- Que cheiro bom.

Parei de andar. Enrijecida e sem fôlego. Um barulho veio a minha direita e antes que virasse um brilho cruzou o ar, zunindo perto de mim até um engasgo cortar o silencio. Ainda estava dura de susto, quando olhei na direção.

Um demônio escamoso, de cabelos roxos e chifres protuberantes nos braços estava cravado num poste. Os olhos dele se viraram para trás ficando brancos enquanto encarei o punho de uma espada brotando da sua garganta, o sangue descendo. Meu estomago se revirou.

\- Você é distraída demais.

Nani?

Arfei com a voz e olhei na direção. Nada. Até que ouvi um barulho a minha direita outra vez e vi Hiei sacudindo a espada, livrando-a do sangue enquanto o demônio morto caiu sentado no chão. Um jorro de alivio me inundou. Ele embainhou a arma, voltando o olhar pra mim e engoli em seco. Parecia aborrecido. Não... ele _estava_ aborrecido.

\- Sua amiga construiu barreiras ao redor daquele santuário por um motivo, mulher. Use a cabeça.

Olhando para o corpo do monstro, ele explodiu a mão livre em chamas e depois jogou no youkai. O corpo incinerou em segundos até não restar nada. A coloração esverdeada e negra das chamas se extinguiu junto. Em segundos não tinha nenhum indicio de um monstro ali.

\- Incrível, Hiei.

Ele estreitou o olhar e me xinguei. Ele não estava pra brincadeiras. Alias, Hiei nunca gostou de quando eu o elogiava junto com os rapazes na época do Reikai Tantei. Desnecessário, inútil e sem serventia alguma. Eram sempre suas opiniões. E eu, claro, estremecia de medo esperando ele me cortar o pescoço de raiva.

\- Ah... Etto...

\- Esqueça. – fechando os olhos por um momento ele virou um borrão sumindo – Vamos logo antes que apareça mais algum.

O que? Sua voz ficou mais perto. Girei na direção, vendo-o caminhar ao meu lado passando por mim, as mãos nos bolsos. Quase me distraí com isso até me tocar.

\- Espere um pouco... Você estava me seguindo esse tempo todo?

\- Humpf. Claro que sim.

Me entalei encarando suas costas. Olhei de relance para o poste, o negrume nele me gelando. Quantos... quantos será que ele matou?

\- Até quando vai ficar parada?

Ai, droga. Corri até onde estava, quase no final da rua e depois continuamos em silencio. Antes eu estaria agoniada com isso, mas até que não era tão ruim. Ele não era uma companhia tão má. O olhando de soslaio me surpreendi um pouco. Ele chegava a ser bem mais alto do que achava. Parecia ser da altura de Yusuke quando nos conhecemos. Devo ter ficado olhando um bom tempo, pois seu rosto fechou numa carranca e rápido desviei o olhar antes que me flagrasse.

Ah, droga! Agora era ele que está me encarando.

\- O que há com você?

\- N..nada.

\- Você não sabe mentir, mulher.

Meu rosto já quente, pegou fogo. Ele não disse mais nada, o espiei pra ver se ainda me olhava e meus ombros cederam. Mirava adiante sem o menor interesse em nada. Como sempre. Com minha atitude idiota, o silencio cômodo ficou desconfortável. Não queria que ficasse assim. Me deixa ansiosa. O espiei de novo e tive uma idéia. Por que não? Estava curiosa do mesmo jeito e valia a pena se o faria conversar um pouquinho comigo.

Respirei pra tomar coragem. Assim que dobramos uma esquina, entrando na rua do templo abordei o assunto.

\- Hiei, posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Acabou de fazer.

Pisquei espantada. Poxa, não podia ser tão grosso assim. Acho que ainda estava aborrecido por hoje. Ri sem graça pra amenizar.

\- Quero dizer outra.

Me olhando de soslaio ele bufou entediado

\- Vá em frente.

\- Certo.

Bingo. Ele aceitou. Sorri ansiosa enquanto chegávamos perto do primeiro Toori do templo. O portal vibrava de energia. Assim que o atravessamos senti cruzar um limite. Um limiar onde demarcava que pisava em solo sagrado. Olhei Hiei de novo e percebi que não o incomodava. Isso me fez lembrar de ontem. Também estava curiosa sobre isso. Mas vamos primeiro a minha duvida de antes.

\- Hinageshi disse ontem sobre a atração que os... Youkais sentem por mim. Sabe do que ela quis dizer?

\- Quer saber justo disso?

Me encolhi estremecendo. Péssimo assunto, Botan. Péssimo. Mas...

\- Eu preciso. Assim quem sabe posso fazer algo pra amenizar.

Todos que sabiam se esforçavam em me manter segura. O que Hiei fez hoje também. Ao meu lado ouvi um suspiro e olhei em tempo dele me responder.

\- Não há nada que possa fazer.

\- Mas...

\- É inútil. – me encarando de soslaio, continuou sério – Tudo agora em você é um chamariz. O único jeito de apagar é a morte.

Empalideci de assombro e Hiei suspirou cansado.

\- Seu cheiro principalmente.

\- O que?

Sussurrei tremendo. Parando no primeiro degrau da escadaria, ele sumiu e de repente fui pega no colo. Um braço seu estava nas minhas costas enquanto outro atrás das minhas pernas. Mal me situei e Hiei saltou degraus acima. Subindo a escadaria de pedra em segundos. Tudo que via era borrões das arvores e a escuridão aumentando.

Ao pousar no pátio do templo, ele atravessou em segundos chegando a casa anexa, invadindo um quarto pela janela aberta. O meu quarto. Só quando estávamos dentro foi que me pôs no chão. Eu fitava o nada e senti vagamente me sentarem na cama. O movimento me fez lembrar do pingente que carregava. Com as mãos tremendo, puxei o cordão prateado até a pérola azulada luzir na minha palma. Soltei o ar aliviada, meu coração se agitava martelando.

Hiei ainda estava aqui. Eu sinto isso.

\- Desculpa. Acho que congelei. V..Você disse que meu cheiro...?

Ri sem graça, mas ele apenas grunhiu enfadado. Bem achando que sou teimosa. Ficou um silencio tenso aqui. Quando achei que não diria mais o ouvi se movimentar e levantei os olhos da pérola. Ele havia se encostado na parede, os braços cruzados ao fitar o vazio.

\- Seu aroma natural tem o mesmo efeito quando uma fêmea está no cio. – prendi o fôlego e rápido me olhou sério – Não é exatamente a mesma coisa. Enquanto o normal é pungente e morno, o seu é doce e cremoso.

\- Cremoso?

Que colocação estranha. Hiei nem se incomodou com minha pergunta.

\- É assim que me parece. Como se quase sentisse o gosto. A diferença que não é inebriante para mim.

Me encarou outra vez. Esperando e vendo como eu reagia. Devo estar fazendo uma expressão estranha, pois ele grunhiu enfadado e se afastou da parede indo até a janela. Isso me acordou e levantei de qualquer jeito.

\- Espera.

Hiei parou olhando sobre o ombro, me deixando sem graça. O que eu ia falar pra ele mesmo? Rápido, pense em alguma coisa antes que ele perca a paciência.

\- Anno... Pra onde você vai?

Pergunta idiota. Confuso ele apenas se virou pra janela.

\- Lugar algum.

Ahn? Sem esperar sumiu num borrão, saltando pela janela. As cortinas balançaram com o movimento repentino e a brisa. Achei que nem me responderia, mas acho que ele ficaria andando por aí. Poxa, bem que podia ter ficado mais um pouco. Fechei a janela e saí do quarto. Hinageshi ficaria preocupada se não me visse. Pelo cheiro bom, ela devia estar na cozinha. Antes que entrasse, guardei o cordão dentro da blusa.

Hinageshi estava cortando uns legumes enquanto um caldeirão fumegava no fogão. O cheiro bom vinha dele. Mal entrei na cozinha e ela me ouviu.

\- Oi, quando chegou?

\- Ainda pouco.

\- Que bom. Estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Sorri animada e puxei uma cadeira sentando junto ao balcão.

\- Que isso. Sei me cuidar sozinha – que mentira – Hina, pode me explicar uma coisa?

\- Claro.

Ela pegou um talo de alho poro da sacola, começando a cortá-lo em pedacinhos.

\- Por que ficou espantada ontem ao ver Hiei aqui?

\- O que?

Ela quase cortou a mesa. Os olhos esmeralda arregalaram de susto e fiquei tensa.

\- Por que quer saber disso?

\- Ué? Você ficou chocada. Só queria entender.

Me olhando desconfiada ela continuou a cortar o legume. Mas era verdade. Aquilo era a segunda coisa que perguntaria à Hiei, mas ele já foi embora.

\- Bom, como eu disse ontem apenas os demônios que já são marcados é que não sentem os efeitos da atração que o sacrifício... quer dizer, você exerce neles.

Me encolhi no banco, mas me controlei. Hinageshi me deu uma olhadinha e como viu que eu estava normal continuou.

\- Daí a razão porque fiquei chocada ontem. Esse tal Hiei não é como seus outros amigos Botan. Espera, talvez seja.

Ela olhou para o nada. Isso me deixou curiosíssima.

\- Como assim?

\- Sabe seu amigo Kurama?

\- Sim, o que tem?

Ela se virou para o fogão despejando os legumes na panela, me deixando mais curiosa.

\- Ele já tem uma pretendida.

\- O que?

Do que ela está falando? Se virando pra mim, Hinageshi sentou num banco pensando alto.

\- É alguém que ele escolheu como sua companheira. Mesmo seu corpo não sendo de um demônio ele pode mudar de forma, não é? Acho que é amiga de vocês. Aquela que visitou outro dia.

Meu queixo caiu.

\- Shizuru?

\- Unhum.

\- Mas como ela não me contou?

Shizuru fez segredo pra mim. Pra mim!

\- Ela não sabe, Botan. Kurama ainda não contou pra ela.

Ainda assim era uma noticia das boas. Sempre torci pra eles. Agora vão ficar juntos. Que bom. Mas... Espere um pouco.

\- Hina, mas o que isso tem haver com Hiei?

A região do meu peito ficou estranhamente apertada. Hinageshi apenas descansou o queixo na mão ao me fitar.

\- Acho que é o mesmo caso. Quer dizer, como se explica estar tão próximo de você e não tomar nenhuma atitude bem... você sabe do que estou falando – ficamos vermelhas – Ele deve ter escolhido alguém. A julgar pelo caso de uma marca e a pretensão de uma que vi recentemente a garota deve ser bem parecida com ele.

O aperto no meu peito aumentou, ficando tão doído.

\- C..como assim? – ri sem graça – Mal humorada e anti-social?

\- Mais que isso. Deve ser uma mulher bem complexa. Existe alguém assim não é?

Riu boba e enquanto que me forcei a acompanhar.

Eu realmente não devia ter perguntado nada.


	13. Estranha Calmaria

_Estranha Calmaria_

BOTAN POV

Depois daquela conversa eu não pude pensar em mais nada. Agia mecanicamente no jantar, respondendo as perguntas que Hina me fazia com monossílabos vazios. Ela nem estranhou meus _"huns"_ e _"ah!"_. Deve ser porque procurei deixar minha boca ocupada de comida e teria a desculpa de pensar enquanto mastigava.

Realmente divagava, mas era sobre o assunto de mais cedo.

Pretendida?

Como o Hiei tem uma mulher em mente pra ser...? Argh. Não gosto nem de imaginar. Encarando o curry no meu prato remexia o molho com a colher. Por algum motivo isso me incomoda. Sinto meu peito se apertar, o que causava vários bufos de raiva da minha parte.

\- Botan.

Ah. Já sei, me sinto incomodada porque agora Hiei e eu somos amigos, certo? Não é um equivoco da minha parte. A gente pode se considerar assim. Ele sabe meu segredo e bem, é meio que um segredo dele também.

\- Botan, ta me ouvindo?

Descansei o queixo na palma, dando mais uma remexida no arroz. Ele não vai me ignorar depois que marcar essa mulher, não é? Fêmeas de demônios são ariscas com seus companheiros. Eu lembro que uma tentou me arrancar a cabeça quando fui buscar a alma do seu marido. A youkai soltou um chiado ao atravessar meu corpo e tive que explicar com toda a paciência sobre transporte de almas e shinigamis.

Mesmo assim a mulher ficou irritada.

\- Botan!

A mesa sacudiu com o tapa estalado de alguém e pulei de susto. Tirei os olhos do meu prato vendo Hina me encarar de olhos apertados e desconfiada. Oh, não.

\- Onde era que estava?

\- Bem aqui.

Sorri sem graça. Foi uma pergunta estranha, oras. Contudo, isso não diminuiu em nada a desconfiança dela.

\- Sei. Seu corpo pode até ser, mas sua cabeça estava bem distante daqui. No que pensava? Fiquei te chamando várias vezes e nem me ouviu.

Congelei de choque. Viajei tanto assim? Meu corpo gelou enquanto ficava pálida e desviei o olhar cobrindo a boca com a mão onde apoiava meu queixo. Ah, minha nossa. Isso não, nem morrendo dava pra falar. Meu pescoço esquentava e sentia esse calor começar a subir pro rosto.

\- Hum... Só fiquei pensando que agora todos da turma estão de casal. Só isso. – encolhi os ombros – Não me culpe se fiquei me amargurando por sobrar.

O que de certa forma não era mentira.

\- Ah. Se é assim tudo também. Você tem que se conformar. Não é como se tivéssemos chances pra isso.

\- O que?

Pisquei confusa e voltei o rosto pra ela enquanto Hina levava a colher na boca e continuava.

\- Você sabe. Nós ferry girls existimos apenas para encaminhar os mortos pelo rio Sanzu até o julgamento. Somos proibidas de qualquer outra interação.

Engoliu mais um bocado do curry e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa olhando o nada.

\- Eu acho isso uma completa injustiça. Nossa linha de existência foi ceifada antes do tempo. Não vivemos nadinha.

\- Verdade.

Encarei meu prato sem a menor sombra de fome. As guias espirituais - ou meninas balsas como nos chamam - são espíritos que não fazem a passagem. Não por decisão de Koenma nos absolver ou algo do tipo. Mas por simplesmente não termos o que julgar. Eu não morri adolescente como minha aparência sugere. Todas nós somos almas de recém nascidos ou bebês que perderam suas vidas antes do tempo. Sem a predestinação ordenada pelo Rei Enma.

Acontece muito. Apenas os espíritos que chegam a uma relevante maturidade é que são designados ou para a Patrulha de Extermínio ou para shinigamis. O que significava que nem todos chegam a crescer e estarem aptos a servirem Reikai. Mais de metade não resiste e se desfaz em energia espiritual incorporando o lugar.

Daí as restrições. São-nos impostas regras rígidas. Sem convívio com os vivos. Sem interferir no destino de alguém. Sem se afeiçoar por um ser vivente e uma das mais delicadas. Sem macular a pureza que temos. Somos quase como o vento. Existimos, mas não podemos ser vistas apesar de sentirem nossa presença.

\- Eu realmente te invejo, Botan.

Confusa, saí do devaneio olhando Hina fitar o teto mais entediada.

\- Não entendi. De que jeito?

Eu não chamaria meu estado de digno ou vantajoso. Posso morrer a qualquer momento! Mas pelo visto essa baixinha ruiva estava completamente alheia a isso. Desviou o olhar do teto para mim, sem o menor humor de uma piada

\- Reikai não tem mais poder sobre você. É praticamente uma humana, mas com características de um adepto em energia espiritual. É uma pena que sua pureza foi tirada daquele jeito hediondo. Podia ter sido por seu namorado.

Meu rosto queimou num pimentão. Me empertiguei na cadeira.

\- Que isso Hina! Namorado? Onde já se viu eu com um homem nesses tempos?

\- Ué? E aquele tão de Kai?

Gemi internamente me encolhendo no banco. Ao ver Hinageshi se debruçou na mesa me olhando maliciosa

\- Somos apenas conhecidos.

\- Aham, sei. Não foi o que vi naquela festa quando herdaram as terras de mestra Genkai. Ele não tirava os olhos de você.

Emburrei mais sem graça enquanto essa ruiva abria um sorriso triunfante. Hina sua indiscreta. Eu não quero lembrar disso. Ele é legal. Depois de ser controlado por aquele Ichigaki no Torneio dos Monstros, Kai superou com seus colegas se tornando um guerreiro e caçador de espíritos malignos. O senhor Koenma o recrutou varias vezes nesses três anos. E o homem naquela festa tinha se interessado por mim.

Me sentia mal por que o rejeitava nas suas corteses, mas fracas investidas e sinceramente me esgotava. Não havia como dar certo.

\- Você está vendo doramas demais.

\- Qual é? Vai me dizer que ele não faz seu tipo?

Meu tipo? Empurrei o meu prato pro centro da mesa e parei pra pensar. Qual era o meu tipo? Hum... Talvez alguém quieto, mas de atitude. Que precise ser paciente comigo. Gostar de mim pelo meu jeito e não apenas porque sou bonita. Mas acho que o cara deve me conquistar. Fazer meu coração disparar só de ouvir seu nome. Isso com certeza esse homem não tinha.

\- Kai não tem charme algum. – suspirei desanimada – É tão previsível...

\- Ah, então quer dizer que certinhos não são seu forte.

\- Definitivamente não. Tive uma queda por Yusuke pra você ver.

Ela arquejou de espanto e dei os ombros. Fazer o que? Caras rebeldes e misteriosos são um fascínio pra mim. Espera. Mistério? Yusuke é e sempre foi transparente. O sujeito era direto até demais nas coisas. Pasma, outra figura se formou em minha mente como referencia e essa sim fez meu coração saltar.

A expressão arrogante de um demônio de fogo, sorrindo cínico e discreto pra mim. Seus olhos me fitavam de um jeito... Era um vermelho denso e quente que me arrepiava inteira.

\- Botan! Ele é o namorado da sua amiga!

Pisquei atordoada enquanto meu rosto acalorava de... quê? Não sei. Mas agitava meu estômago. Levantei da cadeira sem nem pegar o prato e por na pia.

\- Olhe aqui, chega dessa conversa. Já esta tarde e preciso levantar cedo amanhã.

\- São oito da noite.

Ela disse pasma e mordi o lábio. Minhas costas queimavam do seu olhar inquisidor, mas não parei. Marchei até a saída fingindo que não ouvi. No caminho pro meu quarto, pôs a mão no peito. Meus batimentos tão fortes palpitavam e não conseguia respirar direito. Por quê? Hiei nunca olhou assim pra mim.

Mas... eu queria. Não é? Juntei os traços que mais me atraia a atenção e fiquei tonta de calor só de imaginar o conjunto. Parei no corredor, me encostando na parede e sem querer me deixei escorregar até o chão.

\- Por quê?

Por que me afeta assim?

Ele é meu amigo agora. Não tem por que me sentir tão estranha com ele. Por causa dele. Enroscando os dedos na pérola que eu carregava por cima da blusa, pensei nisso.

Hiei é um cara inacessível. Eu sei muito bem disso. Então por que imagino coisas que fazem meu coração tremer de emoção?

Sou uma tonta.

BOTAN POF

 _No dia seguinte_

HIEI POV

Desde ontem não havia me aproximado dela. Sentado num galho olhava o vazio enquanto o som da floresta se propagava ao meu redor. Para um templo dentro da cidade, esse santuário possuía uma vegetação densa. Com a copa das arvores entrelaçando seus galhos e folhas, pouca luz se filtrava e o resultado era a baixa temperatura úmida e a escuridão.

Já havia amanhecido, mas ela ainda não acordou. O pensamento de certa forma me divertiu. Para uma pessoa alegre ela é bem preguiçosa. Mas isso não vinha ao caso. Hoje de preferência escolhi ficar longe. Uma _"abertura"_ para o cretino que há dias cerca esse lugar. Ontem não consegui acha-lo e hoje pretendia resolver o assunto de uma vez.

Kiri era um mestre na cautela. Isso me dava nos nervos. Achei que seria rápido ele tentar se apoderar da mulher, mas estava demorando. Eu senti um pouco dessa compulsão naquele dia quando fiquei sozinho com ela no deque. É um impulso fortíssimo, não se pensa em mais nada. Nem na criatura que se torna o objeto de desejo. Por algum motivo, o cheiro dela não me afeta mais. Mas Kiri? Esse cretino está se segurando tempo demais.

Nem os que sentem pela primeira vez o "perfume" dela se agüentam.

\- O que está tramando?

Estreitei o olhar para o vazio. Esperar não está me parecendo mais uma estratégia. Me levantando saltei do galho para o chão. O vento na queda livre farfalhou meu casaco até que pousei nas raízes. Daria mais uma volta. Talvez eu esteja passando despercebido alguma coisa.

Entretanto, mal corri floresta adentro e senti que estava sendo observado. Olhei de soslaio ao saltar de um tronco derrubado e consegui ver uma sombra a minha esquerda entre as arvores. Humpf. Antes de cair no chão, acelerei mais e sumi de vista. Senti a aura do demônio oscilar e entrei em seu caminho, parando ao encara-lo.

O youkai arregalou os olhos, derrapando na terra preta e folhagem. Seu choque foi gritante, mas não era inimigo. O cabelo ralo, a pele macilenta. Kai, o mensageiro.

\- Hiei-sama, eu.. eu peço desculpas por...

\- Diga logo o que quer.

O demônio engoliu em seco. Me enfadando. Eu não caio nessa farsa de fracote. Esse nojento destruiu duas unidades dos guerreiros por míseros trocados. Todos tem segredos e ele era hábil em descobrir. Se aproximando com cautela, Kai sorriu tremulo e suando frio. Bem, eu tinha lhe quebrado a cara na primeira vez que tentou me enganar.

\- Mukuro-sama solicita sua presença na fortaleza imediatamente.

O noticia me deixou tenso. Droga!

\- De que se trata?

Abaixando os olhos fundos, balbuciou confuso.

\- Ela não disse, senhor. Apenas que o acompanhasse assim que o encontrar.

Estreitei os olhos. Um ultimato. Verifiquei rapidamente a onna pelo Jagan. A visão remota me mostrou em instantes a imagem dela conversando com a fêmea de Yusuke na sala. Peguei rapidamente uns trechos do assunto e depois voltei o olhar para o youkai macilento. Ele me encarava curioso. Viu o brilho púrpura do olho diabólico sob a faixa quando o usei e queria muito saber o porque. Verme desprezível.

\- O que está olhando?

Pestanejou de susto ao meu olhar irritado.

\- Ah... Nada, senhor. Vamos?

Assenti calado e segui até a fenda dimensional mais próxima. Existiam várias espalhadas por todo o Ningenkai. Com a barreira desfeita, um youkai do meu nível de poder podia atravessar qualquer uma. Contudo, essa ordem de Mukuro era um imprevisto.

* * *

Assim que cheguei a Makai, o mensageiro me acompanhou até o recente local da fortaleza móvel. Havia se instalado dessa vez perto do rio no vale à oeste das tribos de Raizen. Yusuke havia dado livre arbítrio antes de regressar ao mundo dos homens então não havia problema.

Seguimos direto até as dependências de Mukuro e somente lá, o verme curioso saiu do meu encalço. Isso me irritou. Cruzei o passadiço do observatório, ignorando os olhares por onde passava até entrar num corredor lateral. No final deste havia uma pesada porta de ferro e dentro dela o gabinete de Mukuro.

Assim que entrei, vi ao fundo da sala a youkai sentada no móvel redondo e acolchoado lendo um livro. Seus olhos levantaram quando fechei a porta e não demonstravam nada. Exceto uma franqueza e diversão. Não estava com humor e ela viu bem isso.

\- Mandou aquele lacaio me buscar.

Era bem claro a intenção daquela mensagem. Segurando um sorriso, Mukuro fechou o livro depositando ao seu lado.

\- Kai é eficiente quando o necessário.

\- Humpf.

Segui até a poltrona diante dela e me acomodei. Como sempre vestia roupas diferentes. Era um tabard feminino acompanhado de uma calça negra. Acentuavam suas curvas, mas não estava interessado nisso. Mukuro não me questionou sobre o salão comunal e a chacina que fiz dias atrás. O que será que pretende? Não é do seu feitio convocar seus guerreiros.

\- Pra que me chamou?

Se endireitando no móvel me fitou séria. Então eram negócios.

\- Quero que comande o novo assentamento.

Por essa eu não esperava. Esperei mais alguma informação, mas Mukuro simplesmente ficou calada. Era muito estranho.

\- Onde seria?

\- Fica na área nordeste 13. Lembra-se de lá?

Pestanejei de susto enquanto a raiva me subia. Maldita. Foi onde cresci. Fiz muitos inimigos por lá. Não vou àquela região há anos.

\- Por que eu? Shigure ou Yume podem fazer isso.

\- Eles são desqualificados. Com esse território manteremos uma base solida entre as fronteiras com Gandara e outras tribos. Yomi voltará suas atenções ao seu governo como novo regente. Nada garante que realmente manterá a palavra de pacificação. Eu quero que monitore essas fronteiras e avise a qualquer mudança.

Quase ri.

\- Não é defesa de território e sim vigilância.

Seu rosto assumiu um ar debochado.

\- Não há disfarce melhor do que algo obvio.

Sem duvida. No entanto, aquela região é perigosa. Só vivem ladrões e assassinos, escoria da pior espécie.

\- Está preocupado?

Que pergunta é essa? Mantive expressão neutra ao olha-la.

\- Não sei do que está falando.

\- Não minta pra mim, Hiei. É claro pelo seu rosto o quanto está preocupado. – estreitou o olhar – mas não é com você, acertei?

\- Está imaginando coisas. Se é apenas isso, estou indo embora.

Me levantei da poltrona dando o assunto por encerrado. Porem, antes que me afastasse, ouvi nitidamente o tom afetado.

\- Como ela está?

O que? Sem perceber parei no lugar. Surpreso e desprevenido. Não. Ela está mesmo me perguntando de quem acho que está? No silencio surdo e pesado, a atmosfera mudou. Mesmo convivendo nesses três anos, ainda a percepção dela me assustava. Entendi a informação implícita. Mukuro sabia o tempo todo que eu estava com a mulher. Contudo, isso entrava em outro assunto.

Um que fez questão de me esconder. Mukuro percebeu como fiquei tenso, mas não disse nada. Isso me irritou. Afoguei a raiva que me subia enquanto encarava o nada.

\- Foi você que a achou.

Já sabia, não tinha como negar. Passado uns segundos, ela suspirou.

\- Está irritado?

\- Com o que?

Olhei sobre ombro encontrando um sorriso calmo. Youkai ardilosa. Tanto ela como eu sabemos os segredos que escondemos um do outro. Era implícito nesse jogo sórdido.

\- Escondi que encontrei sua amiga violada e ferida num dos estádios subterrâneos. – abaixando o rosto para as mãos que cruzava me observou com cuidado – Quase não a reconheci.

O que será que ela queria? Que me descontrolasse? Demonstrasse algum gesto em como essa conversa me perturbava? Espere pra ver. Me virei totalmente pra ela sorrindo debochado.

\- Não confie que eu acredite nessa mentira.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Ainda estavam em cima dela quando a encontrou.

Meu rosto assombreou enquanto via seus olhos estreitarem. Vadia. Dependendo do que disser, mando tudo pro inferno. Estou cansado de jogos e Mukuro sabe que detesto me fazerem de idiota. Ficamos em silencio por um momento, aumentando a tensão nessa sala até que ela suspirou.

\- Tive meus motivos.

- _Que_ motivos?

Praticamente rosnei.

\- Entre a paz momentânea nos três mundos, não quis me envolver numa briga de egos, Hiei.

Quase ri.

\- Hun. Desde quando isso te impediu de alguma coisa? Passou séculos disputando poder com Raizen.

Agora ela se irritou. Era nítido na atmosfera pesada, carregando enquanto nossos youki aumentavam. Meu controle começava ruir. Percebi quando comecei a arfar. Numa briga eu não teria chances. Mas que se dane. De todas as pessoas ela devia ter feito algo e não ficado parada!

Algo no meu rosto a surpreendeu. Com um olhar compreensivo Mukuro relaxou a tensão me intrigando.

\- Existe mais uma razão.

Abrandei a raiva. Que faceta é essa? Esse recuo era muito estranho.

\- E qual é?

\- Não posso explicar, contudo, diz respeito ao seu comportamento.

Num segundo sufoquei toda a raiva, impaciência e desprezo. A confusão me dominou. Não, não era confusão que eu sentia. A encarei bem atento confirmando minhas suspeitas e entendi. _"seu comportamento..."_ Kurama me disse isso também, mas era uma loucura.

\- Está delirando.

Ao ouvir Mukuro apenas curvou os lábios num ar triste e risonho. A raiva que guardei quase veio a tona, mas segurei em tempo. Essa conversa não ia chegar a lugar nenhum. Era melhor tratar de um assunto mais concreto.

\- Quando devo ir ao novo território?

Na mudança de assunto ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas sorriu afetada como sempre.

\- Assim que resolver seus problemas.

Ótimo. Não ia parar por nada mesmo. Sem mais nada haver dei meia volta seguindo caminho até a saída. Assim que empurrei a porta de ferro, senti uma mudança no ar. Não era hostilidade, era como se estivesse deixando algo para trás. Tolice. Ignorei a sensação atravessando o beiral e me encaminhei pelo corredor.

A mulher estava com minha irmã hoje. Havia uma fenda dimensional na floresta daquela montanha. Teria que correr. Já se passou quatro dias e Kiri ainda não se moveu. Essa calmaria não vai durar para sempre.

 **Notas Finais**

Na saga do torneio das trevas, tinham um time com tres discipulos controlados pelo Dr. Ichigaki. Kai é um deles.


	14. Item Raro

_Item Raro_

 _Templo da Mestra Genkai_

\- Botan-chan, espero que não se incomode.

\- Que isso, Yukina. Seus biscoitos sempre foram uma delicia.

Peguei um da bandeja e mordi, mastigando e sentindo o sabor agridoce enquanto observava o céu. O crepúsculo coloria em tons alaranjados e rosa, salpicados de dourado enquanto ventava um tanto forte. Quase tinha me esquecido como era aqui.

Se sentando ao lado sobre uma almofada, Yukina pôs a bandeja entre nós.

\- E como vai sua vida?

\- Hum... Já me adaptei.

Pesquei outro biscoito, dando uma mordida ao lembrar o quanto tinha acontecido nesses poucos dias. Foram tão estranhos. Tive visitas tensas e inesperadas de Hiei, ele descobriu meu segredo e desde então carrego comigo uma jóia inestimável. Por ora, minha vida parecia estabilizada, já que... Até antes de morar com Hinageshi eu fingia estar tudo bem.

Frágil ilusão despedaçada com o ataque daqueles monstros.

Bem, o que importa agora é me sentir tranqüila pela primeira vez nas ultimas semanas. Embora a razão para essa paz também fosse a causa da agitação dentro do meu peito.

Como acordei tarde hoje não fui trabalhar. Keiko veio ao templo Kasane preocupada se havia acontecido alguma coisa comigo e se acalmou ao ver que estava tudo bem. Apenas culpa da dorminhoca aqui, mas não havia como ter adormecido cedo. Fiquei horas, deitada na cama olhando pro teto e divagando sobre a constrangedora descoberta.

Minha atração por Hiei.

Quer dizer, "atrair" é uma expressão bem forte, E..ele só me faz sentir coisas diferentes. Quando está por perto meu coração acelera, se aquece ao ouvi-lo falar comigo como se... Não fosse preciso explicar muito. Ele compreende o que estou passando e seu comportamento comigo não está nada habitual. Agora pensando bem, Hiei me carregou nos braços duas vezes, sem que eu pedisse não tendo trabalho algum. Sem falar que... Puxa vida, a força dele é impressionante mesmo, meu peso parecia insignificante e foi tão bom estar assim... Aninhada...

\- Botan, está tudo bem?

\- Hã? O que? Ah, cl..claro que sim, por que pergunta?

Voltei a mim, um tanto agitada ao fitar Yukina sentada ao meu lado. A koorime me olhava preocupada.

\- Seu rosto corou tão forte de repente. Achei que estivesse com febre.

Prendi o fôlego, estática de vergonha. Eu... O que?! Meu rosto está o que? Espalmei minha bochecha, sentindo na palma minha pele mais quente que o normal e baixei o olhar, constrangida. Só fiquei mais corada e Yukina claro que percebeu.

\- Tem certeza de que está bem? Não parece normal.

Ri sem graça encolhendo os ombros. Eu queria que o chão se abrisse e me tragasse. Estava pensando no seu irmão!

\- Não é nada, Yukina. Deve ser calor.

Piscando confusa, as sobrancelhas esverdeadas franziram ao me olhar.

\- Calor?

\- É. Vou tomar um pouco d'água e já volto.

Rápido me levantei da passarela e caminhei até a entrada, abrindo a porta de papel arroz numa tranqüilidade... sentindo o coração martelar em nervosismo. Fui cantarolando uma musica qualquer enquanto ia até a cozinha, só então expirei aliviada.

Que vergonha, eu preciso ficar mais atenta. Sorte que Yukina é discreta e compreensiva. Se fosse Shizuru ou Keiko... coitada de mim. As duas não me deixariam em paz. Peguei um copo do armário e bebi um pouco de água como havia dito. Já mais calma procurei relaxar, fitando o vazio. Inconsciente, segurei a pérola por cima da blusa, manuseando.

Hoje está tão tranqüilo, nada de incidentes na viagem do trem, nem na estação quando embarguei. A caminhada até essa montanha é extensa e nenhum yokai veio me atacar.

Essa calma era um tanto... anormal.

Um barulho, nítido veio do lado de fora me espantando. Prendi o fôlego, agarrando a pérola ao encarar pela janela. Ventava forte, agitando os galhos das arvores ao redor do templo começando a uivar. Anunciando chover e engoli em seco.

O que foi isso? Eu não imaginei, certo? Deve ter sido um estalo na madeira, ou algo caiu na passarela. É, deve ser isso. No entanto, eu tinha que checar.

Com cautela me aproximei deixando o copo em cima da pia, e respirei fundo.

Não é nada Botan, você vai ver que não é nada demais e deixar essa paranóia de lado. E suspirando fundo, criei um pouco de coragem caminhando até a porta entreaberta. Hesitando por um instante, encaixei os dedos na trava e puxei rápido, dando um passo para fora.

O vento me saldou jogando meus cabelos para trás, - mesmo presos num rabo de cavalo – e olhei para os lados. Nada num extremo, muito menos no outro. Soltei o ar que prendi. Estou mesmo ficando paranóica.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Kyah!

Deu um pulo, estremecendo inteira. Com a mão no peito virei o rosto na direção da voz encontrando uma figura de preto encostada na arvore. Meu coração só disparou mais ainda.

Mesmo que estivesse irritada.

\- Hiei. Qualquer dia desses vou ter um ataque cardíaco por sua culpa.

\- Sei.

Estreitando o olhar imperceptivelmente, o canto de sua boca ergueu de um jeito debochado. Foi como uma onda de calor me envolver inteira. Era exatamente assim que imaginei ontem... Seu olhar assim... Oh não, minha cabeça tá ficando oca. No que eu estava pensando mesmo?

\- Você realmente é uma criatura estranha.

Pisquei atordoada. Meu fascínio despedaçou em cacos.

\- O que?

Vendo que nem se indignaria de repetir, desci os três degraus da passarela até o gramado e caminhei até onde hiperventilando insultada.

\- Acha realmente isso de mim?

\- Você me encarou por longos minutos sem nada há dizer, de um modo abobalhado. - seu olhar transformou-se em deboche - Transição esquisita de humor irritadiço.

Abri e fechei a boca sem palavras. O que vou dizer? Não dava pra me defender sem me envergonhar mais. Respirando fundo, incomodada, apertei os punhos nos quadris.

\- Dizer esse tipo de coisa é grosseira, sabia?

\- Humpf. Convenções de cortesia não servem para nada, mulher. Queria que eu mentisse?

Me entalei calada, sem poder revidar mais uma vez. As camadas brilhantes que descobri ontem dos meus pensamentos por ele, desfizeram ao encarar uma dura verdade. Tanta indiferença, misturada com ceticismo e a superioridade de ser quem é, da realidade que o cerca. Ele viveu mais crueldade do que o eu. Não se iludia e por isso sentimentos mais ardorosos estavam foram de questão. Hiei é um cara inacessível mesmo para mim. Como pude ter chegado a me atrair?

Ah, é porque ele foi o único a saber do que me aconteceu sem enlouquecer. Que balsamo. Dito isso, apenas poderia haver um motivo para sua presença.

\- Então... Veio aqui checar Yukina?

\- Como disse?

Engoli em seco, um pouco nervosa. Acho que não foi bom ter abordado o assunto. Seu tom foi meio irritadiço e surpreso.

\- Bem, não é habito seu de vez em quando ver se está tudo bem com ela? Kurama me contou uma vez.

Erguendo o olhar, vi que desviou os olhos para o vazio. Como se estivesse fitando a floresta. É... Devia ter ficado quieta, Hiei me dará um tratamento de silencio por me atrever. Minutos assim me deram mais certeza até que ele suspirou, cedendo a linha tensa dos seus ombros.

\- Ele não tinha que dizer nada.

Mordi um sorriso. Uma bolha de empolgação inflava dentro de mim, mas tratei de controlar. Yukina era seu ponto fraco, mesmo não querendo ele transparece mais sentimentos em relação a ela. Também pudera, é sua irmã.

Rindo constrangida, dei uns passos ao me aproximar.

\- Desculpa, sei que não devo me intrometer, mas não acha que já é hora para se revelar à ela? Dizer que é seu irmão.

Voltando seus olhos para mim, Hiei me fitou com um ar insondável. Até sua fisionomia não se alterou. Não saberia dizer o que estaria pensando. Então para minha surpresa, ele se desencostou da arvore, caminhando até mim. Recuei sem querer. Ele... ele estava me deixando nervosa.

\- H..Hiei, olha...

\- O que você sabe?

Pisquei aturdida.

\- Nani?

\- Sugere isso como se fosse simples.

Mais um passo e minhas costas encontraram a balaustrada da passarela. Hiei continuou avançando metódico sem deixar de me fitar. Minha garganta secou, havia um brilho em seu olhar, diferente, e ele não parecia ter consciência disso. Engoli em seco, tentando manter a conversa.

\- Mas é simples. Basta tentar.

Ele quase riu, parando bem perto de mim. Meu estômago se agitou, completando com o tremor nas pernas que, óbvio, ele notou. Se inclinando sobre mim, escorreguei um pouco na grama pela aura dominante que desprendia. No mesmo nível de olhar, fiquei presa pelo o seu intenso e penetrante que não me assustou, embora arrepiasse numa estranha sensação.

\- Você não me conhece, onna. Nem faz ideia do que se passa pela minha mente, neste exato momento.

Meu sangue virou mercúrio. Pesado e quente me derretendo por dentro. Sussurrando desse jeito ameaçador, a respiração se chocava com a minha arfante, me atordoando de modo que não sabia explicar.

\- Por que está agindo assim?

Balbuciei confusa e respirando fundo, seus olhos escureceram. Hiei travou a mandíbula se refreando do impulso que tomaria, dado a minha sorte, de me degolar por ter sido intrometida demais.

\- A jóia que carrega diz o que sou. Encare isso como resposta.

Piscando, ele olhou para a direita se afastando um passo, sem aquela emoção intensa de antes. Ele parece de repente concentrado, em alerta.

\- O que foi?

\- Vá para dentro.

Engoli em seco. Será? Olhei para na mesma direção e meu sangue gelou. Uma figura agachada num galho de arvore fora dos muros se voltava pra cá.

\- Não.

\- Entre, _agora_.

O olhei e estava encarando o sujeito mesmo a essa distancia. Para mim era apenas um borrão, mas esses calafrios enregelando minha espinha não deixavam duvidas.

\- Mas a Yukina? E o Kuwabara? Vão estar em...

\- Não vieram por causa eles.

Vieram? Então era mais de um? Estremecendo lancei mais um olhar ao redor, me sentindo acuada e resolvi obedecê-lo. Me virei para balaustrada de madeira às minhas costas e me ergui, subindo por ela e pulei na passarela entrando correndo na cozinha. Meu coração martelava, pulsando o sangue nos meus ouvidos ensurdecendo. Meu Deus, Meu Deus! Ele estava sozinho! Kuwabara saiu há meia hora comprar mantimentos na cidade ao pé dessa montanha.

Parando perto do beiral da sala, suspirei fundo, procurando me acalmar. Está tudo bem. Hiei é um lutador incrível, ele já foi um assassino. Ficaria tudo bem. Se não, ele teria me mandando fugir com Yukina. Estamos seguras.

Passei as mãos na blusa, ajeitando os amassados invisíveis e entrei na sala encontrando a koorime fechando as janelas. O vento tinha piorado, agitava os sinos na porta de entrada. Ela percebeu minha presença, pois olhou sobre o ombro num ar preocupado.

\- Botan-chan, já melhorou?

Franzi a testa, confusa.

\- Já. Por que?

Sorrindo gentil ela se aproximou calma, calma até demais.

\- Você demorou, achei que queria privacidade e pensar como fazia nas ultimas semanas.

Suspirando, Yukina olhou para a porta com um vinco aflito na testa.

\- Acha que Kazuma vai demorar? Talvez a chuva o alcance no caminho.

\- Escuta, Yukina? Você não está sentindo nada?

Tombando a cabeça para um lado ela me fitou confusa.

\- Sentindo? Como assim?

Não soube o que responder. Ela não notava as ondas de youki nos cercando? Um estalo me veio e engoli a resposta. Ela não sentia as auras dos demônios, eles esconderam. Dentro dessa casa não era seguro de jeito nenhum. A peguei pela mão, vendo-a levantar as sobrancelhas pelo gesto e sorri para disfarçar.

\- Vamos até o templo? Quero aproveitar aquele banho que tomei naquele dia.

\- Ah, claro.

Nem esperei ela responder direito, saí andando segurando sua mão até a porta lateral interligada com a passarela. Ainda estava destruída pelo ataque anterior, mas nem pensei nisso. Saltei para o gramado com ela, praticamente correndo. Estávamos perto, só mais alguns metros quando Yukina parou de andar.

\- Youkais.

Olhei sobre o ombro assustada, encontrando um par de orbes carmesins também assustado me encarando. Antes que fizéssemos algo, alguma coisa foi atirada em grande velocidade se chocando uma estátua de pedra no gramado. Com a poeira subindo, vi vagamente uma cauda escamosa se erguendo.

Não esperei ver o resto. Corri arrastando Yukina comigo até o templo, onde a barreira nos protegeria. A koorime subiu na calçada de pedra assim que soltei sua mão para subir também quando uma energia me repeliu. Fui jogada para trás, caindo estatelada na grama. Me ergui aos poucos ofegante encarando o templo sem entender.

O que aconteceu? A.. A barreira me rejeitou? Mas por quê?

\- Botan-chan!

Olhei para a Yukina e ela encarava o monstro que caiu nesse lugar. Já ia descer da passarela quando gritei.

\- Não! Fique aí, vou buscar ajudar!

\- Mas Botan-chan!

A ignorando me levantei do chão e corri para longe da casa atravessando a lacuna na passarela destruída. O monstro ia me seguir, tinha certeza disso. Mal havia cruzado o gramado adiante quando um youkai diferente cruzou meu caminho. Ele estava com um manto pesado e o capuz cobria parcialmente seu rosto.

\- Você não vai fugir, miko.

Estremeci ainda mais estranhando o título.

\- Miko?

Sorrindo ele deu um passo e recuei outro arfando apavorada.

\- É um dos muitos nomes como é chamada. Eu prefiro esse. É... quase etéreo. Uma virgem entregue a monstros para nos servir.

Erguendo mais o rosto, vi o brilho escarlate de seus olhos na sombra do capuz e empalideci. Ele saltou para mim, um borrão escuro e depois um peso se chocou comigo apertando principalmente na minha cintura. Não tive como reagir. Estava com as costas coladas nele e arquejei quando cheirou minha nuca. Ele arrancou o laço no meu cabelo, sussurrando ensandecido.

\- É tão doce e macia. Eu podia...

De repente, se interrompeu berrando descontrolado. Antes que me largasse agarrei o punho de uma faca que sentia pressionando meu quadril e tirei do coldre, o cortando também. Nem olhei para trás, mesmo que continuasse gritando. Um cheiro forte subia no ar, chamuscado e gorduroso. Como se estivessem queimando algo. Tudo o que importava pra mim, era que não me perseguia. Chorando disparava para a floresta sentindo as primeiras gotas da chuva caindo. Numa passada tropecei, perdendo meu sapato e deixei pra trás entrando e me embrenhando nessa mata fechada. O escuro quase me engoliu, me deixando mais apavorada e parei de correr aos poucos, sentindo menos as folhas e galhos baterem em mim ao me arranharem, o musgo ficando menos escorregadio. Arquejando, parei perto de um tronco caído encarando horrorizada minha mão tremula. Ela estava coberta de um sangue verde. Ainda segurava a faca e a soltei cheia de aversão.

\- O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz?

Levantando os olhos girei ao redor, observando apavorada as arvores e as folhagens ao redor delas. _O que eu fiz?_ Não devia ter vindo pra cá. Essa floresta era tão perigosa quanto os youkais que queriam me machucar. Rápido, apanhei a faca da terra e caminhei de volta, tentando lembrar do caminho que fiz. A chuva engrossava piorando.

\- Tá tudo bem, Botan. Você consegue.

Abracei a mim mesmo, procurando me acalmar. Havia desviado de uma teia de cipós quando um rosnando bestial me varreu de calafrios. Com a espinha gelada, olhei para o lado encarando três pares de luzes escarlates. Pelo som, pertencia somente a um monstro. Sem esperar corri, com todas as minhas forças ouvindo a fera atrás de mim. Senti como um vulto crescendo e me joguei para frente, evitando o bote do monstro. Mal me levantei e escorreguei caindo num barranco.

Porem, enquanto rolava a terra e a lama sumiram e o vazio me engolia. Com o eco surdo e a ausência da chuva lembrei do que era isso enquanto caía em queda livre num clarão fumacento e esverdeado. Segundos depois minhas costas atingiram o chão e ... Terra seca? Dolorida e tonta, tossi erguendo a cabeça observando ao redor. Um vale estéreo, o ar carregado, denso de tão sufocante. Tremula olhei para cima confirmando o céu vermelho sangue com suas nuvens anis de tempestade.

\- Makai.

Um trovão estourou reverberando até mim que quase não ouvi o zumbido. Alto acima de mim. Girei para trás me levantando desajeitada. Três youkais corpulentos, de pele cinzenta como ogros e chifres protuberantes na testa me olhavam com ar extasiado, as narinas infladas ao respirar. Somente o quarto atrás deles estava normal. Este sorria debochado pra mim.

\- Mas quem diria... um item raro rapazes


	15. Mercado Negro

_Mercado Negro_

BOTAN POV

Os quatro youkais pairavam no ar, montando em algum tipo de ave-réptil. As asas batendo freneticamente produziam aquele zumbido. Eles ainda estavam parados, observando, enquanto que eu tentava não entrar em pânico. Esse é o pior lugar possível, o cenário mais tenebroso pra mim. Engolindo em seco, apertei o punho daquela faca, vendo um dos três onis salivar olhando vidrado pra mim. Esse... vai atacar primeiro.

Mal pensei isto e ele estalou as rédeas da sua montaria, mergulhando no ar. Chiei de susto e corri, ouvindo atrás de mim risadas e gritos.

\- Nobiro, volte aqui!

\- Se ele a pegar primeiro não vai dividir!

Meu coração tremeu, mas não parei de correr. Quando o zumbido cresceu atrás de mim, vi uma vala no chão e me joguei, mergulhando no buraco antes que me pegassem. Na queda, rolei e senti uma dor aguda na coxa. Assim que cheguei ao fundo, arquejei quase gritando ao mexer a perna e as fisgadas aumentarem. Debruçada no chão, baixei o olhar e vi agoniada metade da lâmina da faca enterrada na minha coxa esquerda. Mordi o lábio, segurando o punho puxei engolindo um grito.

Sangue fluiu empapando minha calça e me levantei com dificuldade, mancando para mais fundo. Apesar de não olhar ao redor, pela acústica dos ecos dos meus passos acabei me atirando dentro de uma caverna. Isso me deu um pouco de esperança. Se pudesse me esconder, encontrar um bom lugar, poderia escapar e procuraria uma fenda dimensional aqui por perto. Se eu soubesse onde estou ficaria mais fácil. Já levei muitas almas de youkais para o mundo espiritual, conhecia a localização de algumas dessas fendas.

Quanto mais eu me afastava, mas o barulho dos zumbidos diminuíam. Arfando, parei perto de uma bifurcação pelo pouco que distingui da claridade aqui. Nesgas de luzes se filtravam, mas apenas o suficiente para não ficar na completa escuridão. Vi uma rocha e manquei até ela me sentando. Como minha blusa era de algodão, rasguei a bainha com a faca até formar uma tira e amarrei no ferimento. Grunhi tonta de dor ao apertar e ofegando prendi num nó bem apertado.

Agora tudo o que me resta é esperar. Respirando fundo, olhei para a direita, observando os dois tuneis. Se eu tiver sorte, havia uma saída em um deles. Se não, a única que tinha era por onde eu entrei e de jeito nenhum vou usá-la. Podem estar vigiando. Molhando os lábios, sentia a garganta seca e respirava com mais dificuldade. Makai tem um ar tão denso. Me sentia um pouco zonza, agora com adrenalina diminuindo. Na minha forma de espirito eu não sentia isso, espero não ficar catatônica como os humanos que caem em Makai através das fendas. Sacudindo a cabeça, me levantei da pedra gemendo de dor e manquei até o túnel da esquerda. Ouvi um uivo fraco de vento se propagando nele e segui minha intuição.

Eu estava sozinha aqui, tinha que me virar. Arrastando a mão na parede fui seguindo com cautela mergulhando nesse breu. O escuro me assustou, mas segurei o pânico. Mesmo com o coração martelando na garganta fui caminhando devagar até seu final, que para minha sorte realmente tinha uma saída. Arfando aliviada, subi devagar nas pedras até a claraboia no teto felizmente baixo. Quase escorreguei várias vezes, mas me segurei a tempo. O buraco era pouco mais de quarenta centímetros. Apenas alguém com meu tamanho conseguiria passar.

Fui me arrastando, me puxando para fora até cair deitada no que me pareceu grama seca. Ofeguei um pouco, tomando folego e me levantei observando em volta. Uma floresta insípida sem muita vegetação. Já estive por aqui, havia uma construção semelhante a uma fortaleza cerca de alguns quilômetros por perto. Tinha uma fenda dimensional exatamente no muro leste.

Apenas olhei envolta, checando se havia olhos vermelhos me observando e me voltei para a esquerda. Tomara que a direção seja a certa. Mal caminhei alguns passos quando ouvi outros, correndo na minha direção. Voltei o rosto puxando a faca quando um peso colidiu comigo, me derrubando no chão. Fiquei sem ar, mas mesmo assim golpeei as cegas até que um rosnado me arrepiou. Meu pulso foi agarrado e preso contra o chão. Gritei me debatendo, como o sujeito tinha a pele tão grossa nem sentia. Ele segurou meu queixo e virou meu rosto para o lado, lambendo minha bochecha. O hálito fétido me enojou enquanto me estremecia.

\- Doce... Você é tão doce. Mal posso esperar pra entrar em você.

Isso foi demais pra mim. Com nojo e pavor, dei uma joelhada entre suas pernas com toda a força que tinha. O oni uivou de dor e escutei aqueles zumbidos no alto. Rolando ao sair de cima de mim, me arrastei pra longe enquanto seus "amigos" pousavam no chão.

\- Ela é bem arisca, não é Nobiro?

\- Cale essa boca!

Olhei pra eles, dois se aproximaram de mim tirando as roupas. O desespero ao assistir isso me deixou sem forças. O único que não vinha até mim era o líder. Apenas estava montado naquele pássaro esperando seus capangas. Se ajeitando na sela, ele se empertigou.

\- Nitobe. Yoshida. Não se esqueçam de maneirar, - sorrindo afetado pra mim, acrescentou – não queremos que a mercadoria estrague.

Arfando de expectativa, os últimos sorriram antes de se retesarem e correrem até onde eu estava. Fechei os olhos, sei que estava desistindo de lutar. Mas fraca, ferida e ainda com dois no ataque não teria chances. Quando me alcançaram, um deles me derrubou no chão. Como da outra vez, um segurou meus braços enquanto o outro sentava em cima de mim. Eles riam deliciados... Até começarem a gritar. Cheiro de queimado e gordura me engolfou quando me soltaram de repente. Rolei pro lado tossindo e levantei o rosto arregalando os olhos ao ver aqueles dois pegarem fogo.

Rolando na grama, berravam em agonia sem conseguirem apagar. Estava tão hipnotizada pela cena surreal quando senti agarrem meu braço.

\- Nobiro, se afaste dela!

O aviso foi tardio, chocada vi o oni largar meu braço enquanto o seu se cobria em chamas. Elas tinham uma coloração amarela com veios azuis. Como os outros, também não conseguiu apagar. Por mais que se debatesse e rolasse na grama seca, apenas aumentava esse incêndio. Passos vindo até mim me alertaram e me virei encarando o líder. Ele me olhava entre assombrado e odioso. Sacando uma espada no coldre de sua cintura apontou pro meu pescoço, estreitando os olhos.

\- O que diabos você fez?

Arquejei muda. Nem eu mesma sei. Sacudi a cabeça negando e ele suspirou fundo.

\- Mulheres de gelo não produzem fogo. Que magia foi essa?

Arregalei os olhos. E..Ele acha que sou uma koorime? Ao mirar para o meu pescoço seus olhos cintilaram. Rápido entendi o porquê e agarrei a perola de lagrima.

\- Me dê isto, vadia.

\- Não!

Num bote ele tentou me arrancar a corrente de prata do pescoço, mas se afastou de repente. Tremula, olhei para sua mão e tinha uma mancha avermelhada cobrindo toda sua palma. Como se tivesse tido em contato com vapor altamente quente. Ele olhava atônito também e logo depois me encarou desconfiado. Se afastando um passo, ficou me olhando enquanto seus companheiros morriam queimados em nossa volta. Foram momentos tensos e perturbadores. Assim que os gritos acabaram, ele embainhou a espada.

\- Venha comigo.

Estremecendo, neguei o fazendo rosnar.

\- Não estou pedindo. Levante-se e venha comigo. Eu tenho como te desacordar sem bater em você.

Engolindo em seco, procurei ficar calma.

\- Pra onde vai me levar?

Me olhando analítico, esse oni parecia se decidir se realmente eu valeria o esforço e então cedeu.

\- Ao mercado negro. A fortaleza é aqui perto e quero dar logo um jeito na sua ferida antes que infeccione e perca seu valor.

Arfei na menção da "fortaleza". Era a minha chance. Ainda não entendia por que de repente, ele estava sendo educado a contragosto comigo. Não me olhava com lascívia ou luxúria. Era um olhar critico e astuto. Assenti receosa e me levantei. Ele apenas se afastou um passo, me indicando a caminhar até aquela ave-réptil. Assim que montei, rápido tirou um par de algemas de uma mochila de couro presa na sela e colocou nos meus pulsos. De imediato, senti toda minha energia ser drenada e depois um golpe me acertou na nuca.

Pontos pretos cobriram minha visão e perdi o foco enquanto vi esse oni me pegar pelos braços.

BOTAN POF

HIEI POV

Parado diante de um barranco dentro da floresta, observava a luminosidade anormal lá embaixo. O rastro terminava aqui. Segurava a espada abaixada tentando assimilar o que isso significava. A umidade não deixava o sangue nela secar e mesmo assim, não conseguia sair do lugar. Apertando o punho da espada, estremeci arfando.

Aquela tola.

Em que estava pensando correndo pra cá?! Mandei que ficasse dentro da casa, uma ordem tão simples e a mulher não obedeceu. Quatros youkais vieram dessa vez, seus níveis de poder se equiparavam ao nível B. Apenas serviram de atraso. Um deles tive que atirar para longe, o que ocasionou na destruição das estatuas entre a casa e o templo. Rápido o matei, pegando um vislumbre de Yukina me ver em total confusão e segui o rastro do cheiro da mulher até aqui. Só para descobrir que caiu nessa fenda.

\- Hiei.

Pestanejei de leve com o chamado e olhei de soslaio para a pessoa. Yusuke.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? Kuwabara me ligou desesperado dizendo sobre um ataque.

Caminhando até mim ele parou de repente, piscando espantado ao olhar melhor pro meu rosto.

\- Tá tudo bem, cara?

Estreitei o olhar. Rapidamente avaliei a situação. O tempo que gastei me livrando daqueles lixos, o local onde provavelmente essa fenda dimensional ligava em Makai e o tempo que perderia explicando para Kurama e outros. Não teria serventia alguma. Desviando o olhar, embainhei a espada e saí da floresta com Yusuke em meu encalço.

\- Hiei, espera aí. O que diabos tá acontecendo?

O ignorei. Como de se esperar ele não desistiu.

\- Hei!

Agarrando meu ombro, tentou me parar e sacudi me soltando.

\- Não é dá sua conta.

Não tinha tempo nem paciência pra conversas agora. Percebi que cometi um erro. Ao sair no gramado em frente à casa, a noite já caía alta. Perdi a noção das horas enquanto encarava o fim do rastro dela? Suspirei pesado. Isso é péssimo.

\- Finalmente Urameshi. Eu te disse que esse cara estava lá.

Aquele imbecil se aproximou exigindo. Ainda não esqueci que havia deixado minha irmã e a mulher sozinhas aqui. Que espécie de protetor é esse que tanto se proclama defensor e no fim não faz nada? Yusuke se juntou a ele e me afastei dos dois. Não estava centrado o suficiente. Aquela sensação de furor me acometia, mais forte do que quando matei aqueles desgraçados dias atrás.

\- Tá, tá. Agora vamos lá pra dentro. Kurama ainda está procurando pela Botan na aldeia ao pé da montanha e o sujeito aqui tá escondendo o jogo.

\- Como é que é?

Aquele buraco que sentia no peito se rompeu ao ouvir o nome dela e olhei para eles no instante que me encararam. Kuwabara estufou o peito se irritando e piorando meu humor.

\- Yukina disse que te viu lutar com esses monstros, seu idiota. Vai logo contand...

\- Isso não é assunto de vocês. Não se metam.

O imbecil arregalou os olhos, empalidecendo. Um som vibrava baixo e rouco na minha garganta.

\- Tem algo haver com Mukuro?

Relanciei o olhar para Yusuke. Ele estava sério, sem qualquer sinal de escarnio. Pelo seu tom imaginei do que se tratava, mas não respondi. Sei o que estou dando a entender agindo dessa maneira. Mas simplesmente não conseguia refrear essa ira, o sentimento estranho e, sobretudo a urgência de agir de imediato. Tudo isso estava me sufocando e me fazer perguntas sobre esse ataque apenas aumentava essa cólera.

\- Escuta, Hiei. Seja lá o que for a gente pode te ajudar.

\- É. Somos uma equipe. Tá na cara que é um assunto pessoal pra você. Esses youkais estavam te seguindo, certo? Por isso atacaram daquela outra vez.

Nunca senti tanta vontade em matar esse tolo como agora. No entanto, o momento de descobrirem a verdade estava bem mais próximo do que imaginei. Continuando a especular, os dois tentaram entender o que acontecia. Alheios ao fato que eu não fazia a menor questão em esclarecer. Seria perda de um tempo que não tenho. Quando Kurama chegar até esse santuário, saberão que a onna desapareceu. E isso leva ao motivo de contar o segredo. Aquela raposa entenderia num instante, com todos detalhes expostos agora. Se não tivesse escolhido a irmã de Kuwabara como sua pretendida já teria percebido o cheiro doce da mulher. Segundo aquela shinigami ruiva, era a razão dele não se afetar também.

\- Quando Kurama chegar com a Botan, perguntaremos se sabe ela de alguma coisa.

\- Você acha que ela tem alguma informação? Por favor, Kuwabara. Ela não trabalha mais pro Koenma.

Os observei discretamente, entretidos nessa discussão sem sentido e corri para longe. Direto para a floresta até a fenda onde a onna caiu. Se ainda estiver com a pedra Hirui será mais fácil localiza-la.

HIEI POF

BOTAN POV

Quando acordei, estava dentro de um cubículo de pedra. O ar úmido e o frio me deram a sensação de calabouço e bem devagar me sentei no chão de pedra. Observei envolta sentindo um pouco de claustrofobia por estar num lugar escuro e pequeno.

\- Finalmente acordou.

Pestanejei de susto e uma luz se acendeu, iluminando esse lugar. Sentado num banco de madeira num canto da parede, aquele oni me olhava de modo satisfeito e vaidoso. Causava arrepios intensos na minha pele e procurei me acalmar.

\- Onde estou?

\- No deposito de lotes do leilão desta noite.

Arregalei os olhos e ao ver ele riu abafado fazendo a barriga saliente tremer.

\- Desde que cheguei fiz registro no acervo do mercado e pela avaliação, ganharei muito bem.

Lançou um olhar significativo e engoli em seco. Meu coração já martelando acelerou ao ver a presunção estampada no rosto vermelho. Levantando a espada que nem percebi que segurava, apontou lentamente pro meu pescoço roçando a ponta que enganchar na corrente prateada. Erguendo um pouco, a pedra de lágrima cintilou suave nessa meia luz.

\- Quem é o dono disto?

Arquejei de choque, provocando nele um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Você quase me enganou. Esses cabelos – mirou para eles -, e essa tez pálida realmente batem, mas toda koorime possui os olhos vermelhos.

Respirei fundo, calada. Retirando a espada do meu pescoço, ele sorriu debochado.

\- Essa pérola não é sua. É de um imiko.

À menção da palavra, lembrei de imediato da ultima conversa que tive com Hiei. Era algo tão significativo que me esqueci por considerar improprio e cruel. "Filho maldito" é um titulo horrível. Por que o chamariam assim? Então me lembrei de Koenma me explicar que os meninos que nascem no país de gelo são sempre cruéis e maldosos.

Era isso que _ele_ quis me dizer.

Suspirando, encarei a realidade que me encontrava fitando esse demônio arrogante.

\- O que vai fazer comigo?

\- Nada. Vou te vender no leilão, como disse. Sossegue que não tomarei a pérola de você.

Pisquei aturdida segurando a pedra contra o peito

\- Por quê?

\- Humpf. É a única garantia que fique ilesa até lá.

BOTAN POF

Estreitando os olhos, Kairo se endireitou levantando do banco e observou discretamente a energia vinda da pedra de lágrima envolver a garota. _"Dever ser um KaenEnjutsushi"._ Era claro o youki se movimentando feito línguas de fogo ao redor do corpo tremulo e feminino. Contudo, o que realmente o deixava intrigado era pedra proteger a garota. Nunca viu nada igual. Mesmo sem intenção imoral, nem ele ousava chegar tão perto. Seus lacaios morreram queimados ao tentarem ataca-la na floresta morta.

Bem, isso não o interessava. Tinha uma mercadoria valiosa e uma garantia que ninguém a "estragasse". Marcar algumas de suas concubinas havia valido a pena. Pelo tanto que descobriu, tinha em mãos o sacrifício de reikai.

 _Azar do demônio que a perdeu._

Num sorriso ganancioso abriu a porta da cela, trancando em seguida.


	16. Leilão de Escravos

_Leilão de Escravos_

Situada nas profundezas de uma floresta estéril, uma fortificação se erguia sólida e isolada. Com mais de trezentos mil metros quadrados, três blocos de edifícios compunham a construção. Feitas do próprio calcário escavado do terreno, milhares de árvores foram derrubadas em sua edificação. Embora o interior não seja tão suntuoso como sugeria seus muros e gradis, o lugar antes servia como paradas de caçadas e outras estadias. Dependendo da jornada, alguns grupos até estendiam sua permanência e assim foi nascendo o tráfico de escravos.

Esse comércio ilegal abrangia diversas categorias. Trabalho forçado, extração de órgãos e tecidos, exploração sexual comercial, servidão e escravidão sexual. O evento principal ocorria a cada solstício segundo o calendário do mundo dos humanos. Criminosos e autoridades de diversas tribos vinham participar do Leilão, ávidos pelo inventário diversificado em oferta. Geralmente mulheres e crianças eram as "peças" mais procuradas e o lucro obtido nos lances satisfazia a casa.

Contudo, apesar de sua fama notória não era fácil a entrada no Mercado Negro de Miluki. Ou se possuía mercadorias de acordo com os critérios da casa ou dinheiro suficiente para as transações ilegais. Era uma realidade crua de se encarar. Escondido entre as árvores, Hiei observava cada entrada e saída de descargo, desde que a fonte de energia que procurava o levou até ali. A visão remota do Jagan lhe dera uma base da complexa estrutura interna dos prédios, entretanto, não acalmava sua mente conturbada.

De todos os lugares ela havia caído justo nessa região. Os youkais dessa área além de violentos tinham ganância em capturar tudo de relevante valor... Era um espanto a mulher possuir ainda a hiruiseki. Tinha certeza absoluta que estava com ela, mesmo depois de capturada – e evitava pensar no que lhe fizeram nesse meio tempo. Ao mirar para baixo, para a ravina que margeava essa parte da floresta, viu diversos dignitários criminosos de tribos e outros países. Guardas se postavam nas entradas norte e sul. Nos portões oeste e leste, bestas patrulhavam o ar e no subsolo devia haver mais alguma segurança nas cisternas. Ele nem contava com os vigias nas torres laterais.

Esse nível de guarnição indicava quais eram as chances de sucesso para o que pretendia fazer. Se tivessem lhe incumbido de uma missão tão absurda dessas noutro momento, teria dito que seria uma loucura. A razão era bem simples. Não era o fato de entrar, mas de _sair._

Todavia, não importava. Bom senso era algo insignificante para ele agora. Satisfeito com a observação, se levantou do galho onde estava e deu um passo, deixando-se cair na estrada de chão ao pé da ravina.

BOTAN POV

Depois da visita daquele oni eu não recebi nenhuma por um par de horas. Não me alimentaram ou trouxeram água. Era desolador. O machucado na minha perna havia sido tratado. Apenas uma fina cicatriz rosada estava no lugar. Ferida profunda, creio. Mas não me debruçava sobre isso. Sentada nesse chão frio de pedra, encostei-me à pedra pensando no que aconteceria comigo. Manuseava a pérola de lágrima como meio de conforto, porem, a realidade era cruel.

Seria vendida como um animal. Tratada como um enquanto meu novo dono fizesse o que bem entendesse comigo. Explorar, u..usar... Era um destino angustiante. Se eu tivesse meus poderes não sentiria tanta impotência como agora. Ser praticamente indefesa e lembrar do que me aconteceu causava um amargor no fundo da garganta. Não gosto de me sentir fraca, esse tremor vindo do fundo da minha alma ao ter o coração martelando forte e... Estar só... Como se congelasse por dentro.

Olhando para baixo, mirei a pérola e sorri fracamente. Ao menos tenho isso.

Passos ecoando me tiraram do devaneio e escondi a joia por dentro da blusa. A porta se abriu num rompante, assim que destrancaram a fechadura e um youkai me olhava curioso. Era franzino, cabelos loiros selvagens e usava um monóculo acompanhado de um traje extravagante. Um smoking.

\- Ora, mais que beleza. Realmente uma fêmea rara. Peguem-na, rapazes.

Estalando os dedos, deu passagens para dois homens lagartos entrarem na cela. Arregalei os olhos ao me levantar ligeiro.

\- Não cheguem perto! Fiquem longe de mim!

Soltando um risinho de escarnio, aquele homenzinho odioso apenas assentiu e aqueles dois avançaram pra cima de mim. Achei que iriam queimar como os outros, porem, assim que me seguraram pelos braços chiaram de dor se afastando de um pulo.

Vapor. Engoli em seco, ofegante sem deixar de encara-los. Aquele youkai de smoking estreitou os olhos.

\- Kairo realmente soube se precaver.

De repente, ele sumiu surgindo diante de mim. Chiei de susto. Me analisando de cima abaixo, ele jogou uma corrente no meu pescoço prendendo e puxando. Agarrei por reflexo, tentando afrouxar o aperto do fino metal. Como ele fez isso? A corrente simplesmente se enrolou no meu pescoço e prendeu. Satisfeito com isso, ele foi me puxando para fora desse cubículo de pedra, seguido por aqueles dois lagartos. No corredor, várias outras pessoas estavam sendo levadas também. Crianças youkais, fêmeas de diversas espécies e machos jovens. Eles eram guiados com correntes iguais as que me colocaram. Seus guardas como os meus abusavam na força e gritos junto de choros encheram esse lugar.

Engoli em seco, enquanto era levada até uma câmara onde se amontoavam várias mulheres. Uma bakeneko, de pelo negro e vestes amarelas entrou com mais duas e fecharam as portas. As correntes de prata sumiram e entendi que era uma espécie de feitiço.

\- Todas vocês, ouçam-me bem. O mercado de Miluki se orgulha por possuir lindas mulheres. – relanceou os olhos dourados ao redor para todas – Algumas de vocês servirão aqui. Outras serão vendidas.

Nesse instante, ela olhou diretamente para mim e pude ver um sorriso de puro ódio. Enregelou minha espinha, mas não desviei o olhar.

\- Ou serão arrematadas por um lance maior. De qualquer modo, não escaparam daqui.

Algumas das mulheres choramingaram.

\- Silêncio!

Com a acústica daqui o som do grito se propagou forte e agudo. Contudo, alcançou o efeito. Ninguém disse ou balbuciou coisa alguma. Sorriu debochada.

\- Tirem as roupas, joguem naquela pilha e entrem na cisterna atrás de vocês.

Pisquei com os "latidos" dela e com desgosto fui obedecendo. Tive o cuidado de esconder a perola com meu cabelo e joguei minhas peças de roupa no canto a esquerda. Uma das outras youkais estava verificando em pé perto dela, enquanto outra estava em frente à cisterna. Em fila cada uma de nós entrou recebendo um naco de sabão branco. Inodoro e insipido. Assim que recebi o meu desci os degraus internos entrando na água morna. Vapor subia enquanto fui até o fundo e me lavei. Ao passar nos arranhões arfei com a ardência. Escutei um risinho e engoli em seco, ignorando ao terminar de me lavar.

Minha pele ficou rosada e estranhamente macia. Dei uma olhada ao redor e vi que todas repararam nisso. Vinte minutos depois nos enxotaram dessa cisterna e nos entregaram trapos finos. Me sequei o melhor que pude e durante isso, foram nos separando. De acordo com a lista que via nas mãos daquela bakeneko de pelo negro, ela entregava um pedaço um pouco maior de pano para cada uma. Carmim para prostitutas, cinza para serviçais e branco para os lotes – ela fez questão de explicar. Na minha vez, seu sorriso foi forçado e podia jurar que rosnou.

\- Vista isso, vadia shinigami.

Prendi o folego e a olhei bem no instante que peguei o trapo. Ela relaxou o sorriso ao ver que empalideci.

\- Você será a ultima. Próxima!

Saí de perto. Analisei brevemente a roupa que me entregaram. Era feita de algodão muito fino. Joguei acima da cabeça, deslizando no meu corpo até que notei apenas um cordão torcido como alça no pescoço. Fora isso, não havia mais. A bainha desalinhada terminava no alto das minhas coxas mostrando minhas pernas. Engoli em seco, sentindo meu coração apertando exposta assim. Quando todas estavam arrumadas a porta se abriu outra vez e imediatamente as correntes apareceram.

Uma a uma saíamos e nos separaram seguindo em diferentes direções. As que vestiam branco seguiram o leiloeiro – o youkai de smoking que mantinha a corrente no meu pescoço -, por um corredor largo iluminado com archotes. Observei nos cantos se havia alguma câmera, mas não vi nenhuma. O sistema de segurança devia ser complexo.

Conforme avançávamos pode-se ouvir vozes alteradas, exaltadas. O som delas arrepiou meu corpo todo, me deixando sem ar ao ponto que arquejava. No fim desse corredor irrompemos por um arco de pedra, a claridade nos cegando momentaneamente enquanto o coro daquelas vozes encheu o lugar. Com a visão ajustada vi que estávamos num salão gigantesco. Pareciam iguais aos de julgamento do mundo espiritual, exceto que não havia os ogros trabalhando e sim cheio de demônios de todos os tipos em pé.

Levantei o rosto, enquanto era puxada e subia os degraus de um palco de madeira tosco. Não era um salão e sim dois. Divididos por prédios menores em forma de abobada. Deles, as sacadas estavam ocupadas por mais monstros. Eram bem mais vestidos e angustiada entendi que miravam diretamente pra mim.

Isso me entorpeceu. Notei vagamente ser presa nos tornozelos e pulsos junto ao um poste de ferro. O leiloeiro de cabelo loiro anunciou as condições de venda de acordo com as mercadorias. Uma por uma ele foi chamando. As mulheres eram soltas parcialmente dos postes, apenas ampliando o comprimento daquelas correntes. Escutar sobre as qualidades, o tipo, os defeitos e maturidade sexual de modo tão degradante me embrulhava o estomago.

Eu quero sair daqui. Eu quero fugir. Não quero esperar por uma oportunidade e escapar. Não depois que fizerem comigo.

\- Agora, o lote mais valioso do acervo. O sacrifício de Enma!

Fui puxada para frente tropeçando pela maneira brusca. A marca na minha perna ardeu queimando e arquejei mal ficando em pé. Um arfar sonoro silenciou esse salão e me senti imunda. Ofegante olhava para baixo.

\- Adolescente, em perfeita condições de uso e como podem ver... – uma lâmina fria escorregou por debaixo da única alça que segurava esse vestido - Um corpo saudável.

Antes que cortasse a alça do meu pescoço, um vulto apareceu diante do leiloeiro, dando lugar para um homem encapuzado todo de preto. Pelo estado da minha mente, cheia de adrenalina, vi pela visão periférica o ataque que ocorreu em segundos. O homem recuou um braço, enterrando em seguida dentro do peito do youkai. O monstro engasgou de choque, filetes de sangue chovendo da sua boca, segundos antes que esse homem retirasse o braço do seu peito e sumisse num borrão. Um zunido no ar às minhas costas precedeu os arquejos de choque e depois o som surdo de algo caindo no palco. Os dois guardas que seguravam minhas correntes e o leiloeiro tombaram, mortos e sangrando em minha volta, quebrando o ar estupefato da plateia.

Antes que começassem a gritar agitados, minhas algemas foram puxadas, partindo ao desprender do pilar de ferro. Nem percebi direito a falta do peso nos pulsos e tornozelos. Fui erguida do chão, carregada nos braços da pessoa que aparentemente estava me salvando. O rosto dele também estava coberto por um véu preto, exceto pela fenda nos olhos que miravam para longe de mim. Quando os vi, oblíquos e carmesins meu coração saltou uma batida, acelerado.

\- Hiei.

Mal sussurrei e dispararam uma onda de energia em nós. Antes que nos atingisse, ele esquivou saltando para o alto. Enterrei o rosto no seu pescoço, abafando um grito. Uma súbita tontura me engolfou quando pousamos, acho que na passarela do segundo andar e de repente golpes de vento açoitaram no instante que ele se pôs a correr.

Se antes ainda tinha duvidas, agora não precisava mais. Ninguém se movia tão veloz como ele. Meu coração batia tão forte, quase me sufocando. Enquanto ele desviava do que quer se opusesse no caminho, dos ataques dos outros monstros, eu agarrava mais forte sua roupa onde me segurava. Não acreditava que era mesmo ele, que estivesse acontecendo. Me..me preparei para morrer. Eu não sabia que desejei tanto que fosse me buscar.

A emoção era tão forte, que me distraiu por um segundo. Estávamos saltando a escadaria para o terceiro patamar, quando uma energia sinistra vibrou no ar. Hiei prendeu o folego pego de surpresa, segundos antes da onda de choque de uma explosão nos acertar. Fomos jogados para o lado, tamanho o peso do vácuo no meio da chuva de fogo e escombros. Ele não conseguiu me segurar e nos separamos. Caí rolando até parar num piso áspero. Todo meu corpo pulsou de dor, meus braços e pernas ardiam, sem contar que estava tonteada.

Zonza, entreabri os olhos, enxergando tudo turvo ao redor. As imagens aos poucos se ajustaram e vi que estávamos num cômodo oval. As tapeçarias pegavam fogo, os moveis revirados e quebrados. Eu olhava diretamente para um rombo, enorme na parede. Foi por onde eu entrei? E onde estava Hiei? Apoiando as mãos no piso de pedra, me ergui um pouco observando em volta. A confusão apenas piorou quando ouvi embates próximos, mas o eco nos meus ouvidos não me deixava distinguir. Antes que assimilasse, uma mão pesada agarrou meus cabelos e me puxou para cima.

Gritei, agarrando o punho lagrimando de dor.

\- Pare onde está ou ela morre!

Arregalei os olhos.

O que?!

Me voltaram para direita, de um jeito tão bruto que me vi encarando a poucos metros uma cena horrível. Um ogro estava caído numa poça de sangue no chão, degolado. Ao lado dele uma outra figura queimava carbonizando em chamas negras de veios esverdeados. Tinha mais um youkai de cabelos ruivos, esguio e alto que estava de joelhos, sangrando sem um braço. Ele olhava pálido e aterrorizado para a lâmina em chamas a centímetros do seu pescoço, invés de quem empunhava. Voltei os olhos para essa pessoa e arquejei. Pasma, vi Hiei sem a máscara e o capuz. A mesma estava em trapos ao redor do seu pescoço, sem contar dos chamuscados no tabard negro que usava. Uma manga de sua blusa, a direita parecia ter sido arrancada expondo o talismã que lacrava o dragão negro em seu braço.

Ele encarava diretamente para cá, frio e inexpressivo paralisando o golpe que daria naquele youkai ruivo. Pelo corte perto do jagan e mais arranhões no rosto, foram os únicos danos que recebeu ao contrario dos outros ao seu redor. O demônio que me segurava pelos cabelos estremecia apavorado.

\- Largue a espada!

Hiei sequer se mexeu. Apenas deixou o oni mais nervoso.

\- Mandei que largasse a...

Sua figura tremulou e de repente ele não estava mais lá. Prendi o folego, sentindo um deslocamento leve de ar levantar meu vestido quando o corpo do demônio atrás de mim retesou.

\- Cale-se.

Me arrepiei com o murmúrio audível. A mão em meus cabelos afrouxou, me soltando e caí sentada e tremula vendo de soslaio Hiei ao meu lado. Inclinado para frente, numa posição de ataque, seu braço direito cravava a katana no peito do demônio até a empunhadura. Uma luz verde brilhou do local até uma chama em forma de lâmina explodir das costas do demônio.

Assisti horrorizada ele puxar a espada para cima cortando o monstro ao meio. O baque do resto do corpo no piso de pedra soou alto, enquanto carbonizava igual aquele outro. Um barulho agudo me acordou e Hiei se endireitou, olhando sobre o ombro o youkai ruivo que guinchou. Esse tinha caído sentado no piso, começando a se arrastar quando Hiei caminhou até ele.

\- Por favor, não me mate! Eu não farei mais nada!

Em resposta, a intensidade das chamas na espada aumentou. O youkai ruivo banhou em suor, apavorado. Ele ia mesmo matar esse monstro? O sujeito já tinha se rendido!

\- Hiei.

\- Quieta, mulher.

Engoli em seco. Entalada e muda. Ele não tinha gritado, mas causou o mesmo efeito enregelante na minha espinha. Uma emoção agressiva desprendia do seu corpo como se fosse sua aura. Deixando claro o quão perigoso ele era, devia ser isso que esse youkai sentia. Sua pele amarelada acinzentou à medida que Hiei chegava mais perto dele.

\- Quantos de vocês pretendiam roubá-la?

Do que ele estava falando? O monstro estremeceu mudo, aumentando a impaciência de Hiei, que rosnou.

\- Responda.

\- Eu não sei! A..alguém... do reino de Gandara pagaria uma grande soma por ela! Apenas sei disto!

\- Tsk.

O youkai engoliu em seco, agarrando o braço mutilado quando Hiei apagou as chamas da espada. Esperei ele perguntar quem seria, mas se manteve quieto fitando o vazio. Isso acalmou um pouco o youkai ruivo, que comentou hesitante.

\- E..eu não sabia que Lady Mukuro estaria interessada.

Hiei voltou os olhos para ele, o deixando inseguro outra vez.

\- É o g..general dos guerreiros del...

Nem vi o golpe. No instante seguinte, parte de uma cabeça decepada com o cabelo ruivo voava longe do corpo. Atônita, verifiquei sua katana abaixada e a lâmina pingava ensanguentada. Isso me embrulhou o estômago, se tivesse comido algo teria vomitado.

Sacudindo a arma, Hiei livrou-a do sangue e a embainhou nas costas caminhando até mim. Nesse momento, tive consciência do vestido tosco que usava. Mal me cobria e era o único pedaço de pano. Meu coração martelou quando ele chegou mais e mais perto.

\- Vamos.

\- P..para onde?

Sem perder a passada, Hiei enlaçou minha cintura, puxando para si ao me levantar e soltei um gritinho quando escorregou o outro braço atrás dos meus joelhos, tirando-me do chão. Foi uma pegada brusca e pelo visto, pouco ele se importava.

\- Não precisa me carregar.

Ainda estava atordoada com isso. Ele me segurava firme, aninhada no seu peito e mesmo que estivesse um pouco suado, era um contato intimo demais pra mim. A toga que eu vestia era fina e delineava meu corpo. Porem ele não notava, ao contrario de mim.

\- Quanto mais tempo perdemos aqui, ficaremos cercados.

Saltando ele pousou no beiral de uma janela que não havia visto antes. Olhei para baixo, vendo o salão principal num completo caos. Escombros e os moveis espalhados ao redor, os "convidados" gritando uns com outros, lutando sem ordem. Isso me angustiou.

Independente de quem me compraria, aconteceria um desastre aqui. Estremeci aflita.

\- Onde estão os outros?

Olhei o redor, procurando em vão. Mesmo que quisesse, Hiei nunca faria uma coisa dessas sem os rapazes. Yusuke devia ter incitado os outros e Kurama com certeza arquitetou o plano. Hiei entrar no leilão disfarçado foi inteligente, dos quatro ele teria mais sucesso.

Agora como sairíamos daqui? Parecia impossível. Foi nesse instante que notei que não me respondeu. O fitei confusa, enquanto ele analisava lá embaixo.

\- Hiei, onde estão Yusuke e outros? Já deviam ter aparecido.

Ele me ignorou outra vez e ao esperar, no seu silêncio, entendi o porquê. A surpresa me amorteceu.

\- Veio sozinho.

Me fitando de soslaio, tinha um ar acusatório nos seus olhos.

\- Algo contra?

Desviei o olhar, encabulada. Tanto pela pergunta, como da situação.

\- N... Não. Nada.

I... Isso não é possível. Por que ele veio me buscar e não os outros?

\- Preferia que eu contasse a verdade a eles, mulher?

Gelei por dentro fitando o nada.

\- Hun, obvio que não.

Seu tom foi carregado de cinismo e sarcasmo. Mordi o lábio, insegura e sem graça.

\- Não devia ler meus pensamentos.

\- Hun.

Encontrando o quer que fosse, ele saltou da janela sem me avisar. Enterrei o rosto no seu pescoço outra vez, engolindo um gritinho ao sentir a gravidade me tontear. As roupas farfalhando ao nosso redor aumentava o frio que eu sentia na barriga, até que pousamos. Dei uma olhadinha, vendo que se tratava de uma da mureta que separava em alas o térreo e Hiei disparou por ela, se aproveitando da confusão ao redor. A nevoa de fumaça, os candelabros destruídos contribuíam ao nos disfarçar. Porem, quando ele saltou outra vez, para uma sacada do segundo andar, de repente, senti a marca na minha perna queimar. A primeira vez desde que Hiei surgiu no palco assassinando o leiloeiro e aqueles guardas.

Estremeci engolindo seco, tentando ignorar. Isso não era nada demais, não devia significar coisa alguma.

Até um golpe vindo do nada, o acertar nas costas.

Hiei arquejou, perdendo o equilíbrio ao aterrissar no parapeito da sacada. Antes que caísse para trás ele me jogou no balcão e escutei segundos depois, um chapinar forte de água. Já iria me levantar, quando a dor no estigma se alastrou na minha perna. Arquejei sem folego, a agarrando ao ver a cicatriz pulsar vermelha me matando de agonia.

\- Quem diria. Não achei que notaria minha presença, mas nem ao menos desviar do meu ataque... Ele estava distraído demais.

Calafrios varreram minha pele, enquanto meu coração martelava apavorado dentro do peito. Evitando olhar, ouvi seus passos se aproximarem gelando cada vez mais meu sangue.

 _Levante-se._

 _Levante-se e corra! Fuja daqui!_

Meu corpo não obedecia, amortecido de pavor. Sem reagir, deixei que agarrasse meu cabelo e me puxasse para cima. Meu couro cabeludo ardia com tantas vezes já fizeram isso comigo, nesse gesto de subjugação. Lagrimando, segurei a mão enorme tentando diminuir a dor e como cerrava os olhos o ouvi sorrir.

\- Sentiu minha falta?

O hálito quente no ouvido me acordou e gritei esperneando. Ele soltou uma risada, acompanhada de várias e abri os olhos, vendo-o pela primeira vez.

Alto, tão quanto Toguro na constituição física, sua pele era cinzenta e os cabelos ralos esbranquiçados. O quimono verde e o hakama preso no obi negro eram tudo que vestia. Engoli em seco, seu rosto era comum, apesar de brutalizado. Porem, seus olhos amarelos eram cheios de maldade e loucura. Torcendo o punho no meu cabelo, foi me arrastando pra longe do balcão abrindo passagem entre seus soldados.

\- Matem-no, não o deixe que entre aqui.

Apavorada, observei ao redor. Era uma ala comum, de lazer para os clientes desse mercado e ao entrarmos num corredor, notei assustada que se tratavam de quartos. Não havia portas e vi nitidamente alguns monstros abusarem das escravas, seja em almofadas no chão ou em camas mesmo com o caos lá fora.

Ao encontrar uma câmara dessas vazia, esse monstro me arrastou para dentro seguindo direto para uma cama no fundo do cômodo. A visão do tecido vermelho me embrulhou. Tentei parar, firmando os pés no chão, mas ele era mais forte.

Me puxou bruto, atirando-me na cama. Seus soldados percebendo a situação ficaram do lado de fora. O vazio me revirou o estomago e me levantei rápido, fugindo pelo lado direito quando ele agarrou meu braço e puxou de volta. A dor no osso do cotovelo quase me cegou e gritei, ganhando um tapa no rosto. O golpe me atordoou, sentia o gosto de sangue na boca. Apesar de um tapa foi pesado o suficiente dando chance desse youkai subir em cima de mim, entre minhas pernas. Isso me acordou o suficiente e me debati desesperada.

\- Não! Me solta!

\- Já chega.

Agarrando a gola da toga e meus pulsos acima da cabeça, ele rasgou essa roupa me expondo totalmente da cintura para cima. Chorando, vi que ele olhava pro meu corpo fascinado, quase salivando ao soltar seu quimono do hakama.

\- Sem uma única marca... Você é perfeita.

Aquela mão apalpou meus seios, sopesando com força me machucando. Me retorcia, entalada e sem ar. A impotência que eu sentia era tão grande, misturada com o medo do que estava por vir. Ele escorregou a palma do vale dos seios até meu pescoço o agarrando. Se inclinando sobre mim, senti sua excitação na minha intimidade e engasguei de pânico.

Arquejando, apertou meu pescoço quase me sufocando.

\- Sabe o que é irônico, garota? Dessa vez aquele moleque maldito está por perto e mesmo assim não virá te salvar.

Era tão verdade que fechei os olhos. Não queria ver a satisfação dele abusando outra vez de mim. Porem, a dor que eu esperava não veio.

\- Mas o que é isso?

Abri os olhos, o vendo franzir o rosto para sua mão que me agarrava o pescoço. Ele o soltou, escorregando os dedos na corrente de prata. Ao puxa-la viu a pérola de lagrima. Choque cobriu seu rosto quando sua mão, de repente, pegou fogo enquanto uma explosão abriu um rombo na parede ao lado. Uma nuvem de poeira subia quando vi uma figura de preto se chocar nesse youkai, tirando-o de cima de mim. Os dois se colidiram com a parede do outro lado, destruindo-a também.

Atordoada, levantei da cama indo atrás deles, aproveitando da confusão. Os soldados que estavam na porta invadiram aqui e corri segurando o resto desse vestido. Outro estrondo reverberou o prédio quando atravessei os quartos. Rombos abriram as paredes até a ultima câmara e saí no corredor, descendo disparada as escadas. Quando cheguei no hall desse prédio, arregalei os olhos de choque.

Uma cratera abria-se enorme no centro. Faíscas cruzaram no ar junto com ondas de choque. Um rosnado bestial me acordou e me afastei horrorizada da parede onde estava perto. Uma fera, negra parecida com um lobo, mas com chifres na cabeça e coluna rosnava faminta. Outros rosnados ecoaram e vi que havia mais três. Uma em cada alcova na parede, acorrentada.

Estava tão atenta a eles que ouvi tarde demais os passos. Olhei para trás, em tempo de ver dúzias de soldados atrás de mim. Corri para longe, quase alcançando a saída quando uma corda se enrolou no meu tornozelo me puxando. Rápido, fechei o braço bom na minha cabeça antes de cair no chão. Machucando ainda mais meu cotovelo. Mal tinha situado da dor e me puxaram, como se fosse um animal. Foi demais pra mim, cravei os dedos no chão berrando e nesse instante, algo inusitado aconteceu. A mesma sensação de calor me envolveu, causando um enfurnar. A corda sumiu do meu tornozelo e ofegante me endireitei sentando no chão. Os soldados me olhavam assombrados e sem entender nada ao olhar para mim mesma percebi.

Chamas negras me cobriam, da cabeça aos pés e seus veios verdes coloriam meu corpo todo. Esse tipo de fogo, não é qualquer um. Feito de energia sinistra aumentando a intensidade de chama. Um choque reverberou no ar e levantei o rosto, em tempo de ver Hiei bloquear com a espada o golpe daquele youkai e girar, jogando o peso contra esse causando uma abertura. Chutando no estomago ele atirou o outro até o chão, abrindo outra cratera.

Hiei nem esperou-o se recuperar, se jogou em cima dele cravando a espada até o punho em sua barriga. O grito horrendo que aquele monstro soltou me arrepiou inteira. As chamas ao meu redor inflamaram ao mesmo tempo em que explodiu o mesmo fogo do ferimento que Hiei fazia. O Youkai o tirou com uma onda de youki, fazendo Hiei voar até o outro lado do salão.

Antes de cair, girou o corpo se endireitando e freou com as botas até parar perto de uma parede. Ele arfava, o tabard estava todo destruído como também sua blusa. Ao levantar os olhos, encarando aquele demônio que levantava cambaleante, estremeci por dentro ao ver seu olhar vazio. Um vermelho profundo e enegrecido. Parecia... Louco.

O riso do outro me atraiu atenção e vi em tempo de se endireitar. O buraco em seu estomago sangrava enegrecido, enquanto ele cuspia sangue a encarava com desdém.

\- Vejo que agora me detesta.

Hiei estremeceu em resposta.

Se atirando contra aquele demônio, eles voltaram a lutar. Apenas pegava pequenos flash dos golpes violentos, os respingos de sangue caíam mais e mais no chão de pedra. Ninguém ousava se intrometer. Teve um momento que um berro ecoou com a acústica e um braço cinzento caiu do alto. Tremendo ouvi estalos de metal, sacudindo alto até que os dois surgiram. Desviando do golpe de espada daquele monstro, Hiei girou no ar atirando a sua na parede. Correntes esticaram, aquele youkai parou um golpe engasgando sufocado. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, vi atordoada o demônio corpulento pendurado há poucos centímetros do piso. Segui com os olhos essas correntes e notei que eram as mesmas que prendiam aquelas bestas. Achei que os elos estivessem fundidos na parede, mas ao verificar com mais cuidado, elas subiam até o teto onde havia uma roldana que regulava o comprimento delas.

Hiei as estendeu de lá e prendeu nesse youkai. Mas por quê?

Um baque atraiu minha atenção. Ele tinha caído de pé agachado no chão. Hiei se levantou andando até o demônio amarrado na corrente e parou. O outro cuspia sangue, conseguindo de algum jeito respirar.

\- Satisfeito?

Hiei estreitou o olhar enquanto um tremor violento o percorria por inteiro. Isso fez o outro rir, mesmo que tossisse um pouco.

\- Claro que não. No fim... Não conseguiu devolver o que fiz. – arquejando, o demônio tombou a cabeça num cumplice – Eu soube. A perna mutilada de Nakoto... Os ossos partidos de Egar... A surra foi algo que todos... Participamos... Mas e quanto a mim? O que vai fazer... Pra retaliar o primeiro amante dela?

A risada rouca ecoou alta nesse silencio sepulcral. A essa altura todos entendiam o porquê dessa briga. Até eu. Se... se o que esse demônio disse for verdade... Não. Mas como pode ser? Hiei não estava lá. Ele não sabe. N..não teria como. Quando o eco da risada diminuiu, pude ouvir um riso baixo. Presunçoso e abafado. Isso apagou o ar de vitória no rosto do outro. De cabeça baixa, Hiei parou de rir respirando fundo.

\- Como mesmo disse?

Ao levantar os olhos sua expressão era fria ao mesmo tempo cruel.

 _\- Grite o quanto quiser._

Sacando outra espada por debaixo do tabard, golpeou em sentido transversal o outro. Do talho jorrou sangue melando seu rosto inexpressivo. Arregalei os olhos, tremula, incapaz de me mexer.


	17. Amálgama

_Amãlgama_

BOTAN POV

Eu não acreditava no que estava vendo.

Amortecida, assisti depois de o primeiro golpe Hiei girar o punho da katana, o espigão dessa vez apontado para frente e moveu o braço de cima para baixo. A lâmina desceu e virei o rosto. O berro em agonia me desesperou por dentro. Seguido de outro e outro até que tampei os ouvidos, arfando ao fechar os olhos. Aquele demônio não parava de gritar, o xingando revoltado apenas deixando Hiei mais violento. Eu... Eu não aguentava presenciar isso. Era muito cruel.

Arquejando me apoiei com as mãos no piso e levantei do chão, segurando o que restava desse vestido ao correr pra longe. Do outro lado desse hall, havia um arco de pedra e segui para ele entrando em outra ala. Incrivelmente, não tinha ninguém aqui. As mesas e assentos revirados e quebrados, cortinas rasgadas queimando, além de vasos e adornos estilhaçados eram tudo que se encontrava. Enquanto corria atravessando o cômodo, demorei em notar que não me seguiam. Também o fato de aquelas chamas se extinguirem ao fugir da única pessoa que iria me proteger nesse pandemônio.

Será?

Apertando os olhos, entrei num corredor à direita quase me chocando com a parede. Virei a esquina sentindo as narinas arderem com um nó se formando apertado na garganta. Estava assustada. Ao ver os olhos dele tão rubros e opacos, um frio enregelou minhas entranhas. Uma parte de mim sempre pensou em como seria se ele tivesse me salvado. Se tivesse me ouvido e me tirado daquele lugar. Aquele horror me mostrou o quanto era inocente. Já vi muitas coisas ruins, mas nunca sofri na própria pele. Koenma ficou arrasado e tentou o melhor que pôde em me ajudar. Kurama e Yusuke - principalmente o ultimo -, já tinham refeito suas vidas e eu não queria causar problemas pra ninguém.

Mas eu... Nunca Hiei vi assim. Nem quando ele apareceu naquela mansão onde Yukina estava presa. Como ele sabia do que aquele monstro me disse antes de começar a me violentar?! Ainda mais _como_ sabia de toda a agressão que me fizeram? Ele parecia... Tão enfurecido. Eu sabia muito bem que podia ter dado um fim àquele demônio. Mas estava tão focado em fazê-lo sofrer que sequer me notou lá. Lagrimando, meus pensamentos eram uma só confusão.

De repente, passos me tiraram desse devaneio e me escondi no vão entre uma pilastra e um vaso. Agachada, tentei controlar a respiração me apertando o máximo que podia quando os sons chegaram mais perto. A marca ardeu latejante e mordi o lábio.

\- Por aqui!

\- Tem certeza? Se estiver mentindo, seu verme...

\- É verdade, senhor. Aquele ladrão levou a fêmea de cabelos azuis para cá.

Cobri a boca com a mão, prendendo o fôlego ao piscar apavorada. Estavam perto, muito perto. Se uma brisa vir por aqui, vão sentir meu cheiro. Um baque na parede me assustou. Apertei os olhos, ouvindo o grunhido de frustração se propagar.

\- Quem diabos é aquele cretino?

\- Parece ser alguém poderoso. Pelo youki dele...

Esse demônio engasgou de repente. Pela sombra projetada na parede, vi que um youkai atarracado levantar pelo pescoço um menor e raquítico. Esse sufocava esperneando ao tentar afrouxar o aperto.

\- Está dizendo que seu mestre é fraco, Haru?

\- N..n..não senhor.

O monstro estalou a língua em desgosto, segundos antes de largar o pescoço do outro. O youkai menor caiu sentado, tossindo sufocado ao recuperar o fôlego.

\- Vamos logo. Eu sinto a presença dela por perto.

\- S..será que resolveram se esconder?

Rindo, o demônio maior levantou sua arma até então abaixada e apoia-la no ombro. Pela forma era um kanabo, enorme e cheio de espinhos de aço.

\- Idiota. Aqui é bordel. É mais provável que esteja...

As vozes sumiram enquanto se afastavam. Quando tive certeza que estavam longe, saí do meu esconderijo e voltei por onde vim. Achei mais sensato, se apareceram aqueles dois, mais poderiam também. Estava quase chegando ao final quando um tropel de passos veio bem diante de mim. Recuei trôpega até ouvi o mesmo barulho às minhas costas. Com o coração martelando olhei para trás, vendo sombras surgirem nas paredes acompanhadas de gritos.

Essa não. Onde é que vou me esconder? Em pânico me encostei na parede, tropeçando ao sentir uma pedra sob meus pés ceder. Olhei para baixo, confusa e um ruído abafado soou atrás mim, junto a parede que de repente sumiu. Perdi o equilibro, caindo nesse vão justo no instante que irromperam no corredor. Ouvi segundos as vozes, depois a parede retornou ao local deixando tudo em sombras nesse túnel. Era inclinado, lodoso e amplo. Gritei enquanto caía de costas, sentindo um frio no estômago e tontura até sair na desembocadura rolando no que me parecia uma calçada.

Dolorida, me levantei arquejando observando em volta. Margeando um córrego estreito e pavimentado, se tratava de um canal. Os ruídos das lutas ecoavam até aqui e me permiti um suspiro de alivio. As margens de pedra seguiam até um ponto onde não pude ver. O cheiro fétido vindo da água me incomodou e olhando ao redor entendi que esse local servia de escoamento dos prédios abobados. Não que me importasse, significava que havia de fato uma saída e corri por ela evitando escorregar no lodo e cair nessa água imunda.

BOTAN POF

HIEI POV

Um golpe lateral, na caixa torácica e quase perfurei um pulmão. Kiri engolfou quase sem ar com a dor, gritando em seguida. Coberto de sangue e poeira estremecia a cada talho que abria no seu corpo imundo. Quando cortei seu tendão da perna direita, ele berrou se debatendo nas correntes sem conseguir se soltar.

\- Maldito! Eu vou...

Cravei a katana no seu abdômen, empurrando até sentir suas vertebras. Mesmo que seja difícil com esse tipo de espada, quis fazer isso. O berro foi mais lacerante e estremeci arfando transtornado. Foi bem assim. Ela gritava desse jeito. A memória vívida na minha mente ia e voltava. Mesclando com a imagem desse porco ensanguentado, mas não diminuía o prazer que sentia em vê-lo agonizando. Inclinando o rosto, observei-o se retorcer com a tortura.

\- Insuportável, não é?

Kiri ofegando me encarou com ódio. Com o braço quebrado e outro decepado não pode fazer nada além de rosnar.

\- Me mate logo. Não vai mudar o fato que estuprei sua amiguinha – enregelei enquanto ele ria de ironia – A cada vez que te chamava eu...

O berro repentino e desumano ecoou tanto quanto retirei a espada, girando ao abrir sua barriga outra vez. Mergulhei num torpor. Meu pulso latejando e ensurdecendo a cada pedaço que cortava desse cretino. Os gritos estridentes dele soavam mais alto do que o caos que reinava fora do prédio. Tinham um peso agora. Uma grande importância enquanto me via perder mais o controle. Desgraçado. Só tinha permissão de gritar e não dizer merdas me deixando mais possesso.

A visão da carne lacerada e cortada, ossos expostos e o sangue respingando em mim, ao redor e cobrindo o chão... Tudo isso devia diminuir esse maldito buraco que sentia em meu peito, mas era o contrário. O sentia vazado, mais e mais ainda que o cortasse inteiro. Uma parte sã do meu consciente entendeu a razão. Ao que parecia, não era mais o suficiente.

Provocar tanto ferimentos nele não me mostrava ser o suficiente. Havia me prometido que faria esse desgraçado sentir tanta dor e agonia, berrando em desespero ao ponto de desmaiar. Depois que acordasse faria outra vez e outra até me livrar do corpo. Era assim que iria me vingar. O problema desse maldito era comigo, não devia ter envolvido a garota. Ele estava fugindo havia dias, que quando vi a oportunidade aproveitei. Esse ódio me consumia. A ardência do talho em minhas costas me fazia lembrar quando caí naquela fonte. Mal me recobrava e vários vieram me atacar. Me atrasando. A confusão na água durou tempo suficiente para que me livrasse deles. Abrindo caminho até aonde a levaram.

Ao sentir as duas energias num local especifico desse prédio, me confundiu e depois enfureceu. Maldição! Estava acontecendo de novo! Quando percebi já havia arrebentado as paredes, me deparando por uns segundos com aquela cena repugnante. Ela nua, ele sobre seu corpo e o cheiro do sangue dela. O furor me deixou num frenesi sedento. O arranquei de cima dela, levando a briga para longe. Abrindo mais rombos nas paredes enquanto ele resistia, até o chegarmos ao térreo. Por um motivo insondável, não queria que a mulher visse. Ela não teria estômago pra isso. Porem, mesmo concentrado nesse canalha eu percebi vagamente a presença dela aqui. No calor da luta eu não me importei, no estado que fiquei era um mero detalhe.

Foi então que dei por falta de alguma coisa. Algo que via pela visão periférica e agora fora de lugar – ainda que tudo naquele momento esteja em desordem. Voltando o olhar para o lado, sustive o folego freando mais um golpe.

Ela não estava aqui.

Observei ao redor, com a raiva abrando ao ficar mais lúcido e arfando mais ao confirmar. Não sentia a reiki dela por perto.

Merda, a mulher não estava em parte alguma!

HIEI POF

BOTAN POV

Depois de correr nesse canal subterrâneo por um tempo, percebi que era inútil seguir por aqui. Eu não tinha como me guiar, estava praticamente escuro e se me encurralassem seria pior. Não teria como fugir por aqui. Ofegando, virei uma esquina avistando ao longe dessa margem uma nesga de luz. Nela uma escada de ferro subia até uma saída. Corri até lá, ouvindo o vento soprando junto com um trovejar. Ao segurar nas laterais, meu cotovelo pulsou de dor e sibilei estremecendo. Verifiquei os trapos que vestia e decidi ser pratica. Peguei as tiras que restavam da parte superior e amarrei o melhor que pude na cintura. O decoro me tocou forte ao puxar meus cabelos por sobre os ombros. Eram compridos e melhor que nada ao cobrir meus seios. Mesmo assim me sentia mal em estar assim.

Pronta, com o braço bom me segurei na barra de ferro pisando em outra mais embaixo e fui subindo. Com cuidado evitando escorregar até a abertura no alto. O vento soprava frio e forte e ao subir mais, um fraco chuvisco molhava meu rosto. Com um pouco mais de esforço cheguei a abertura e saí, praticamente me arrastando. Ao olhar em volta, notei que estava em um pátio. Ele ligava direto ao muro frontal e estava cheio de youkais lutando brutalmente.

A minha sorte que não me viram. Os guardas concentrados em manter os que vieram e estes revidando se amontoavam perto do portão. Aproveitando disso, corri desajeitada até o prédio mais próximo, tomando cuidado em me esconder nas sombras. Mais perto e chegaria ao muro leste, a fenda dimensional ficava em algum lugar por ali. Estava quase chegando perto, quando um urro estremeceu meus ossos. Me joguei contra a parede, perto de um alicerce de uma sacada e levantei os olhos vendo um animal pairando no ar. As asas batendo provocavam rajadas de vento enquanto seu outro urro foi encoberto pelos trovões. A chuva engrossou e em questão de segundos fiquei encharcada. Os arranhões e outros machucados ardiam, além de que tremia de frio.

O corte por dentro da minha boca latejou e engoli em seco, procurando ignorar. Vozes alteradas me alertaram e girei no lugar, ainda agachada ao inclinar um pouco contra essa parede e espiei a fonte. Um grupo de vultos caminhava nessa direção, os olhos vermelhos fulgurando me arrepiaram inteira. A bruma que levantava pela chuva me camuflava um pouco, mas não o suficiente. Se ficar aqui, vão me achar.

Um barulho soou atrás de mim. Prendi o folego, gelada ao olhar sobre o ombro um vulto cair do alto bem na minha frente. As luzes vermelhas de seus olhos me apavoraram. Ele avançou sobre mim e puxei o folego ao ponto de gritar. Antes que conseguisse, uma mão cobriu minha boca abafando e me empurrando contra a parede.

\- Shssss.

Estremeci inteira com o sibilo. Um relâmpago riscou o ar e vi por instantes a feição da pessoa. Por um momento não reconheci até fitar os olhos vermelhos, me acostumando com eles e pude distinguir sua forma, o matiz carmesim. Arfei surpresa, Hiei... Não foi por menos que não o reconheci. Como eu, estava encharcado pela chuva e seu cabelo havia abaixado. Em volta do seu rosto, as mechas escondiam-no um pouco mal chegando ao pescoço. Eu achei que seriam mais compridos, mas apenas tinham volume. Curioso. Ele estreitou o olhar, enrugando a testa incomodado.

Ele me ouviu?

\- Tsk.

Acho que sim. Desviando o olhar para a direita, endureceu compenetrado. Analisando o comprimento do pátio que levava ao muro, vi retesou. Sem me avisar, sua mão livre escorregou na minha cintura, puxando para ele e me enlaçou segurando firme contra seu corpo. Mal tomei ar e ele saltou para cima, rápido demais pelo impulso. Quase gritei e olhei sobre seu ombro para baixo enquanto subíamos. Aqueles demônios por pouco não nos acharam. Ao cairmos me agarrei nele, sentindo-o escorregar o braço atrás das minhas pernas, me segurando melhor.

Ao pousar no terraço, o impacto vibrou em mim e Hiei prendeu o ar, se esquivando para baixo. Um vulto voou acima de nós e depois rosnados avançaram próximos. Espiei em tempo de ver um demônio correr até nós brandindo suas garras. Pareciam torqueses de tão compridas. No primeiro ataque, Hiei se inclinou para trás, depois recuando e em seguida girando para o lado fazendo esse demônio rir. Sem parar de desferir golpes, os zunidos quase nos atingindo ele arfou debochado.

\- Qual o problema? Tem receio de soltá-la?

Como resposta senti o aperto em minhas costas e pernas aumentar... Para então ser jogada no alto. Puxei o ar, surpresa demais para gritar e vi por um momento Hiei se jogar naquele demônio, decepando sua cabeça. Mal o vi sacando e embainhando a katana em suas costas. Ele me pegou quando caí, aproveitando o movimento para saltar do prédio. E isso atraiu atenção. Inclinando-se para frente, ele mudou de velocidade ao correr. Golpes de vento me açoitaram. Não vi mais nada, exceto o sentir escorregar, saltar, mudando de direção ao nos afastarmos mais e mais.

De repente, ele mudou de caminho e de modo abrupto, os golpes de vento desapareceram igualmente a chuva. Levantei o rosto de onde enterrei no seu pescoço olhando em volta para as paredes rusticas de um cômodo pequeno. Deduzi isso, pela luz momentânea dos relâmpagos e caminhando por ele, Hiei me pôs no chão. Cauteloso e quieto. Nesse momento, foi que senti. O cheiro ferroso e ácido vindo dele. Meu coração martelou forte, assim que ele me soltou e sem surpresa minhas pernas cederam. Caí sentada, olhando para sua figura voltada pra mim.

As luzes vermelhas dos seus olhos não ajudaram nada em me acalmar. Pelo contrario. Aceleraram meu pulso enquanto me lembrava do que ele fez. Mas principalmente do que aquele demônio disse. Sem me conter balbuciei.

\- É verdade?

Ele me encarou por um momento e depois se afastou. Seu silêncio apenas aumentou meu nervosismo.

\- Hi..Hiei, o que aquele youkai disse é verdade?

Parado de costas, um pouco afastado de mim o ouvi sacar a espada. O ruído metálico me gelou por dentro.

\- Isso não importa. Temos pouco tempo até nos acharem.

Foi quando me dei conta. O ar pesado ainda era difícil de respirar e pelo trovejar lá fora, confirmou minhas suspeitas. Ele não atravessou a fenda dimensional que havia na fortaleza. Engolindo em seco, procurei me controlar.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Uma vila fantasma na colina decapitada. A floresta dessa região se mescla com à daquele vale. Logo chegaram aqui.

Estremeci assustada. Ouvindo seus passos, vi sua sombra ir até entrada. A porta havia sido despedaçada há algum tempo, mas mesmo assim o pânico lentamente tomava conta de mim. Por que ele não nos levou direto para Ningenkai? O que pretendia nos escondendo aqui?

Antes que percebesse prendi um soluço, atraindo sua atenção. Ele voltou o rosto para mim, as luzes vermelhas apenas me apavoraram. Ficamos uns instantes nos encarando até ele se aproximar de mim. Arregalei os olhos e ele arquejou. Depois suspirou irritado.

\- Eu não sou uma ameaça, onna.

As palavras foram pontuadas, inflexíveis, mas apenas olhei para a katana em sua mão. Lembrei de uma conversa nossa e arfei mais apavorada. Hiei suspirou alto.

\- Não vou te matar.

Levantei os olhos.

\- Então o que vai fazer?

Silencio. Sei que não devia pensar isso dele. Hiei veio até aqui, se arriscando em me tirar daquele lugar horrível, mas... Não consigo parar de tremer. As imagens do que fez àquele monstro, o modo como estava seus olhos... Me lembravam de um louco homicida. Se o que disse naquele dia for verdade, não importava se estivéssemos escondidos, iam nos achar.

Assistindo meu debate interno, ele soltou outro suspiro soando resignado e levantou a espada. Meu coração enlouqueceu ao me arrastar para trás.

\- Hiei o que vai fazer?

Me ignorando, o vi fazer um movimento repentino. Pela sua silhueta contra a luz dos relâmpagos parecia... Que tinha cortado o próprio pulso da outra mão. Confusa, vi levar o pulso à boca por um momento e então ele sumiu de repente. O tinir da espada caindo no chão me distraiu quando uma mão envolveu minha nuca, me puxando para frente. Lábios cobriram os meus, me chocando. Arquejei surpresa e aproveitando ele os abriu mais, unindo nossas bocas enquanto era jogada no chão. A mão que segurava minha cabeça protegeu do choque, enquanto a outra segurou meu pulso, prendendo no chão.

Com seu peso, comprimia meus seios contra seu peito que arfava igual a mim. Porem, mal registrei o fato que estava me beijando. Sufocava com um líquido ferroso e acre descendo na minha garganta. Um filete escapou dos nossos lábios, melando minha bochecha enquanto eu engolia aquilo. Nesse "beijo", sentia tudo. A respiração arfante chocando com a minha, os lábios mornos unidos aos meus e mesmo que sentisse frio, o calor do seu corpo me aquecia. Igual ao seu sangue descendo no meu organismo.

Ao terminar de bebê-lo um espasmo me percorreu, forte fazendo os músculos protestarem enquanto a marca na minha perna começou a latejar. Hiei se afastou um pouco, ofegando e senti sua respiração direcionar ao minha garganta quando inclinou minha cabeça a expondo para ele. Sabia o que ia acontecer, mas não acreditava. Aninhando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, antes de mordê-la, arquejou por um instante e então abaixou a cabeça cravando os dentes na minha pele. A dor lancinante me fez gritar e rápido, um braço seu enlaçou minha cintura, enquanto a mão que segurava minha nuca cobriu minha boca.

Com a mão livre, já que a outra estava presa entre nós, agarrei seu tabard pelas costas. Lagrimava sentindo-o afundava mais as presas, de um jeito menos dolor apesar do meu corpo tenso. Não lutava pra me soltar dele, estava simplesmente tremendo da dor ao ser mordida. Me queimava, se espalhando da ferida pelo resto do meu corpo. Arquejando apertava os olhos, retorcendo dos dedos na sua roupa onde o agarrava, enquanto o sentia me estreitar entre seus braços. Ao sangrar, filetes escapavam e arfando ele parou, retirando as presas aliviando a pressão ao fechar os lábios na ferida. Por um breve momento, não entendi até senti-lo sugar e beber meu sangue.

Prendi o folego, mesmo com um tremor me percorrer inteira e lentamente a mão na minha boca escorregou, descendo até minha nuca outra vez. A sensação me deixou desconexa. Ainda doía de maneira aguda, mas escutava praticamente no meu ouvido sua respiração arfante a cada gole. A tensão que me tomava foi esvaindo, me deixando lânguida... Desnorteada. Aumentado pelo fato dele me abraçar mais apertado, segurando firme meu corpo contra o seu. Deve ter sido porque relaxei tanto que até soltei de onde o agarrava. Estranho, o estigma na minha perna não latejava mais, aquela sensação queimando desapareceu. Por que será?

Entreabri os olhos enxergando turvo, até meus ouvidos pareciam abafados enquanto ficava mais dormente. Embora minha pele estivesse fria pela chuva, por dentro algo me abrasava. Tão liquefeito e consistente. Por que será? Hiei devia saber? Ele sentia também? Não sei. Antes que perguntasse seus lábios se afastaram, depois de um deslizar suave e morno. Um beijo? Talvez... Fraca, rolei os olhos finalmente desmaiando.

BOTAN POF

Por todo o Mundo dos Demônios, apenas seres de categoria superior de repente pararam suas atividades, concentrados ao sentirem o surgimento de duas assinaturas diferentes de energias. Alguns arregalaram os olhos de choque, outros suspiraram resignados. Apenas significava algo. Dois seres diferentes se ligaram, profunda e irreversivelmente.


	18. Um novo propósito

_Um novo propósito_

HIEI POV

Marcar uma fêmea era uma decisão importante e crucial de vários modos. A escolha de uma parceira ideal, afinidade e, sobretudo, o laço que unirá até a morte sua vida com a dessa pessoa. Era um passo muito sério a se dar... E não hesitei por um instante. Ao procura-la na fortaleza, o caos que predominava mostrou que essa situação se estendeu até demais.

Algo devia ser feito. Algo que relutava em pensar a dias e somente se fez claro quando a encontrei naquele pátio. Os olhos rosados amedrontados que ao me reconhecerem se encheram de alivio. De fato, essa emoção neles me surpreendeu... Até o momento que a trouxe para essa vila na colina decapitada e suas perguntas sobre o que fiz. Verdade seja, não tive palavras pra me explicar, exceto as que disse para ela.

Não importava.

Eles estavam mortos e pagaram pelo que fizeram. Então, não importava mais. No momento, eu precisava esclarecer do plano antes que nos encontrassem e causasse outra guerra. Miluki era uma "terra" neutra, de negócios hediondos e nefastos entre figuras importantes de vários países. O que fiz quebrou o tratado não verbal de trégua daquele lugar. Ainda que assassinei cada demônio que me viu e não usei meu ataque principal, era questão de tempo até ligarem a garota à mim.

O rastro dela devia terminar aqui, ainda em Makai. Escondidos nessa vila era o local perfeito para fazer isso. Mas a mulher entrou em pânico. O soluço reprimido às minhas costas, enquanto vigiava a floresta ao redor me intrigou. Olhei sobre o ombro e o cheiro de medo misturado a nuance doce me deixou mais que irritado. Ver o quanto estremecia, apavorada, me causou uma sensação diferente de raiva. A mesma que senti quando acordou do desmaio em meus braços durante aquele cerco. Cáustica, latejante igual ao um corte de espada e detestei isso.

Ela achava que a mataria. Ver que tinha medo de mim me deixou tão incomodado, abrindo esse corte invisível em meu peito. Tentei acalma-la, mas não adiantava. Foi quando notei traços de youki se aproximando da colina. Amorteci essa sensação e deixei de lado essa conversa. Lidaria com isso depois e ignorando suas perguntas histéricas cortei meu pulso. Raso sem romper os tendões e tomei um pouco do meu sangue guardando na boca.

Ela sequer percebeu quando me ajoelhei em sua frente. Segurei sua nuca, afundando os dedos em seus cabelos e a puxei para mim, me apossando de sua boca. Ela reagiu é claro, eu esperava por isso e aprofundei enquanto nos jogava no chão. A segurei de modo que não se machucaria e não se desvencilharia de mim. Deitados desse jeito ela beberia com facilidade e esperei paciente até ingerir de tudo. Seu corpo estremeceu forte e rompi o beijo voltando o rosto para sua garganta.

Quase a mordi ali, mas escolhi a junção do pescoço com o ombro. Um pouco mais alto na lateral do pescoço para ser visível e afundei o rosto no local, cerrando os olhos ao mordê-la. Um início de grito se propagou e rápido cobri sua boca, enlaçando sua cintura ao prendê-la a mim. Achei que lutaria, mas apenas segurou minha roupa pelas costas, logo onde Kiri me golpeou. Arquejei com a ardência súbita, aprofundando as presas na ferida com força moderada, sem violência. Tinha que ser assim. Quando estava bom o bastante, retirei as presas fechando os lábios na ferida e suguei sorvendo aos poucos. O sangue que brotava me surpreendeu, o gosto era agridoce e forte. Todos meus sentidos foram concentrados nisso. Mesmo após ter fechado os olhos, quanto mais o sangue dela enchia minha boca, mas entorpecido me sentia.

Isso quase me distraiu se não tivesse ouvido um barulho.

Baques surdos e chapinar de passos. Meu corpo ficou em alerta e sem me mexer da posição que estava, continuei bebendo do sangue dela. Barulhos de zunidos soaram acima de nós, se propagando e então desaparecendo. Com a chuva, não sentiriam nosso rastro tão facilmente. Apenas a energia que pulsava dela os atrairia e notei que estava evanescendo. A cada gole meu se apagava e enquanto a mim, sentia meu interior queimar, espalhando algo liquefeito e ardente. Diferente de quando implantei o jagan, não me sentia vazio, drenado. Apenas estranho. Queria sentir mais disso, prolongar a sensação enquanto ela diminuía ao ponto de ficar latente.

Com pesar ergui o rosto, arquejando e notando que cerrava os braços em torno da mulher. A olhei por um momento, seus olhos rosados mal se abriam e estavam turvos, porem o que me atraiu foi a expressão de deleite em seu rosto. O tom rosado nos malares e a boca úmida e macia. Limpei com o polegar o filete em sua bochecha e tombei o rosto para o seu cobrindo seus lábios mais uma vez. Ela gemeu, mas não correspondeu. Desmaiou antes que me afastasse. Do seu ponto vista, talvez apenas tenha sentido o encostar dos lábios. De todo modo, não diminuía a sensação de contentamento que me tomou. Mesmo contrariado por isso, não podia negar. Emoções passionais e pensamentos em torno dela cresciam alarmantes. Embotavam minha mente ao observa-la, ao ponto que me refreei rápido, antes que fizesse algo. Não era momento nem lugar.

Erguendo-os olhos até a passagem dessa alcova, notei a tempestade reduzindo. Era agora. Me sentei no chão, levando-a comigo até ajeitá-la sobre minhas pernas. Apoiando suas costas com um braço, soltei o obi com a mão livre e tirei o tabard jogando para o lado. Essa peça de roupa estava imunda. Peguei a bainha da camisa e ergui, retirando-a ao trocar de braço sem deixar de segurar a garota. Ao puxar pela cabeça, o movimento fez uma contusão nas costelas protestar. Soltei um silvo, surpreso e irritado. Não me lembro de ter ganhado isso. De qualquer modo, veria depois.

Avaliando a roupa, rasguei a manga que restava e depois vesti a mulher. Sua nudez estava me incomodando. Ela enregelava até os ossos e me distraia. Foi quando notei o hematoma no seu cotovelo esquerdo. Estava inchado e com palpação descobri uma entorse. A espiei por um momento, checando se continuava desmaiada e puxei a articulação, colocando no lugar. Ela sequer se mexeu e aproveitando aquele trapo, fiz uma tipoia. Amanhã seria desnecessário.

Levantando do chão com a garota nos braços, caminhei até a saída e pisei no punho da espada, fazendo a arma pular do piso até a minha mão. Abaixei as pernas dela e embainhei a espada no quadril. No intervalo dos relâmpagos corri, cruzando a floresta até o vale. O mesmo que ligava com as terras do santuário de Genkai.

Havia duas fendas dimensionais por lá. Uma no céu e outra num desfiladeiro. Era para o último que seguia. Entre dois planaltos que margeavam esse ermo, corri por um e saltei. Em queda livre pude ouvir patrulhas áreas. Mascates e ladrões, montados em youkais alados sem inteligência. Seguiam em direção contraria. Antes que me vissem atravessei a luminosidade, visível apenas ao fundo nessa formação rochosa. A bruma esverdeada me envolveu por instantes até desaparecer. Um declive dentro da floresta surgiu na minha frente. O ângulo não tão acentuado, de modo que derrapei freando com as botas e mantive o equilíbrio até chegarmos embaixo e corri outra vez.

Já havia coberto uma certa distancia quando um ataque veio a direita. Vi um vulto pela visão periférica e me inclinei, desviando para trás ao sacar a espada. O sujeito escondia sua aura ao avançar mais uma vez contra mim. Girei me baixando quando tentou me socar, chutando seu pé de apoio. Quase que o derrubei, mas se equilibrou com a mão e no movimento conseguiu me chutar. Amparei a tempo o golpe com o braço, antes que atingisse a onna enquanto éramos jogados pra longe. Isso me irritou. Além de rápido era forte.

Caí numa clareira, arrastando as botas ao frear na lama, quando ouvi um arquejo. Estranhando mirei a sombra parada perto das árvores. Os olhos vermelhos me encaravam e de repente, o demônio liberou sua aura correndo até aqui espantado. Suspirei enfadado e abaixei a espada ao me endireitar. Yusuke me olhava completamente confuso, deu pra perceber pela sua expressão.

\- Hiei? Mas o que...?

Ele emudeceu reparando melhor no meu estado e ao ver quem eu segurava com o outro braço seu olhar ficou perplexo. Se demorou em notar o estado da mulher, principalmente que usava uma roupa minha e seus machucados visíveis. Ao me encarar seus olhos estreitaram sérios.

\- O que aconteceu?

Embainhei a espada no quadril devolvendo o olhar.

\- Depois conversamos. Quem está no templo?

Escorreguei o braço atrás das coxas dela, erguendo-a no chão e Yusuke piscou intrigado com o gesto deliberado. Fingi que não reparei.

\- Sua irmã, Kuwabara e Kurama. É tão grave assim o estado da Botan?

Girei no lugar, escondendo meu rosto na sombra.

\- Ainda não sei.

Saltei adiante sem avisar e Yusuke veio em seguida, mais intrigado com esse comportamento. Não queria demonstrar que me sentia perturbado. Aquela cena nauseante me veio e precisava que alguém olhasse os... _Ferimentos_ dela. Minha irmã não suportaria, teria que ser outra pessoa.

Não demorou muito que chegássemos. Assim que irrompemos das árvores, segui direto para a casa dando a volta enquanto o Yusuke caminhava ao meu lado. Ele me observava quieto, analisando cada atitude minha. Contrariado, engoli o orgulho subindo os degraus da varada até a porta de saída. Ele logo abriu me dando passagem e senti as auras dentro dessa casa se agitarem. Dei uma olhada para Yusuke e ele assentiu. Enquanto ia até os outros, fui rápido para onde ficavam os quartos. Puxei a porta de rolar, um shoji, de um aleatoriamente e o cheiro doce nele me saudou. Era fraco, mais ainda estava aqui. Entrei por ele, indo até a cama perto da parede e a deitei. Antes que me afastasse vi a corrente prateada no seu pescoço. Escorreguei a mão na sua nuca e abri o fecho, tirando-a dela. Por enquanto, não quero que ninguém veja com a mulher.

Saí do quarto, fechando o shoji atrás de mim e guardei a pedra hirui no bolso da calça. Verifiquei onde estavam todos e segui pelo corredor. Tentava me preparar para uma conversa tensa e desgastante.

* * *

\- Então Hiei, pode começar a falar.

Levantei os olhos para Yusuke. Ele estava sentado no tatame me encarando penetrante. Ao lado dele Kuwabara estava incrivelmente quieto. Desde que entrei na sala momentos atrás ele se espantou ao olhar para mim. Não, minha aura diferente. Seu queixo caiu ao entender e mandei mentalmente que calasse a boca. Kurama também percebeu, mas invés de surpreso seu semblante estava mais para compenetrado. O olhar que me dirigiu deixou claro que apenas queria respostas para uma pergunta. Por que?

E isso estava me deixando mais incomodado.

\- Nós trouxemos Hinageshi como exigiu. Agora nos conte por que diabos Botan estava em Makai e _você_ foi atrás dela sem avisar pra ninguém.

Expirei relutante. Yusuke estava perdendo a paciência com meu silêncio. Desde que cheguei a este cômodo fiz duas exigências. A primeira que chamassem aquela shinigami ruiva para cuidar da mulher. A segunda, que não comentassem ou fizessem nada a respeito do que eu disser. Contrariados cumpriram o que pedi. Agora me encontrava em pé perto da janela vigiado pelos três. Kurama se mantinha um pouco afastado, próximo a saída observando de longe. De todo modo, me via obrigado a contar.

\- Os ataques que aconteceram visavam a mulher. Neste ultimo ela acabou caindo numa fenda dimensional situada numa área perigosa de Makai. Não havia tempo para explicar, então tomei a decisão de ir sozinho.

Kuwabara e Yusuke se levantaram de repente. Ambos tinham os olhos arregalados. Principalmente o idiota.

\- Como? Por que não disse isso pra gente?

O olhei entediado.

\- Não adiantaria nada.

Ele arquejou ofendido, enquanto Yusuke avançou um passo.

\- Botan é nossa amiga. Devia ter dito que ela estava em perigo. Poderia até ter evitado isso.

Suspirei, tremulo estreitando o olhar para ele e contrapartida me enfrentou, me deixando mais irritado.

\- Onde a encontrou?

Voltei o olhar para Kurama. Ele estava sendo mais racional que esses dois.

\- No mercado negro de Miluki.

Pela primeira vez nessa conversa Kurama se agitou, minimamente, e suspirou tentando se centrar.

\- Tomou a decisão certa. – se voltando para os outros dois, continuou – Existe um leilão de escravos nesse mercado que ocorre duas vezes ao ano. Ironicamente, hoje era uma das ocasiões. Mulheres e outros seres frágeis são arrematados por fortunas entre criminosos. Se Hiei não tivesse agido logo seria tarde demais.

Na explicação tanto Yusuke e Kuwabara relaxaram, ainda que se olhassem confusos. Eles têm uma relação humana de amizade com a mulher, era notável que não se sentiam bem em ser deixados de fora. Mas não me importei com isso. Kuwabara de repente, franziu a testa intrigado.

\- Espera um pouco. Isso não explica o fato de estarem atrás da Botan pra começo de conversa.

Todos me olharam e estranhamente, tive vontade de desviar o olhar. O escrutínio era tão palpável que me sufocava. Yusuke viu algo no meu rosto que o deixou preocupado. Avançou um passo agitado.

\- O que não está contando?

Continuei calado e ele arquejou mais nervoso.

\- Que droga, o que você não quer nos dizer, Hiei?! O que pode ser tão grave assim pra esconder da gente?!

Apenas o mirei apático, lembrando daquela memória repugnante.

\- Ai, meu Deus.

Encarei o tolo e ele me olhava aparvalhado. Pálido feito cera me apontava um dedo tremulo.

\- É p.p..por isso que você... que você...

\- Desembucha logo Kuwabara!

Yusuke perdeu a paciência. Com ar incrédulo, Kuwabara o mirou agitado.

\- Ele tirou a virgindade dela, Urameshi! É por isso que Hiei a marcou! Não notou a aura deles diferente?!

Os olhos do ex-detetive se arregalaram de choque e por incrível que pareça senti vontade de rir. Voltando a me olhar o imbecil indignado.

\- Sinceramente... Isso não é coisa de homem, Hiei. Eu sabia que tinha uma coisa estranha com a Botan desde aquele dia. Você teve a coragem de ficar com ela... E a abandonou? Por isso que a coitadinha não podia ouvir seu nome.

\- Hun.

Afundei as mãos nos bolsos da calça desviando o olhar. Pela primeira vez fiquei grato pelas asneiras de Kuwabara. Ouvi uma respiração falha e observei de soslaio Yusuke encarar o vazio.

\- Então... Por isso ela ficou com a energia baixa e passou a viver no Mundo dos Homens?

\- É um tabu uma shinigami perder sua pureza. É bem incomum, mas não impossível.

Kurama se aproximou ganhando atenção dos dois. Yusuke ainda parecia abismado. Meneava a cabeça sem parar.

\- Mesmo assim... Os dois terem... Essa não! Agora não consigo parar de imaginar.

Cerrei os dentes, vendo-o cogitar uma cena de horror. Maldito...

\- Vá cuidar da sua vida, invés de fantasiar com os assuntos dos outros.

Isso o fez parar com os lamentos, seu olhar surpreso ao arquear a sobrancelha pra mim. Iria dizer alguma coisa, porem, algo no meu rosto o fez calar. Estalei a língua, incomodado com esse assunto e dei meia volta saindo da sala. Atrás de mim pude ouvir os dois comentando o que poderia ter acontecido e suspirei enfadado. Anos se correriam e esse aspecto não iria mudar.

Ao seguir o corredor, abri um shoji saindo na varanda frontal e fitei o vazio. O vento soprava mais lento, sem sinais da chuva de outrora. Não demorou muito para que sentisse outra presença aqui.

\- Está mais aliviado?

Estreitei o olhar.

\- Com o que exatamente?

Kurama se aproximou até ficar ao meu lado.

\- Deixar os dois acharem que deflorou a Botan quando não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Preferi não responder. A retórica era clara mesmo que me recusasse a admitir. O silencio se prolongou até o ponto que ouvi um suspiro.

\- Encontrou quem foi?

Curvei os lábios perversamente.

\- Claro.

\- Imagino que ficou bem ocupado.

Parei de sorrir, lembrando o que fiz com todos eles. De como gostei até certo ponto de torturar antes de mata-los e sentir aquele vazio nauseante.

\- Não estava lá quando aconteceu. Tive que ver a memória dela, precisava saber quem foram.

Ele susteve o fôlego com o plural e cerrei os punhos dentro dos bolsos. Um fantasma daquele ódio voltava quando me lembrei dos cretinos.

\- Botan sabe disso?

Meu corpo ficou tenso e contra vontade cedi.

\- Sabe.

Pela falta de perguntas ele entendeu que não diria mais nada. O silêncio se estendeu mais uma vez, se tornando desconfortável. Em outra época, já teria ido embora, mas algo me prendia aqui. Precisamente instinto e uma espécie de anseios voltados para a criatura desacordada naquele quarto.

\- Por que fez isso?

Entendi a que se referia e pensei a respeito. Por que? Nem eu mesmo sei.

\- No momento me pareceu lógico.

Senti o olhar dele. Pela visão periférica vi Kurama indeciso entre sorrir e ficar boquiaberto.

\- Lógica não tem nada haver com uma decisão dessas.

Não disse nada.

\- Emoções e instinto, isso _sim_ faz bem mais sentido.

Soltei o fôlego. Desfazendo minha expressão neutra, ao grunhir irritado.

\- Foda-se, Kurama. Não preciso desfiar razões por algo que tinha que fazer.

\- Claro, apenas um estímulo suficiente para reivindicar sua pretendida.

O termo me agitou por dentro e expirei com força. Vendo que não diria nada, continuou com o tom brando.

\- Se deixar envolver pelo o que aconteceu com ela terminaria assim. Deveria saber. Quais sejam seus motivos, a marca é irreversível. Botan mesmo com a energia reduzida ainda é um ser sobrenatural. Você é um demônio. Uma ligação dessas não passará despercebido.

\- Sei o que quer dizer.

O mundo espiritual não ficará alheio e provavelmente, certos youkais em Makai também. De todo jeito, isso não me importava. Desde que tinha alcançado o objetivo que persegui minha vida inteira, senti falta de um novo. Mesmo satisfeito com o que conquistei nos últimos anos. Se os fatos recentes me levaram a considerar a mulher um novo propósito, não desistiria tão fácil assim.


	19. Direito e Deveres

_Direito e Deveres_

BOTAN POV

O torpor era tão forte, sentia dificuldades em sair dele. Com muito esforço consegui tremer as pestanas causando uma agitação em meu torno. Percebi pelas energias aqui. Espere. Energias? Mas eu não era mais capaz disso. Menos sonolenta entreabri os olhos virando o rosto para a direita. A pessoa ofegou e antes mesmo de falar já sabia quem era.

— Botan, que bom que acordou.

Hinageshi tinha um tom choroso na voz. A olhei bem no instante que me ajudou a levantar e a segunda energia se afastou de perto de mim.

— Vou avisar Kazuma e os outros.

Mirei adiante quando Yukina abriu o shoji fechando em seguida.

— Como se sente? Deve estar com a garganta seca.

Assenti, agradecendo quando Hina me ofereceu uma caneca cheia d'água. Bebi devagar, minha língua parecia uma lixa de tão seca. Entreguei a caneca pra ela e pisquei um pouco desorientada observando em volta. Parecia ser meu antigo quarto no templo da mestra Genkai. Espere, _era_ meu antigo quarto. Confusa, olhei para a outra pessoa aqui dentro até então quieta. Shizuru me observava risonha e aliviada, apenas me confundindo mais.

— O que está acontecendo?

Curvando os lábios, ela se ajeitou perto da cama ao se sentar.

— Bem, você que deveria nos dizer. Desde quando você e Hiei estão juntos? Essa noticia pegou todo mundo de surpresa.

Levantei as sobrancelhas e ouvi um suspiro ao meu lado. Hina se levantava da cadeira com um ar cansado.

— Nem todo mundo. Kurama está com aquele ar de "eu sabia o tempo todo". É difícil guardar um segredo daquele cara, não é?

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Hina pegou uma bacia levando-a embora. Antes que abrisse o shoji, a interpelei afobada ou tanto o quanto podia nesse estado.

— Esperei um pouco. Do que estão falando? Como assim eu e Hiei es... estamos juntos?

Me olhando confusas, as duas trocaram um olhar de entendimento e depois Shizuru se levantou da cama indo até a uma cômoda. Ela pegou um espelho de mão e voltou me entregando.

— Veja.

Engolindo em seco, levantei o espelho e ao ver meu reflexo notei o quanto estou abatida. Parecia que fiquei doente. Foi ao suspirar que vi um sinal avermelhado no meu pescoço bem no lado direito. Com o coração aos pulos, afastei meus cabelos e arfei arregalando os olhos. Incrédula, toquei a mancha avermelhada com os dedos trêmulos. Lembrei de tudo. O leilão, a fuga, aquele monstro... Hiei o torturando e depois que fugi dele me achar e nos tirar daquele lugar horrível. A ultima coisa que lembrei foi de quando me beijou em seguida me morder. Arfando desenhei as bordas da marca e não senti nada. Sem um formigar.

— Ficou perfeita. Ele soube exatamente fazê-la sem te prejudicar. Ainda que demorasse a cicatrização.

Levantei os olhos para Hina, mas ela já havia saído. Olhei para Shizuru.

— Como assim?

— Faz três dias desde que voltaram de Makai, Botan. Esteve dormindo esse tempo inteiro.

Pisquei impressionada olhando mais uma vez no espelho.

— Puxa. Imagino que Hiei já deve ter ido embora.

Baixei o espelho decepcionada. Pelo o que conheço dele, com certeza fez isso. Pigarreando, Shizuru chamou minha atenção.

— Na verdade, Botan. Ele ainda está aqui.

Arfei em expectativa.

— Sério? É verdade mesmo?

Ela me olhou estranhando e segurei a empolgação agarrando a gola desse kimono branco. Foi quando dei por falta de algo. Apalpei me desesperando ao confirmar. Essa não.

— O que foi?

Encarei Shizuru e sorri nervosa.

— N..nada não.

— Bom, que seja. A ruivinha deve ter ido buscar um prato de comida, então é melhor que descanse um pouco. Quando se sentir melhor, tome um banho.

Me olhou significativa e murchei os ombros.

— Claro.

Não era para sair correndo desesperada atrás de Hiei. Era o que quis me dizer. Quieta esperei Hinageshi voltar com a comida e pensei no meu problema urgente. A hiruiseki... Eu perdi! O que vou dizer pra ele quando me perguntar dela? Espere, nada de pânico. Eu não devo ter perdido num lugar difícil... Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Era mais provável que esteja em Makai. No meio daquela confusão a corrente deve ter se rompido e caiu do meu pescoço. Me sentia mal por isso. Tinha me afeiçoado a joia.

Quando me alimentei, esperei um pouco sob o olhar atento de Shizuru e me levantei da cama para o banheiro. Ao contrario do que achei, não me sentia fraca. Nem um pouco. O banho só me vitalizou ainda mais e me troquei no quarto. Usei uma calça e coloquei uma blusa rosa de botões. Amarrei meu cabelo numa trança puxando sobre o ombro. Cobriu apenas um pouco o sinal, mas era o jeito. Me sentia sem graça, ainda que uma ansiedade crescesse dentro de mim. Não entendia o por que.

Na primeira oportunidade que me deixaram sozinha, saí do quarto e procurei pela aura _dele_. Estava maravilhada que voltasse a sentir energias vitais. Sejam youkis ou reikis. Devia ser por causa da marca. Ansiosa, me aventurei pela casa, seguindo o youki que parecia me atrair. Era tão familiar pra mim. Quando me dei conta, andava apressada abrindo os shoji até me deparar com o ultimo, bem detrás da casa. Suspirei ao ver Hiei sentado no tatame. Encostado no batente da porta ele olhava para longe, pensativo. Suas roupas ainda eram negras, mas dessa vez usava uma camisa de mangas compridas, a gola larga.

Isso mexeu comigo por dentro e piscando ele voltou os olhos pra cá. Arfei sem graça, mas engoli em seco. Precisávamos conversar, não era hora para timidez. Caminhei até onde estava sendo observada por ele e peguei uma almofada sentando nela.

— Oi.

Meu rosto rendeu quente e me senti idiota. Droga, por que não controlava esse rubor? Fingindo não ver, Hiei assentiu e esperou. Fiquei grata por isso.

— Tenho várias duvidas. Naquele dia aconteceu tanta coisa e ainda não consigo acreditar, mas... Antes disso, quero te perguntar algo.

Como ele continuou em silêncio, tomei como "sim" e respirando fundo, ganhei um pouco de coragem.

— Você estava lá quando me atacaram?

Essa era minha duvida principal e dependendo da sua resposta faria uma diferença enorme pra mim. Hiei se manteve quieto e com esse silêncio, meu coração foi se magoando.

— Por favor, me diz.

Minhas narinas arderam e senti meus olhos se inundarem. Por que ele não responde? Esse silêncio não era uma retórica, era? Por favor, não seja isso. Por favor.

— Me diz, Hiei. Você assistiu tudo o que eles fizeram comigo?

— Sim.

Arregalei os olhos, horrorizada e em choque, ouvi ele continuar.

— Eu vi através de sua memória.

O que? Então... isso quer dizer que ele não pôde realmente me ouvir. Um alivio estranho jorrou dentro de mim, fazendo as lágrimas que eu segurava rolarem. Hiei suspirou olhando o vazio.

— Naquele dia quando voltei para fortaleza você não estava mais lá. A pessoa que te curou e levou para o Mundo Espiritual foi Mukuro.

Ah...

— Então foi ela quem te disse?

Quase rindo sarcástico, seus olhos desviaram para longe.

— Até parece.

Isso me confundiu, mas deixei pra lá. Mais sossegada, enxuguei as bochechas esfregando os dedos um pouco encabulada. Afinal, o acusei de ser cúmplice daquilo, mesmo depois de tudo que fez por mim.

— Bom, o quanto você viu... da minha memória?

Ainda era difícil falar sobre isso abertamente.

— Tudo.

Pestanejei.

— T..tudo? Como assim tudo?

— Assisti do começo ao fim.

Seu olhar ainda mirando ao longe escureceu, igual ao seu semblante quando tombou o rosto para frente. Essa mudança em sua fisionomia me arrepiou inteira.

— P..por que fez isso?

— Não é óbvio? Eles mereciam uma lição.

Um calafrio sinistro varreu minha espinha com seu tom mórbido. Se o que vi fazer com aquele monstro foi uma amostra, o.. o que podia ter feito com os outros? Então lembrei do que aquele demônio disse. Uma angustia me tomou ao pensar nas loucuras que ele fez.

— Não precisava chegar tão longe. Aquilo... Foi horrível, mas poderia ter se metido em problemas, Hiei.

— Está dizendo que devia tê-los poupado?

Arregalei os olhos, impressão ou sua voz soou irritada cheia de incredulidade?

— Claro que não. Mas você...

— Aqueles que descem tão baixo assim não merecem misericórdia, mulher.

Voltando o rosto para mim, seus olhos me fitavam penetrantemente. Se eu pudesse dizer como uma pessoa se sentiria pelo olhar, não encontraria antes nada nos olhos dele. Uma cor tão marcante, que lembra fogo e ardor expressava frieza e até vazio. Porem, essa impressão vaga se perdeu em algum lugar. Durante esses dias a indiferença desapareceu, deixando uma emoção mais própria para o matiz de seus olhos.

O vermelho denso parecia derretido e vivo. Algo que vi poucas vezes e somente quando estava lutando. De todo modo, isso não me assustava. Mesmo que não pudesse entender agora o que significava esse olhar, de uma coisa tinha certeza. Ele não se arrependia nenhum pouco de ter feito o que fez. Se pudesse, faria de novo.

Com a mão em punho na boca, pigarreei encabulada pra disfarçar.

— Está bem. Só espero que não se prejudique por isso.

— Já que eu estava no direito, não tem a menor chance.

— Direito?

Não entendi. No direito de que? Ainda o encarando, lentamente a razão se fez compreensível para mim e nisso, minha pressão cardíaca aumentou. Causando um rubor intenso no meu rosto, podia sentir até meu pescoço quente. Descrente mal conseguia respirar, tremula e vermelha. Assistindo essa reação, ele estreitou o olhar aborrecido.

— Acalme-se, mulher estúpida.

A palavra me despertou e pisquei aturdida, desviando o olhar.

— Você é um grosseiro. Alias, por que sempre me chama de "mulher" o tempo todo? Meu nome é Botan. Já que somos um casal agora podia começar a me chamar assim.

Arregalei os olhos me dando conta do que disse e o mirei envergonhada. Meu estômago sofreu uma queda. Com o canto erguido de sua boca, ele me fitava com uma malícia cheia de humor negro.

— Parece ter aceitado muito bem, _Botan._

Me arrepiei inteira, mas não gostei do seu tom. Parecia que me ofendia. Espere, era isso mesmo!

— Hei, não diga meu nome como se fosse um insulto.

Ele apenas riu abafado sem me retrucar. Resolvi não insistir, apenas aproveitei em ouvi-lo mesmo que pouco. Hiei raramente demonstrava esses gestos e ainda que tenha rido de mim – e não gostei nenhum um pouco -, o ignorei pensando em uma coisa. Ele notou, pois seu semblante ficou apático e esperou.

— Hiei, quando você me mordeu...

Hesitei envergonhada. Estava criando coragem em perguntar. Brincando com meus dedos, olhei para cima encontrando seu olhar entediado. Só me fazia ter a noção surreal do que aconteceu, mesmo assim precisava perguntar. Respirei fundo me empertigando na almofada.

— ... Porque a gente não fez...? Você sabe.

Ainda não consegui dizer. Droga. Hiei entendeu e sem nenhum pudor, respondeu normalmente.

— Não foi necessário.

Pisquei confusa. Eu lembro muito bem do interrogatório da Shizuru com a Keiko meses atrás. Estávamos no quarto dela e Shizuru fez a garota confessar em detalhes tudo o que houve.

— Mas eu achei que quando acontecesse o casal...

Gesticulei embaraçada e assistindo ele apenas me encarou indiferente.

— Não precisa haver sexo durante a marcação. Além do mais, acha que teria como naquelas circunstâncias?

Me entalei.

— Claro que não!

— Humpf

Que coisa. Agora não sabia onde enfiava a cara de tanta vergonha. Respirando fundo procurei agir normalmente e não demonstrar mais em como esse tema me deixava desconfortável.

— Então, basicamente, temos um elo de sangue.

— Precisava de algo que nos ligasse. Não somos íntimos o suficiente. Um laço desse tipo era o único jeito de sobreviver. Estavam nos caçando e com aquele leilão o rumor logo se espalharia. Marcada com um youkai de categoria S apagaria qualquer vestígio.

Faz sentido, mas a lógica em suas palavras amortecia qualquer esperança de algo há mais dentro de mim.

— Bom, nesse caso bem que podia ter me explicado na hora.

Seu olhar ao dirigir pra mim foi cheio de desdém.

— Estava apavorada.

Me entalei ofendida, qualquer uma estaria daquele jeito, poxa!

— Mesmo assim, eu teria entendido.

— Não havia tempo. Naquele momento não tinha como você me morder, então te fiz tomar do meu sangue primeiro.

Subitamente, a cena desse instante surgiu forte na minha mente.

O beijo.

Meu corpo acalorou com a lembrança e ao fitar seus olhos, percebi que Hiei também lembrava. Eles escureciam densos com um brilho incomum. O silêncio entre nós carregou tenso, me dando problemas em respirar. Com o vento soprando forte, meus cabelos bagunçaram e vi Hiei respirar fundo estreitando o olhar. Prendi o fôlego, surda com o pulso martelando nos meus ouvidos. Parecia que eu esperava alguma coisa, paralisada no lugar e senti quando o tempo acabou.

O vento parou de soprar e antes que percebesse, Hiei não estava mais lá. Uma mão cobriu meus olhos, acompanhada de um deslocamento leve de ar. Estremeci com a respiração morna e ofegante em meu ouvido.

— Não me olhe desse jeito.

— Por... por que?

Confusa, ergui as mãos tateando às cegas. Estava desorientada e ao estica-las, encontrei um peitoral arfante sob uma camisa. Arquejei. Estava pertíssimo de mim. Ele ofegou mais forte e me arrepiei.

— Por isso.

A mão em meus olhos sumiu. Segurava meu rosto e o direcionou, puxando para o lado onde pude senti seu fôlego antes que tomasse meus lábios nos seus. Ofeguei surpresa, sem ar enquanto que ele aprofundava o beijo, prendendo meu rosto junto ao seu. Não era nada como imaginei ser beijada. Não era suave, nem carinhoso. Os lábios mornos se apossavam dos meus com um ardor cheio de urgência... Faminto. Sem pressa, ele me provava e arquejei zonza, devolvendo ao agarrar sua camisa. Isso o surpreendeu, ouvi um barulho rouco vibrando no seu peito e meu coração martelou mais forte. Mordiscando meu lábio inferior ele se afastou ofegante e gemi frustrada.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados quando a mão em meu rosto sumiu e ouvi um tilintar.

— Não me tente de novo.

Soltando meus dedos da sua camisa, senti um peso familiar no pescoço e entreabri os olhos baixando o olhar. Arfei surpresa. Pendurada na corrente de prata, a pérola de lágrima cintilava do mesmo jeito que me lembrava.

— Como...?

Apoiado num joelho, Hiei se levantou dando a volta por mim.

— Tirei do seu pescoço quando a deixei num quarto aqui.

Girei no lugar, sorrindo boba e zonza para agradecer – fazer o que? O beijo me desnorteou total – e o vi em tempo de prender a espada embainhada num coldre preso ao quadril. Engoli em seco, não gostando nada disso. Ainda era cedo. Por que estava se arrumando? O sentimento bom que eu tinha se esvaia rápido, me dando um aperto no peito.

— Aonde vai?

Por favor, tomara que não seja o que estou pensando.

— Makai.

Uma pontada aguda me incomodou ao ouvir isso e procurei agir normal. Deixe de ser boba, Botan. É óbvio que ele iria voltar. Fingindo que estava tudo bem, levantei da almofada indo até ele.

— Hum... E vai demorar?

— Não, depois venho te buscar.

Pisquei confusa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Eu... Escutei direito?

— O que disse?

Colocando o casaco, Hiei me olhou sério e engoli em seco. Não havia nem sombra de um humor sádico.

— Você me entendeu. Somos marcados, seu lugar é ao meu lado agora.

O modo prático como disse isso dissipou qualquer ar romântico da frase. Era como se falasse algo óbvio até para um leigo, ou seja, eu. Ainda boquiaberta, o assisti caminhar na passarela se afastando.

— Arrume só o necessário, voltarei em alguns dias.

Mal disse isso e virou um borrão desaparecendo. Encarei o nada, agarrando a pérola em meu pescoço. Viver com ele... Lá em Makai. Nem em meus sonhos mais loucos imaginei uma coisa dessas.

* * *

Três dias se passaram desde a minha conversa com Hiei. Ele ainda não havia dado noticias, o que só me deixou mais aflita com essa situação toda. Eu estava muito nervosa, nem consegui disfarçar isso. Quando voltei para a sala, Hinageshi e Shizuru me abordaram afoitas. Elas me arrastaram para meu quarto e me fizeram contar tudo. Shizuru percebeu logo que havia acontecido algo. Me perguntou cheia de malícia por que meus lábios estavam inchados e morrendo de vergonha contei do beijo.

Ela assobiou impressionada e Hina soltou um gritinho, mas... Eu tive de dizer o restante da nossa conversa e elas se entreolharam preocupadas. O que eu podia fazer? Segundo Hina, nada. Eu tinha que ir com ele, por mais que Hiei seja um obtuso e apático estava em sua razão em querer me levar. Mesmo assim não me acalmava em nada. Ele sabe muito bem o que passei naquela fortaleza. Por que me forçar a isso?

Só havia uma pessoa que podia sossegar um pouco minhas duvidas e era justamente a quem pagava agora uma visita. Parada na sala de estar aconchegante da família Minamino, bebericava uma xícara de chá observando Kurama me olhar paciente, mesmo com meu nervosismo. Tinha acabado de explicar meus temores a respeito do aviso insensível de Hiei. Se havia alguém que me entenderia seria Kurama, certo?

Pondo a xícara na mesa de centro, me endireitei no sofá e o demônio secular suspirou me encarando calmo.

— Botan, veja bem. Ele não iria te propor uma coisa dessas se estivesse em perigo.

Arfei desacreditada. Onde estava meu amigo sensato?

— Mas ele não me "propôs" nada. Praticamente mandou! O que eu faço?

— Vá com ele. Para o bem dos dois é melhor que seja isto.

Franzi as sobrancelhas com seu tom neutro. Ele está muito sério com o assunto.

— Como assim? O que não está me dizendo?

Franzindo os lábios, como se ponderasse, Kurama suspirou outra vez ao me fitar com mais seriedade.

— A marca que Hiei fez em você é recente, por isso não deve sentir os efeitos totalmente dela. O que sabe sobre relacionamentos de youkais?

Me remexi no sofá.

— Bom, não muita coisa. O mundo espiritual não divulga muita informação a respeito de Makai para as shinigamis. Eu sei que é preciso uma escolha de parceiros, que tenham algum grau de intimidade. Então durante o... ... o macho faz a mordida e.. Ah, Kurama, por que tenho que te dizer essas coisas? Você sabe muito bem como isso funciona!

Minhas bochechas queimavam em brasa, ainda mais pelo risinho discreto que ouvi da parte dele. Estreitei os olhos, emburrando ao fitar o olhar esmeralda do meu amigo. Mesmo que disfarçasse, via nitidamente o quanto ria por dentro.

— Ok, Botan. Você está certa. Além desse tipo que descreveu há mais alguns. Propriamente dito, há três formas no total. A primeira se trata da marca de território. Existem em muitos países e tribos onde a poligamia é comum. Para mostrar que certas fêmeas pertencem a um dono, ele as marca como forma de posse. Sem nenhum vínculo sentimental, ao contrário da segunda maneira como a de Yusuke e Keiko, a que você descreveu. Porém, essa que Hiei e você possuem é diferente das demais.

— Como assim?

— Cada um tomou um pouco do sangue do outro. – Arregalei os olhos, impressionada e ele sorriu paciente – Hiei me explicou como foi. Mesmo naquelas circunstâncias ele te mordeu. Apenas isso não seria o suficiente para dar certo, mas algo ligava vocês, correto? Um tanto íntimo.

— Bom...

Hesitei desconfortável. Eu não sei se ele sabe do nosso segredo. Notando, Kurama logo me aquietou.

— Não precisa me dizer se não quiser. O ponto é que o vínculo entre vocês apenas se fortaleceu ao se marcarem. Uma marca que não precisa de intimidade física, apenas cumplicidade e comprometimento. Um amálgama.

— Amálgama.

Ecoei e assentindo Kurama continuou.

— Uma ligação de dois seres diferentes.

— Então, em outras palavras, estamos vinculados com esse elo de sangue.

— Isso.

— Puxa vida.

Ele riu da minha expressão desnorteada, mas como podia estar menos?

— É muita informação, eu sei. Mas deve entender Botan que youkais dificilmente deixam-se guiar por emoções passionais, ainda mais dessa natureza. Quando se escolhe uma parceira, mesmo que não percebamos, as prioridades mudam e não voltam atrás.

Chocada, ergui os olhos dos meus joelhos para fitar os seus. Ele quis mesmo dizer o que entendi?

— Eu sei o que te aconteceu. – empalideci e rápido continuou – Relaxe, não contei para os outros e nem pretendo. Mas com tudo que lhe expliquei, justifica o comportamento estranho de Hiei em torno de você nos últimos dias. Sem contar que... ele lhe faz bem, estou certo?

Desviei o olhar envergonhada.

— Droga, Kurama. Você é muito observador.

— Mas não deixa de ser verdade.

Pensei em tudo o que contou, digerindo cuidadosamente e o mirei calma.

— Olha, eu entendi o que me disse e tudo o mais, porem, por que tenho que ir, se...

Me calei, cobrindo os lábios com a mão ao finalmente me dar conta.

— Oh, meu deus.

— Como eu disse, a marca é recente. Até se acostumarem terão que permanecer juntos.

Assenti ainda muda. Como não percebi antes? Hiei tinha responsabilidades em Makai e negligenciava por minha causa. Isso era claro. Agora que tudo havia acabado, exigiam sua presença. Somos por falta de palavra melhor _casados_. É óbvio que me queria por perto. E eu também não quero me separar dele indefinidamente.

— Será que vai dar certo?

Ainda tinha minhas duvidas.

— Com certeza dará.

Mirei meu amigo e sorri singela. Parecia que parte do peso no meu peito havia sumido. Levantei do sofá mais aliviada com nossa conversa.

— Obrigada, Kurama. Me ajudou muito.

— Não foi nada. Qualquer coisa é só precisar.

Ele me deu um abraço apertado e ao retribuir senti um sentimento estranho. Parecia uma despedida. Funguei me afastando e ao ver ele sorriu compreensivo.

— Não é um adeus. Voltaremos a nos ver.

Sorri tristonha

— Eu sei.

Me guiando até a porta me despedi dele e segui andando até o ponto de ônibus. No caminho, olhei ao redor. Para as pessoas e o lugar. Era tudo tão comum e ao mesmo tempo me pareceu distante. Chegando ao ponto, esperei o ônibus chegar pensando nessa tranquilidade que tinha agora. Toquei inconsciente a mancha avermelhada no meu pescoço. Na viagem de volta do templo de Genkai, percebi alguns seres estranhos me observando, mas eles apenas me ignoraram, embora uns tenham ficado surpresos.

O ônibus ao parar no ponto cortou meu devaneio, mas quando entrei e me acomodei num assento, pensei nisso. Eu não era mais o sacrifício de Emmah. Era apenas a companheira de um youkai. Tão simples e tão absoluto. Isso mudava tudo. A ansiedade que eu senti ao acordar naquele dia ao ver a marca no meu pescoço inflou agora. Ainda que esteja receosa.

Ao chegar na minha parada, desci e caminhei em direção ao templo kasane. Levei um tempinho ao subir a escadaria e no pátio vi Hinageshi varrendo. Ela a me ver acenou e retribui, novamente com aquela sensação de despedida. Achei estranho e fui até a casa anexa ao templo. Precisava de um banho. Ao chegar perto do meu quarto, porem, senti uma energia sinistra dentro dele. A aura quase imperceptível e a conhecia bem. Ansiosa, entrei no cômodo e arfei ao ver o dono da aura parado perto da janela. Hiei mirava para longe, com as mãos nos bolsos e ao me ouvir ele desviou o olhar me fitando.

Meu coração guinou, mal me deixando respirar.

— Está pronta?

Assenti sem pensar direito, esquecida do meu banho. Havia arrumado uma mochila ontem e dirigindo o olhar para a cama, o segui encontrando um embrulho.

— Vista esse manto. Precisará durante a viagem.

Franzi a testa. Algo no seu tom me causou uma duvida.

— Viagem? Achei que iríamos para a fortaleza de Mukuro.

— Ficaremos apenas dois dias. Quando a caravana estiver pronta iremos para outro local.

Arregalei os olhos. Mais surpresas. Hiei não me disse mais nada e pedi que me deixasse trocar por roupas mais confortáveis. Ele apenas assentiu e fui pro banheiro tomar aquele banho terminando logo. Pelo o que vi, não tinha nada parecido com o que usavam em Makai, então optei por uma bata chinesa e uma calça de tecido leve. Meus cabelos quase os arrumei num rabo de cabelo, mas resolvi o deixar baixo. Quando saí do banheiro, vi Hiei olhar discretamente minhas roupas e parecia aprovar. Orgulho inflou dentro de mim. Mesmo que não seja do meu costume, ele ter gostado valia a pena. Sem contar que me sentia bem vestida assim.

Peguei o embrulho na cama e tirei o manto colocando-o. Castanho com detalhes nas bordas e na barra tinha uma fivela na gola, onde podia prender no ombro ao fecha-la. Um capuz também fazia parte do manto e me perguntei o por que. Bem, ele me explicaria depois. Peguei minha mochila do armário a segurando.

— Vamos?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha com meu tom jovial e quase riu. Parecia que curtia uma piada particular.

— Claro.

Sumindo das minhas vistas, senti um braço nas minhas costas e outro, escorregando atrás das minhas pernas. Soltei um gritinho ao me tirar do chão, que óbvio, ele ignorou. Me segurando firme contra ele, saltou pela janela se dirigindo à floresta.

BOTAN POF


End file.
